Pétalos negros
by Nenasfashion
Summary: Vas a tener que encontrar un corazón puro de una bruja que te ame a pesar de tu maldición, pero lo difícil será que tendrás que buscarla entre las personas que haz despreciado y aprender a amarla, sólo así vencerás la maldición.
1. La maldición

**Disclaimer:** Nada nos pertenece, esto es sólo con fines de entretenimiento. La bella y la bestia tiene diversas versiones, aquí tomamos un poco de todas desde la película de disney con el mismo nombre, la versión de Alex Flinn con su libro Bestial, así como la película que crearon basada en el mismo, la historia de Jeanne-Marie Leprince de Beaumont, Gabriela Susan Barbot de Gallan de Villeneuve entre otros que tengan derecho sobre el argumento. Nosotras únicamente creamos una adaptación de la trama a los personajes de J.k. Rowling.

* * *

******¤°.¸¸.·´¯»«´¯·.¸¸ o .¸¸.·´¯»«´¯·.¸¸.°¤**

**PÉTALOS NEGROS**

By

The darkness princess & Lady Muerte

* * *

_Para ustedes que nos miran desde el cielo._

_Siempre estarán en nuestros corazones._

_D.B.M._

*·º·*·º·*

_**La maldición.**_

Draco Malfoy, desde que había nacido había sido reconocido por su belleza, con el paso del tiempo había embarnecido, sus rasgos finos se habían ido acentuando, el cabello rubio había pasado por varios peinados y ahora caía en un _look_ desenfadado sobre sus ojos plateados, tenía largas y esbeltas extremidades. Sin duda se había convertido en un adonis que a primera vista parecía ser perfecto como dios griego, pero su interior carecía de esa beldad.

Los años en Hogwarts sólo le habían servido para elevar su ego y popularidad entre las chicas, su educación como sangre pura se había encargado de volverlo altivo, frío y despectivo, convirtiéndolo en un digno heredero de dos apellidos altamente reconocidos en el mundo mágico.

Su vida parecía estar resuelta con un futuro prometedor, hasta aquel momento en que _«el niño que vivió»_ había decidido reaparecer sólo para rechazar su amistad y no conforme con eso, había decidido adueñarse de la escuela como si fuera el rey. Él, un mestizo simplón, amigo y defensor de los círculos de antisociales, pobretones, traidores de sangre y no podían faltar los sangre sucias.

Los años avanzaron haciendo crecer su enemistad, él se había convertido en el _«príncipe de Slytherin»_, perseguido por las féminas, no sólo de su Casa, si no de otras también.

Y entonces su vida había dado un terrible vuelco, cambiándolo todo, su padre había sido descubierto como mortifago y encerrado en Azkaban como rata callejera. Voldemort lo había arrastrado a sus filas, marcándolo de por vida, llevándolo al límite al encargarle la misión de matar a Albus Dumbledore y de ahí en adelante su existencia se había convertido en un infierno hasta que San Potter había cumplido con su destino salvando a todos del destino oscuro y lleno de terror que les esperaba, ganándose el título de «el salvador del mundo mágico».

Y a pesar de su historial de conflictos, Harry Potter lo había salvado de morir y de ir a Azkaban el resto de su vida con su familia, podía asumirse que tenía una deuda de vida con él, pero el maldito Potty la tenía con su madre, así que eso emparejaba de alguna forma las cosas.

El problema era que su estatus en la sociedad mágica había cambiado, ahora su apellido no infligía respeto, honor ni grandeza, ahora estaban incluso por debajo de los hijos de muggles y squibs; habían caído en desgracia, convirtiéndose en repudiados por haber estado en algún punto de la guerra en el bando equivocado.

A casi tres años la huella de sus acciones aún lo perseguía, en él había recaído la labor de sacar su apellido del lodo. Al entrar a una especialidad en lo que podía considerarse como la universidad mágica, lo había llevado a enfrentarse a su nueva realidad; acostumbrado a ser observado desde pequeño, había aprendido a no darle importancia, así era la popularidad después de todo, antes había sido objeto de admiración, pero ahora a su alrededor se concentraba una serie de emociones distintas: odio, repulsión, rechazo por parte de algunos de sus compañeros que habían sufrido perdidas por los mortifagos y sabían que él era un hombre marcado.

Y encontraste a eso, estaban las chicas que revoloteaban a su alrededor babeando, ahora no sólo era: el ex príncipe de Slytherin, si no que había adquirido una fama de tipo malo que parecía atraerlas más, aunque algunas lo miraban con ternura como si fuese un niño pequeño que necesitaba amor, por lo que había sufrido por ser el mortifago más joven en el ejercito de Voldemort.

Suponía que al final lo que importaba era que siguieran hablando de él, bueno o malo, rechazado o amado, seguía siendo noticia, después de todo era un Malfoy.

*º*º*º

Draco caminaba por los pasillos con su andar elegante y despreocupado, el lugar estaba hecho un alboroto, eran las últimas semanas del curso, por fin se graduaría y se iría muy lejos de Londres.

Hacía unos meses había ganado el premio de príncipe de la escuela en el Baile de primavera, claro que eso se veía venir, no había alguien que pudiera competir con él, no con Potter en la Academia de aurores, esa vena de héroe jamás se le iba a quitar pero allá él.

Algunos de los afiches con su foto en movimiento seguían pegados en las paredes, así como los de sus contrincantes, apartó su mirada aburrido, tres años que había estado en esa escuela, tres veces que había ganado la corona.

Inesperadamente se detuvo cerca de una hilera de casilleros al ver una de sus imágenes, con grandes rayones.

**¡Mortifago! ¡Asesino! ¡Perdedor narcisista!**

—Alguien te ama mucho —susurró guasón a su espalda Blaise, su mejor amigo desde hacía años.

—Idiota —farfulló molesto, arrancando el cartel de la pared haciéndolo una bola que de inmediato deposito en el cesto.

—No lo tomes personal —aconsejó Theo, palmeando su espalda.

Malfoy gruñó apretando sus puños, odiaba que lo trataran como escoria, esas palabras habían sido como sal para su herida y no iba a permitir que su pasado dominara su futuro. — ¡Averiguaré quién demonios hizo eso!

—Relájate, hay por lo menos 400 alumnos aquí, sin contar el personal académico y de limpieza —señaló con su tono listillo que irritó más a su amigo—, sólo déjalo pasar.

—Nottyto tiene razón —le pasó el brazo por los hombros, colgándose de él—, sólo quieren divertirse a tus costillas.

—No le veo lo gracioso, tal vez si les lanzó un «crucio», lo entienda —manifestó empuñando su varita, de la cual salieron unas pequeñas chispas.

—Recuerda la política de la escuela, no puedes comenzar un duelo sin razón y mucho menos utilizar una maldición.

Draco rodó los ojos, no necesita un *_pepe, el grillo_ que le dijera qué hacer. Se arrancó del agarre de Zabinni y avanzó con cara de pocos amigos, buscando entre la gente al posible culpable de esa baja acción.

—Vamos Draqui, velo con sentido del humor.

Los estudiantes les abrieron el paso. Theo era el mejor en su grado, su puntaje era excelente y no estaba de más que era simpático a la vista con su apariencia de ñoño, ojos azules y cabello caramelo, todo un niño rico; que escondía a un diablillo que podía llegar a ser peor que sus dos amigos y no podía faltar el moreno de fuego que le ponía chispa a su amistad: Blaise Zabinni, era el mejor para animar las fiestas, buen alumno pero lo suyo sin duda era la diversión y ser golpeador en el equipo de Quidditch de la universidad.

—Amor —dijo Pansy, enredando sus manos en el cuello de Draco.

Él soltó una exclamación de fastidió. —Ahora no.

— ¿Qué pasó? —cuestionó separándose, pasando sus ojos por su par de amigos.

—Aquí, tu noviecito que no tiene sentido del humor —informó Blaise, riendo.

*º*º*º

Ginny Weasley se había convertido en una atractiva chica de cabellos de fuego y pequeñas pecas espolvoreadas por doquier, su cuerpo delgado y atlético del colegio, ahora tenía ligeras curvas que lucir.

Se encontraba por terminar su segundo año de periodismo, había recibido una oferta de unirse a las _Arpías de Hollyhead, _pero había pospuesto su entrada al equipo al querer tener una profesión, porque sabía que no podría jugar toda la vida y menos con la clase de lesiones que te podían suceder en los partidos, desde romperte la cabeza hasta pasar meses inconsciente en St. Mungo.

¿Y en todo esto dónde cuadraba Harry? No había sido fácil para él continuar después de la última batalla y bueno estaba el hecho de que ella había regresado a Hogwarts a concluir su formación y él no. Al graduarse él ya se encontraba en la Academia de Aurores, al tratar de retomar su relación no había salido nada bien, parecía que aunque sus caminos se entrelazaban, estaban destinados a estar separados.

Esa mañana se le había hecho tarde, pero todo había ocurrido por una tarea que la había desvelado, dejándola dormir apenas unas horas. De ahí que ahora corriera presurosa por los pasillos, para llegar al aula donde le tocaba su próxima clase, estaba esquivando a sus compañeros hasta que sin querer chocó con la peor persona con la que podía haberlo hecho.

—Ah… rayos —se agachó a recoger el contenido de su bolsa que se había esparcido.

— ¿Por qué no te fijas por donde vas? —exclamó molesto, sacudiendo su ropa como si hubiera sido manchada por el contacto, bajó la mirada topándose con Ginny de inmediato una mueca apareció en su rostro—. Tenías qué ser tú…

—Idiota… —resopló Ginevra al reconocer esa voz.

— ¿Qué dijiste? —rumió molesto.

—Draco, por favor —pidió Blaise, agachándose para ayudarla, desde hacía tiempo no perdía oportunidad alguna para quedar bien con la pelirroja que le había quitado el sueño durante sus años en Hogwarts—. ¿Estás bien?

Ginny le lanzó una mirada de incredulidad, aceptó sus cosas casi arrebatándoselas pensando que se trataba de una mala pasada, se levantó como impulsada por un resorte. —No gracias a tu amigo —reprochó lanzándole una mirada asesina al rubio, pasó entre él y Pansy, golpeándolo con su hombro.

—Ya me la pagaras… Comadreja.

— ¡Achh, que modales! ¿Estas bien bebé? —preguntó Pansy con su tono meloso— No es más que una salvaje, ¿por qué la ayudaste Blaise?

—Porque es linda —le respondió con descaro, guiñándole un ojo.

— ¡¿Qué?!

—Los tiempos han cambiado Pans… ¿y sabes lo qué significaría andar con ella…?

Draco estrechó sus ojos con recelo observándola partir, Weasley era tan popular como él, la diferencia era que ella tenia una imagen positiva, todos la admiraban por lo que su familia y ella habían hecho al participar en la resistencia en la batalla contra el Señor Oscuro.

Ella pertenecía al grupo que lo detestaba, seguramente sabía quién había arruinado sus posters. Sabía que no había sido ella por el simple hecho de que era lo suficiente insolente, bruta y demás para decírselo de frente.

Aún recordaba aquel incomodo momento en el que había compartido el estrado con ella, pues había resultado ser la princesa del Baile de Primavera. Pansy había hecho la rabieta de su vida, pero no había nada que él pudiera hacer para cambiarlo, la plebe la había colocado ahí y lamentablemente ni su dinero, ni nada que hubiera provenido de él hubiera cambiado ese hecho.

—Ya suéltame Pansy —se alejó de ella irritado—, ¿ustedes qué miran? Perdedores… —espetó a un grupo de chicos que se habían quedado parados observando la escena.

Una figura femenina miraba la escena con interés, desde que había conocido a Draco Malfoy se había vuelto su sombra, ella conocía de primera mano lo que era ser el objeto de odio y las burlas de él, había creído que después de la guerra había cambiado pero al parecer aún había personas que no eran suficientes para él, no estaban a la altura, galladura y riqueza del «príncipe de Slytherin», pero hasta a él le llegaba la hora.

—Disculpa…

Draco se giró encontrando a una diminuta chica andrajosa, ni siquiera podía ver su rostro debajo de esos lentes de cuatro ojos y esa melena que parecía nido de ratas de colores.

— ¿Qué quieres? —preguntó de mala talante.

—Una entrevista para el periódico escolar... —balbuceó la chica, encogiéndose un poco ante la mirada helada de Draco, aunque eso no evitó que le tomara una foto con su cámara mágica.

—No tengo tiempo para perderlo contigo y deja de seguirme, alguien como yo… no se fija en alguien como tú —profirió, tomando su cámara aventándola al suelo, logrando que se estropeara.

Pansy rió divertida. —Claro que no.

—Basta —pidió Nott, jalándolo—, discúlpalo, es un mal momento.

—Toma, espero que esto reponga lo de tu cámara —añadió Blaise, dándole un par de monedas—, él esta en su faceta de ogro, no habla enserio… —no supo porque dijo eso, pero sabía que debía decirlo, algo en ella le indicaba que debían tener cuidado.

Se llevaron a Draco a tirones, mientras la chica recogía lo que había quedado de su aparato, sin que ellos alcanzaran a ver la sonrisa siniestra que se adueñó de sus labios.

*º*º*º

Más tarde la pelirroja se encontraba en el salón de periodismo, revisando lo que se publicaría en la emisión semanal del diario escolar.

—No te molesta la forma en que te trata Draco Malfoy.

Ginny respingó asustada, se giró de golpe mirando en el rincón a su compañera, jugando con su varita.

— ¡Por Cirse!, me haz dado un gran susto… creí que estaba sola —comentó con una pequeña sonrisa—, supongo que he aprendido a tener oídos sordos a sus taradeces.

— ¿Estas de acuerdo con lo que hace?

—No, por supuesto que no —respondió segura—. ¿A qué vienen esos comentarios? ¿Te hizo algo cuando trataste de entrevistarlo? ¿Es eso? Te dije que olvidaras eso, podemos publicar otro artículo sobre otro estudiante que seguro se lo merece más.

—Nada que no les haga a otros.

—Sólo ignóralo, es un idiota —dijo sin darle mayor relevancia, retomando su labor.

— ¿Crees qué él pueda cambiar?

Ginevra pareció meditar la pregunta, el tiempo que llevaban en ese grupo habían pasado por sus manos varias fotos del rubio petulante, varios artículos sobre él. No había sido algo agradable y la mayoría del tiempo al leerlos le habían parecido egocéntricos, vacíos, falsos.

Ella creía en esa frase de que nunca lograbas llegar a conocer a una persona por completo, pero el hurón rebotador se había dado a conocer por su acciones, que para nada lo hacían quedar bien, así que en realidad no sabía si él ocultaba algo bueno dentro de lo podrido que estaba o si quizás sus buenas acciones —que podían ser contadas con los dedos de sus manos—, sólo se debían a las circunstancias en las que había estado.

En su experiencia personal, Malfoy sólo había tenido malos tratos para ella, así que por muy guapo e interesante que lo encontraran otras chicas, para ella era un cero a la izquierda hasta que demostrara que valía la pena el esfuerzo de conocerlo y no creía que eso sucediera.

— ¿Sabes? No me había puesto a pensar en eso, pero hay personas que pueden cambiar cuando en verdad lo desean, algunas no lo logran por completo depende de las situaciones en las que se encuentren y bueno… Malfoy no creo que quiera cambiar, aunque ya no es el idiota de Hogwarts sigue siendo un pesado, tonto.

—Entonces ¿no crees…?

—No lo sé, quizás… exista más de él de lo que aparenta en alguna parte de su egoísta ser.

—Mmm…

— ¿Te gusta o algo así? —la pelirroja arrugó su nariz con desagrado.

— ¿Te molesta si me reservo la respuesta?

—No, claro que no —sonrió con sinceridad—. ¿Quieres ayudarme con esto? Colín no vino y estoy echa un lío.

—Claro…

*º*º*º

Habían pasado unos días desde ese fatídico día, las cosas habían vuelto a la normalidad en su vida, a lo aburrido y monótono que eran. Seguía reinando en esa escuela, las chicas seguían buscándolo, los chicos buscándole problemas. Pansy seguía siendo la de siempre y sus amigos, bueno ellos eran los únicos que hacían pasables sus días.

Entró al Black Moon, un bar donde había quedado con Blaise y Theo, el lugar estaba a reventar, caminó a la mesa que estaba reservada para ellos que podían pagar esa clase de exclusividad. Al estar en el Callejón Knockturn no temía ser tratado mal por su pasado como le había ocurrido en otros establecimientos, donde incluso lo habían echado como vil rata a la calle.

Un elfo tomó su orden, se quitó su túnica quedándose con una camisa negra abierta de los primeros botones y un pantalón a conjunto. Se tocó su brazo izquierdo donde yacía su *marca oscura, ahí seguía, recordándole las atrocidades que había visto y hecho.

— ¿Mal recuerdo?

Una voz suave lo trajo de vuelta de su oscuridad, levantó su cara encontrándose con una chica bastante atractiva, su cabello era negro azulado tan largo que podía haberle llegado a la cadera, sus ojos eran iridiscentes algo que jamás había visto antes, su cuerpo tenía las curvas exactas para él; lucía un vestido plateado que se amoldaba perfectamente a su figura.

Desfrunció su ceño y quito esa expresión de bobo que seguramente tenía, dibujando una sonrisa confiada de esas que podían hacer caer a cualquiera.

—No.

—Parecía.

— ¿Nos conocemos?

—Más de lo que crees.

— ¿Cómo…? No creo que nos hubiéramos visto antes.

—Oh, claro que nos hemos visto.

Draco por un momento pensó que trataba de hacerse la interesante, pero el brillo en esos extraños ojos, le hizo desconfiar. No estaba frente a cualquier chica, la piel se le erizó como pocas veces en su vida.

_«¿Qué diablos?»._

—No, temo que no hemos sido presentados.

Una sonrisa serpenteó los labios carmesí. —No es necesario, nos hemos visto tantas veces, por años me haz tratado como una basura…

— ¿Qué? ¿Cuándo? Nunca antes te había visto —se defendió, mirándola como si estuviera loca, buscó alrededor a sus amigos, quizás fuera sólo una broma.

—Soy *Orla Quirke.

Las cejas rubias se encontraron, ese nombre ni siquiera aparecía en su mente. — No se quién eres, y si no te importa estoy ocupado.

— ¿No sabes quién soy? —soltó una risa fría y de algún modo espeluznante— Déjame refrescarte la memoria —se acercó a él con una sonrisa picada—, en cuarto año en el colegio en San Valentín te di un chocolate ¿y qué hiciste? —se llevó el dedo índice a sus labios— Tirarlo frente a mis ojos y pisotearlo, para después romperle el corazón a otra chica que trataba de confesarte sus sentimientos, ¿al menos la recuerdas a ella? ¿Mandy Brocklehurst?

Malfoy se levantó bruscamente, deseando alejarse de esos ojos que lo acribillaban.

— ¿Te molesta escuchar a cuántas personas lastimaste por tu arrogancia? _Sólo porqué alguien como tú… no se fija en alguien como yo_. ¿Te suenan esas palabras?

Él estaba tan pálido que podía haber pasado por un cadáver, pero esa no era noche de brujas, ni ese un disfraz; sus palabras habían logrado helarlo, la última vez que las había dicho había sido con esa fea chica que lo perseguía cada momento por una entrevista.

— Tú… no puede ser —balbuceó impactado, aquella chica carecía de gracia y la que tenía enfrente era completamente distinta, no entendía ¿cuál era su juego? Él sin duda elegiría verse bien antes de pasearse con esa facha por el mundo mágico.

—Sientes miedo —profirió con satisfacción, acortó la distancia entre ellos rozando con sus dedos la línea de su mandíbula—, tan perfecto por fuera y tan monstruoso por dentro ¿no te parece una ironía?

— ¡Estúpida loca! —tomó su mano por la muñeca, aventándola lejos de él—. ¿Qué es lo que quieres?

— ¿En verdad no te das cuenta? —soltó un carcajada— Eres malo y cruel, tu fealdad alcanzara tu exterior, mostrando al mundo lo que en realidad eres.

— ¡Lárgate! —rugió con la cara enrojecida, trató de tomarla del brazo y arrancarla del lugar, pero su intento se vio obstaculizado por la aura de magia que la envolvía, la fiereza de sus orbes iridiscentes hizo que trastabillara hacia tras golpeando el borde del sillón, el miedo se apoderó de él llegando hasta lo más profundo de su ser, removiendo recuerdos oscuros.

No estaba frente a una típica mujer, algo en ella le hizo recordar a Voldemort, sus ojos asustados volaron alrededor del lugar, pero la gente que estaba ahí parecía no darse cuenta de lo que estaba ocurriendo a excepción de él, seguro se trataba de un hechizo bastante poderoso para afectar a tal cantidad de magos.

Su mano se deslizó temblorosa por su ropa alcanzando su varita, que no dudo en empuñar hacia ella.

— ¿Ahora utilizaras tu magia oscura contra mi? —su semblante se ensombreció— De nada te servirá, yo también me se un par de trucos que seguro que no querrás jamás haber conocido…

Draco trató de lanzar un hechizo, pero su boca parecía haber sido cocida, su cuerpo se le fue endureciendo sin explicación alguna, sus ojos asustados se posaron en el bello rostro de aquella maligna mujer, observando sus labios carnosos moverse rápidamente en una plegaría que sabía se convertiría en su muerte, si no lograba defenderse pronto. Intentó los hechizos no verbales, pero nada ocurrió.

—No puedes hacerme daño —se mofó cruelmente, la varita de Draco cayó al suelo como una simple rama de madera.

¿Acaso así sería como su vida terminaría? ¿A manos de una psicópata fan que no sabía como manejar el rechazo?

—Tus actos hablan por si solos… es tiempo de que sepas lo que es estar en el otro lado… _immanis deformibus perterrentes tenebrosi anima _—las ondas de energía que emitía lo alcanzaron, obligándolo a cerrar sus ojos.

Su magia se coló en sus huesos haciéndolos zumbar, su cuerpo ardió al mismo tiempo, encendiendo sus terminaciones nerviosas, no hubo tiempo de sentir dolor, todo pasó tan rápido que era como si nada hubiera pasado en realidad.

Abrió sus ojos, examinándose, todo seguía en su lugar. — ¿Qué me haz hecho? —preguntó al instante.

— Pronto te darás cuenta —una sonrisa gatuna se adueñó de su rostro al pasar su mirada por el desalineado rubio que tenía una expresión de pavor memorable—, mi intención era dejarte de esa forma lo tendrías bien merecido, pero le debes a una gran chica que siempre haz molestado el hecho de que te conceda la oportunidad de poder revertir mi maldición.

Draco sentía el ambiente pesado como si no fuese capaz de conseguir el oxígeno necesario para mantenerse en pie y consciente, una sensación espinosa se instaló en su cuerpo.

—Esto no es real, estoy alucinando… —balbuceó con una sonrisa trémula.

—Ahora tendrás que demostrar que puedes ser una buena persona, vas a tener que encontrar un corazón puro de una bruja que te ame a pesar de tu maldición, pero lo difícil será que tendrás que buscarla entre las personas que haz despreciado.

—Estoy volviéndome loco —exclamó, ignorando las palabras de la mujer.

—Escucha bien Malfoy —ordenó con voz autoritaria—, esta rosa negra representa tu corazón —mostró una hermosa y peligrosa flor que resplandecía con aura verdosa—, en 19 lunas llenas se pondrá blanca, si para entonces no haz logrado encontrar a esa chica, te quedaras así para siempre y no habrá poder que pueda deshacer la maldición.

Él ni siquiera procesó sus palabras, estaba más preocupado por lo que le estaba sucediendo, estaba sudando como puerco y eso no era algo normal en él. En cuanto pudo moverse, sólo pensó en huir de ahí, de esa escalofriante chica.

— ¡Eres una maniática, el Ministerio se enterara de esto! —arrastró sus pies hasta la salida, escuchando a su espalda la risa de Orla Quirke.

*º*º*º

Luna y Ginny caminaban entretenidas en su conversación, después de disfrutar de una cena en el Callejón Diagon con otras chicas de su curso, pero ahora sólo quedaban las dos.

— ¿Quieres un helado? —preguntó la pelirroja al pasar frente a Florean Fortescue.

—Sería un buen postre, la noche es cálida.

—Eso mismo pensé.

No tardaron en salir con un cono y dos bolas de helado cada una. Ginny apenas le había dado una probada cuando un tipo tropezó con ella, haciendo que su nieve terminara embarrada en el suelo.

— ¡Oye! —se giró furiosa, observando la espalda del sujeto— ¿Malfoy? —inquirió al reconocerlo— ¡Vuelve… arrghs, es tan…! —pateó el suelo, enfurruñada— Seguro lo hizo apropósito.

—No lo sé, no parecía estar bien —manifestó Luna, mirando el lugar por el que se había ido Malfoy.

—Es un idiota, seguramente quería molestarme pero como es cobarde ni siquiera se quedó a enfrentarme —cruzó sus brazos con una mueca de desagrado—. Ahora tendré que comprarme otro.

—Puedo invitártelo —sugirió Lunita, en su rostro aún se registraba un atisbo de preocupación que había adquirido al notar una extraño hálito en el hurón.

—Gracias, pero puedo pagarlo —su expresión se suavizó, después de todo no había mucho que pudiera hacer.

— ¿Por dónde se fue? —cuestionó Nott, logrando captar la atención de las chicas.

—No lo sé —resopló Blaise, pasando su mano por sus cabellos rizados, fue entonces que vio a las dos chicas—, espera…

—Buenas…

—Ahórratelo —Ginn alzó su mano frente a la cara del moreno—, tu amiguete ese se fue por allá y dile que pagará por mi helado —masculló torciendo su boca.

—Oh… yo pagaré por él —enunció galante.

—No quiero tu dinero.

—Entonces quizás otro día…

La pelirroja rodó sus ojos. — ¿Es en serio? —soltó con marcado sarcasmo— No, ya tuve suficiente de ustedes, vámonos Luna.

—Weasley…

—Corta el rollo, Draco nos necesita —le recordó Theo, golpeando su hombro, antes de seguir la dirección que Ginevra había indicado.

Blaise asintió, una vez más había perdido la ocasión de acercarse a Weasley, pero algún día lo conseguiría.

—Algo serio esta pasando con respecto a Malfoy —expresó Luna con la frente poblada de arrugas.

—Quizás sólo tuvo una pelea con sus amiguitos —dijo sin querer darle más importancia.

—Mmm… —murmuró, un mal presentimiento azotó su corazón, había maldad en el ambiente asustando a las criaturas mágicas.

*º*º*º

Draco llegó al departamento que compartía con Theo y Nott en la universidad, como pudo se internó en su cuarto, la espalda le dolía como si se hubiera rotó los omoplatos y su cabeza seguía dándole vueltas cual si hubiera recibido un gran golpe. Se sentía extraño, pesado como si se tratara de una estatua y tan torpe como un troll en sus movimientos, parecía que su cuerpo no le perteneciera.

¿Acaso su maldición era cierta o sólo era que se había sugestionado?

—Vine a traerte un recuerdito que no deberías perder de vista —susurró Orla señalando la rosa que había depositado en la mesa central, sacándole un buen susto a Draco, el cual agrando sus ojos a más no poder al verla recostada a lo largo del sillón, como si de una diva se tratara.

La bruja se levantó con movimientos de gacela del sillón y en un parpadeó se encontraba frente a Malfoy. —Tan hórrido y lóbrego —musitó dulcificando su voz, haciendo el amague de deslizar su mano por su cara.

—Aléjate —no dudo ni un minuto en rechazarla, la lastima que había visto reflejadas en sus orbes no le había agradado, incrementaba su ansiedad y la ola creciente de miedo que ya lo estaba carcomiendo por dentro.

—Sigue siendo mezquino y acabaras muerto —puso en aviso, apartándose de él deambulando por la habitación quedándose en silencio unos segundos—, por cierto olvide mencionarte que tu debes de amar a esa chica. ¿Algo que por cierto tu desconoces, no? —profirió mirándolo directamente a los ojos— Suerte con eso, porque de lograrlo tendrás que sellar su amor con un beso, sólo así vencerás la maldición, querido —Orla sonrió con maligna satisfacción, un espejo de mano tallado en madera apareció en sus manos.

—Estás loca, no existe esa maldición…

— ¿Tan seguro estas de eso? —cuestionó con sorna, colocando el espejo frente al estupefacto rubio —Sólo mira…

El corazón se le detuvo a Malfoy al ver la espantosa imagen que aparecía en el espejo, tenía que estar mintiendo esa horripilante criatura no podía ser él. Se replegó hasta la pared gritando de forma desgarradora, alzó sus manos temblorosas notando un par de garras.

— ¡Noooo! ¿Qué me haz hecho maldita?

—No, no, no… haces la pregunta equivocada, eso que ves es lo que eres, tienes mucho trabajo por hacer Draco Malfoy. No olvides mis apalabras tienes 19 lunas llenas para que encuentres a alguien que logre amarte en tu actual estado… —desapareció dejando el eco de sus terribles palabras.

Él quiso detenerla pero se esfumó entre sus manos, aterrorizado se miró en el reflejo de los ventanales de la habitación encontrando un monstruoso ser, que parecía haber sido sacado del mismísimo infierno, ese no podía ser él.

***º*º*º**

**Continuará…**

**¡Gracias por leer!**

***º*º*º**

* Personaje que asemejaba la conciencia de Pinocho.

* JK mencionó que la marca oscura desaparecía con la muerte de Voldemort dejando una fea cicatriz. Aquí mantendremos el tatuaje por cuestiones de la trama.

* Personaje de JK de Ravenclaw, modificamos los años que estuvo en Hogwarts para beneficio de la historia.

***º*º*º**

*** **Historia basada como ya se menciono en el disclaimer la historia de La bella y la bestia. Realizada para el **Drinnyfest:** reto cuento infantil del **grupo Drinny/Dranny: ¡El mejor amor prohibido! **En Facebook.

Ojala puedan leer nuestras otras historias de esta pareja.

* Inesperado (one-shot)

* Desleal tentación (longfic)

Por otra parte, quienes quieran hablar con nosotras, pueden buscarnos en** FB **como** Nenasfashion o Nenas Walpurgis.**

En** twitter **es (arroba)**NenasFashion**

*** ¨ )¸.·´¸.·´¨)**

**(´¸.·*´¯`*»— — The darkness princess & Lady Muerte.**


	2. El monstruo

**Disclaimer:** Nada nos pertenece, esto es sólo con fines de entretenimiento. La bella y la bestia tiene diversas versiones, aquí tomamos un poco de todas desde la película de disney con el mismo nombre, la versión de Alex Flinn con su libro Bestial, así como la película que crearon basada en el mismo, la historia de Jeanne-Marie Leprince de Beaumont, Gabriela Susan Barbot de Gallan de Villeneuve entre otros que tengan derecho sobre el argumento. Nosotras únicamente creamos una adaptación de la trama a los personajes de J.k. Rowling.

* * *

**¤°.¸¸.·´¯»«´¯·.¸¸ o .¸¸.·´¯»«´¯·.¸¸.°¤**

**PÉTALOS NEGROS**

By

The darkness princess & Lady Muerte

* * *

_Para ustedes que nos miran desde el cielo._

_Siempre estarán en nuestros corazones._

_D.B.M._

*·º·*·º·*

_**El monstruo.**_

Aterrado hasta los huesos como un niño pequeño que le teme a la oscuridad, gimoteó, avanzó unos pasos hacia atrás.

No, él no podía ser aquel monstruo.

Se topó con un par de muebles en su franca huida. Unas imponentes alas negras brotaban de su espalda, impidiéndole tocar la pared con la que acababa de chocar. Se giró asustado, un grito ahogado escapó de su garganta, pero no era sólo por eso su cabeza se sentía extrañaba, pesada y con terror comprobó que se trataba de unos cuernos que se alzaban con grandeza culminando en filosas puntas y sus manos terminaban en feroces garras. Sus dientes caninos habían crecido, sobre salían de fila de dientes perfectos.

Su piel, su hermosa piel pálida había desaparecido, ahora era negruzca, dura y brillante como una piedra de obsidiana.

Se acercó con pasos temblorosos a su reflejo, notando que su hermoso rostro había desaparecido, sus ojos ahora eran completamente rojo carmesí. No había quedado nada de aquel atractivo chico que había sido.

Espeluznante, era la palabra que mejor lo describía ahora.

Sólo la imagen de una gárgola podía asemejarse a lo que él era ahora.

Temblando como una hoja al viento se dejó caer de rodillas, llorando como no lo había hecho en años.

— ¡No! —gritó, desgarrándose el alma.

No era verdad, todo era un engaño, producto de un alucinógeno. No existía maldición tal que pudiera dejar a un hombre en aquel estado. No debía, era mentira.

Rogaba a todos los magos que aquello no fuese verdad, mil veces antes que ser ese monstruo prefería morir.

***º*º*º**

Blaise y Theodore entraron a su departamento con sigilo y varitas en mano, sus compañeros de los demás pisos los habían advertido del escándalo que habían escuchado momentos antes de que ellos arribaran.

En un primer momento creyeron que todo se encontraba bien, pero nada más avanzaron unos pasos y volvieron a su anterior estado de alerta; el lugar parecía haber sido saqueado, destruido en su totalidad. La oscuridad les impidió ver con claridad el grado de los daños, pero eso no lo hacía menos impactante y molesto.

—Pero ¿qué carajos…?

Theo le hizo una señal para que se mantuviera callado, indicando con sus ojos el fondo del departamento, donde una figura permanecía alejada de la luz que provenía del pasillo. Adoptaron sus posturas de defensa, listos para una batalla.

—Confun…

—Expe….

—Soy yo —pronunció, logrando que ellos desistieran de su ataque, intercambiando miradas extrañados.

— ¿Draco? —inquirió Theo desconfiado.

— ¿Qué haces a oscuras? —añadió Blaise, dispuesto a prender la chimenea.

— ¡No lo hagas! —se acurrucó contra sí, tratando de cubrirse.

— ¿Qué es lo qué pasa? ¿Qué ocurrió aquí? —repreguntó Theo buscando acercarse a él entre aquel estropicio que era la sala.

Blaise hizo caso omiso de la petición, la luz del fuego y las velas iluminaron la estancia hasta su último rincón. Nott no pudo evitar hacerse hacia atrás sorprendido al ver la extraña criatura, que le causó una oleada de miedo.

— ¡Demonios, te dije que no lo hicieras! —vociferó rabioso, cubriéndose como podía.

Zabinni no estaba mejor que Theo, sus ojos abiertos de par en par y su mandíbula se fue al suelo, sus ojos reflejaban el terror que estaba sintiendo. Volvió a empuñar su varita, dispuesto a defenderse de cualquier ataque.

Esa quimera o lo que fuese, no podía ser su amigo.

— ¡Qué diablos! —exclamó tratando de reponerse de la tremenda impresión— ¿Quién eres y qué haz hecho con Draco?

— ¡Idiota, soy Draco! —alzó la voz, incorporándose tambaleando pues aún no se acostumbraba a su nueva forma. Aunque aquello no fue de mucha ayuda, al contrario tenso más la situación pues ambos Slytherins le apuntaron.

—No lo eres —declaró Zabinni, notando con horror la varita de su amigo en el suelo—. Demonios, es un asesino… mató a Draco.

— ¿Qué? —soltó Theo sin bajar su varita.

— ¡Maldita sea! —gruñó— ¡Por un carajo yo soy Draco y te pateare el trasero por decir semejante estupidez Blaise!

— ¿Cómo puedes ser él? Eres… eres un monstruo —manifestó Theodore, incapaz de creer aquello.

— ¡Eso es porque una maldita loca me dejó así!

Blaise y Theo como buenos Slytherins, no se tragaron aquel cuento. Desconfiados, se miraron uno al otro.

—Llamemos a los aurores, mejor a los inefables o a la división de bestias —sugirió Blaise en un susurro para Theo—. Esa cosa debió asesinar a Draco.

— ¡Te puedo escuchar perfectamente, negro! —amonestó, tratando de controlarse.

—No conozco ninguna maldición que pueda causar eso —arremetió Nott, estrechando sus ojos, esa criatura actuaba demasiado extraño hasta costaba verla sin apartar la mirada. Ni siquiera quería pensar en que Blaise tuviera razón y Draco hubiese sido atacado por esa cosa, recorrió el lugar buscando algún rastro de su amigo, encontrando restos de su ropa.

Tragó en seco, el color se le fue, dejándolo pálido.

Ahora no creía que eso fuese una idea loca, trató de buscar partes humanas pero no había ni siquiera sangre. ¿Qué había pasado realmente?

— ¿Crees qué si yo la conociera seguiría así? —bramó, avanzando hacia ellos.

— ¡Detente no te acerques! —dijo Blaise amenazante, tratando de mantenerse firme y que su mano no temblara.

—Diablos soy Draco, ya les dije que una psicópata de la escuela me hizo esto, esa tal Orla Quirke, esa horrible chica que siempre quería tomarte fotos y entrevistarme, para el estúpido periódico escolar. Sufría un patético enamoramiento por mí y no supo manejar el rechazo, me atacó en el Black Moon, me lanzó una maldición, me persiguió hasta aquí dejándome eso señaló la rosa negra con aquel brillo verde que la caracterizaba, tirada en el suelo de forma descuidada—. Dijo que en 19 lunas llenas esa maldita flor será blanca que si para entonces no he logrado vencer su maldición me quedare así para siempre.

Blaise soltó una franca carcajada, que logró enfurecer más a Malfoy, ya le daría una lección cuando recobrara su cuerpo, porque si lo hacía ahora no sabría si sería capaz de detenerse y evitar matarlo.

— ¡Por Slytherin! Éste está más loco de lo que pensaba, cree que es Draco y habla de cosas extrañas, lancémosle un _Incarcerus _o un _Diffindo_ en su garganta antes de que acabe con nosotros.

—Sigo aquí imbécil, soy yo el que te cortara la garganta cuando te alcance.

—Maldita criatura cómo te atreves a hablarme así. ¡Bestia horrible, ahora aprenderás!

— ¡Basta! —pidió Nott evitando que Zabinni atacara a la criatura—. Si en verdad fuera una bestia ya nos hubiera atacado o matado.

— ¡Por fin! —resopló Draco alzando sus brazos, logrando que sus alas se movieran, desequilibrándolo ligeramente.

—No tan pronto, no sabemos quién eres o qué eres, pero si esperas que no te entreguemos al Ministerio o te matemos aquí, tendrás que demostrarnos que en verdad eres Draco —profirió Theodore, bajando su varita.

Malfoy soltó un sonido grotesco de queja, pero no le quedaba más que hacer lo que él pedía. Meditó un par de minutos, sabía que debía decir algún secreto gordo de ellos para que le creyeran. No le costó mucho hallar algunos, después de todo eran amigos desde hacía años.

—Theo, sueles tener pesadillas por la muerte de tu madre y tu Blaise, en sexto utilizaste un encantamiento _glamur_ para cubrir las horribles protuberancias que te salieron en tu rostro, sólo porque no querías que la Weasley te viera así en la cena del viejo Sluggy...

—Es él, está vivo, es nuestro Draquito… —avanzó hacía él, dispuesto a abrazarlo dramáticamente pero se detuvo con un gesto de desagrado— versión de monstruos de halloween muggle.

— ¿En serió hiciste eso? —cuestionó Theo, mirando con ojos de desprecio a su amigo—. A veces eres tan niña.

— ¿Qué estas insinuando? Sólo fue una vez, además el que parece afeminado siempre llorando por los rincones eres tú…

— ¿Quieren callarse los dos? Si no les importa necesito ayuda aquí.

Ambos lo miraron encogiéndose ligeramente.

—Habla y no omitas nada esta vez.

***º*º*º**

Ginny se encontraba en su cuarto ya con su pijama, tenía esparcidos en su cama varios pergaminos. Bajó el libro que tenía entre sus manos, estaba tratando de estudiar pero no podía concentrarse y todo debido al extraño comportamiento de Luna cuando habían regresado a casa después de encontrarse con los Slytherins.

Algunas veces cuando su amiga tenía un mal presentimiento era para preocuparse y otras más sólo se trataban de locuras suyas, esperaba que se tratara de lo segundo. Malfoy no era santo de su devoción, pero eso no quería decir que deseaba que algo le ocurriera.

Un escalofrío la recorrió al darse cuenta que últimamente había dejado que el hurón rebotador se colara en sus pensamientos y eso daba miedo.

No pudo evitar girar hacía el pizarrón de corcho que adornaba su pared, ahí se encontraban varias fotos de ella en distintas etapas de su vida y ligeramente escondida por otros papeles estaba la foto del Baile de Primavera, donde se encontraba ella al lado del estirado de Malfoy.

Aún podía recordar lo extraño e incomodó que había sido estar parada junto a él en el estrado, y entonces habían tenido que abrir el Baile, los profesores conscientes de sus diferencias, los habían llevado —casi a arrastras a la pista—, donde el resto de los asistentes se encontraban formando un circulo a su alrededor.

«Déjame guiarte y acabemos con esto». Le había dicho casi al inició, a regañadientes lo había hecho, porqué de haberle discutido, aquello hubiera terminado en una pelea bastante bochornosa.

No podía decir que había sido el peor baile de su vida, al principio había estado un poco tiesa pero era debido a que se encontraba danzando con él precisamente, pero con el pasó de los segundos todo se había vuelto más fluido, él era sin duda un bailarín experimentado, aunque le costara reconocerlo.

Y como él había dicho, en abrir y cerrar de ojos, la canción había llegado a su fin, liberándola de tener que estar junto a él. Pansy Parikinson había llegado a su lado montando toda una rabieta, obligando a Malfoy a llevársela lejos de la pista.

Las parejas habían comenzado a bailar y sus amigos se habían reunido con ella, haciéndole olvidar por el resto de la noche, aquel desagradable suceso. Aunque toda esa semana había tenido que soportar, comentarios y burlas mordaces.

Desde que Orla le había hecho esa pregunta: «¿Crees qué él pueda cambiar?». Ella había estado dándole vueltas una y otra vez a eso. Todos habían salido con marcas de la guerra y él no podía ser la excepción. Ella varías veces había escuchado por comentarios de sus compañeras que él había estado involucrado en varias peleas con otros chicos de la universidad.

Por supuesto ella nunca había sentido el interés en comprobar el motivo de esas riñas, en algún momento también pensó que si él llevaba alguno que otro moretón en su rostro era porque se lo había ganado, pues solía ser un brabucón, pero tal vez ciertos rumores eran ciertos y él no siempre las había comenzado.

Para nadie era un secreto que él era un ex mortifago y en estos tiempos eso no era nada bueno, las personas no apreciaban a los que habían estado del lado de Voldemort, solían repudiarlos y no los culpaba, muchas personas habían perdido a sus seres queridos a manos de mortifagos y luchando en la guerra.

— ¿Será qué si oculte algo agradable en su retorcido ser? Bueno tiene amigos… aunque tampoco son precisamente los más santos. Tal vez él sea eso que refleja, una vil sombra de su padre, un monstruo con apariencia de ángel.

Se revolvió su cabello y agitó su cabeza. —Debo dejar de pensar en eso, a mi qué me importa, que se vaya al infierno si eso es lo que quiere.

Por el resto de la noche, ella no volvió a pensar en Draco Malfoy.

***º*º*º**

Malfoy les contó todo lo que había pasado, sintiéndose tonto pues aquello parecía una historia demasiado absurda de esas que escribían los muggles. Y la forma en que lo miraban sus amigos no estaba ayudando para nada, él ya se sentía mal no necesitaba que ellos confirmaran el hecho de que estaba frito, jodido o como quisieran decirle.

Blaise soltó un silbido rompiendo el silencio sepulcral. — ¡Por las pelotas de Merlín esta vez si la jodiste Draco! Tal vez deberías haberle hecho caso, al final dices que era atractiva; quizás hizo todo esto porque quiere que la conquistes.

—Bueno, podría ser, dijo que encontrarías a la chica entre las que haz despreciado — concordó Nott con una mueca.

—Dudo que quiera eso, ¡ella me detesta, me hizo esto!

—Ya, ya Draquito no gruñas, podríamos ir al Ministerio alguien debe saber cómo romper esa clase de maldición sin tener que hacer lo que ella dijo.

—Podría ser pero no podemos arriesgarnos a que no nos crean y encierren a Draco.

— ¡No voy a permitir que me encierren, no soy una bestia! —rugió exasperado mientras de su garganta surgía un gruñido parecido al de un león, cerró sus puños logrando que sus garras perforaran su piel y sus alas se batieran.

— ¡Contrólate! —ordenó Nott— Ya hiciste suficiente escándalo, si no quieres que los vecinos llamen a los aurores debes dejar de hacer eso.

—No creo que debas quedarte aquí, alguien podría verte —acotó Blaise meditabundo, se pasó la mano por su mentón preocupado.

— ¿Ahora tendré que esconderme como una rata? —vociferó, en verdad esto era un pesadilla, si, debía serlo, esto no le pasaba a un Malfoy.

—No se trata de eso, pero date cuenta que no podrás ocultarte en este departamento, necesitas más espacio —razonó Theo—, quizás si vuelves a Malfoy Manor.

—No, ahí no iré.

— ¿Por qué no? Tus padres no se encuentran.

—Lo sé, pero eso no quiere decir que no aparecerán en cualquier momento. Bien sabes que los aurores aún vigilan el lugar esperando encontrar algo que esta vez sí nos refunda en Azkaban. ¿Qué piensas que pasara si alguien me ve así?

—Tienes otras propiedades, piensa en alguna, en lo que encontramos la forma de regresarte a tu estado natural.

— ¿Haz intentado ya algún hechizo? —preguntó Zabinni.

—Claro que lo he hecho, pero nada ha funcionado.

—Tal vez si lo intentamos Theo y yo, ocurra algo.

—Háganlo.

—Pero quizás eso tenga repercusiones, tal vez seas un monstruo pero sigues siendo humano —musitó exteriorizando su temor.

— ¿Crees que soy humano? —inquirió con marcado sarcasmo.

—Vamos Draco, sabes que la magia que te dejó así es muy poderosa, posiblemente oscura y antigua, no sabemos lo que pueda ocurrir si dos magos tratamos de deshacerla sin tener el contrahechizo adecuado.

—No me importa, quiero correr el riesgo a quedarme así para siempre.

—Hagámoslo —artículo haciéndole una señal a Nott.

Los dos Slytherin empuñaron sus varias y se colocaron a una distancia prudente, colocaron los hechizos adecuados para proteger las paredes y que el ruido se quedara entre ellas y así evitar visitas inoportunas.

***º*º*º**

Draco parpadeó sintiéndose ligeramente mareado, lo último que recordaba era que unos rayos verdes lo habían impactado estrellándolo contra la pared.

—Espera, no te muevas —pidió Nott, manteniéndolo contra la alfombra.

—Hubo una explosión y volaste un par de metros, si no nos hubiéramos lanzado un _Protego, _hubiéramos terminado en St. Mungo —aclaró Blaise, aliviado de verlo reaccionar.

— ¿Soy yo de nuevo? —preguntó esperanzado.

—Hmn… no, lo siento —dijo Theo apesadumbrado.

Malfoy soltó una fuerte maldición, dejando caer su cabeza, estaba condenado, nunca podría deshacer la maldición, pasaría el resto de sus días siendo un engendro del demonio.

—Mátenme —suplicó.

—No digas idioteces —soltó molesto Blaise.

— ¡Con mil demonios, háganlo o lo haré yo! —habló determinado, arrancándose de las manos de sus amigos, incorporándose hasta estar completamente de pie.

—Imbécil, cómo nos puedes pedir eso, somos tus amigos —declaró Theodore.

— ¡No puedo vivir así!

—Encontraremos una manera de ayudarte, tal vez necesitamos un mago más poderoso — acertó el rubio.

— ¿Y qué esperan? ¿Qué se lo pida al Cara-rajada? Oye Potter, alguien me maldijo ¿podrías ayudarme? —refunfuñó realizando aspavientos con sus manos.

—Draco, tendrás que hacerte a la idea que si esa es la única forma de devolverte tu cuerpo, lo harás, incluso si tienes que lamerle los zapatos. No estás en posición para ponerte exigente y orgulloso —sermoneó Nott, tratando de ser realista, sabía que sus posibilidades de curarlo sin ayuda eran nulas.

—Intentemos hablar con Orla Quirke, quizás si te disculpas con ella acceda a quitarte su maldición —opinó Blaise, cruzándose de brazos.

—Por favor, esa loca sólo quiere torturarme, no accederá —denegó, sumergiéndose en un río de miseria y desesperación.

***º*º*º**

Era media mañana, Ginny se encontraba en el baño de la universidad secando sus manos, a su lado otras chicas se encontraban hablando de cosas triviales que a ella no le interesaban en lo más mínimo, o eso creía, porque al escuchar el nombre Malfoy, paró su oreja curiosa por saber cuál era el nuevo rumor sobre él.

—Escuche que no vino a la escuela.

—Tal vez esté enfermo.

—Dicen que se volvió loco, anoche al parecer varias personas lo vieron salir de forma histérica del Black Moon.

La plática continuó pero Ginny dejó de oír, perdiéndose en sus propios pensamientos.

_«¡Por la calva de Merlín! ¿Será qué Luna tenga razón? Malfoy no vino y ayer estaba actuando muy extraño, sus amigos también. ¿Qué le habrá ocurrido?»._

—Aquí estas —musitó Lavender, entrando al baño, parándose junto a ella, mirándose en el espejo—. ¿Qué pasa? Parece que viste un fantasma.

—Estoy bien —dijo componiendo una tibia sonrisa en sus labios.

— ¿No estarás pensando nuevamente en Potter?

—No —respondió tajante.

Las personas solían preguntarle mucho por él, compadeciéndola porque su relación no funcionó y ella estaba cansada de eso.

—Tranquila, fue sólo una pregunta. Este fin porque no vienes conmigo, vamos a ir a una fiesta. *Malcolm Preece, estará ahí.

—No lo sé, estaré ocupada.

—Creí que él te interesaba, debes darte otras oportunidades de conocer más chicos.

—Lav, en serio agradezco lo que intentas hacer pero por ahora no quiero salir con nadie —expuso, saliendo del baño.

—Oh vamos, sólo ve a la fiesta y diviértete, no te estoy pidiendo que salgas con él o que te acuestes con él, aunque es bastante atractivo, harían buena pareja a ambos les gusta el Quidditch.

—Y quizás sea sólo eso lo único que tengamos en común.

—Piénsalo —insistió, mirando sus manos.

—Bien lo haré, pero no le des alas, diciéndole que estaré ahí.

— ¡Si! No lo haré… —dijo mostrándole sus dedos en una señal de promesa.

—No festejes, sólo dije que lo pensaría —recalcó.

—Eso es algo —sonrió—. ¿Crees qué debo pintarme las uñas de un rosa más claro?

Miró las manos de su amiga que se movían frente a su rostro, cada uña iba pintada de un color distinto como si se tratara del arcoíris y creía que sólo Luna usa eso. —Si quieres, escucha tengo que irme, nos vemos después.

Se acomodó su bolso y siguió caminando por los pasillos, los pensamientos que había tenido en el sanitario volvieron a asaltarla.

_«¿En serio estoy pensando en ese de nuevo? No sé para qué estoy perdiendo mi tiempo pensando en él. Tal vez si necesito algo de distracción.»_

—Weasley, espera.

La chica se giró, sus cejas se fruncieron al ver de quién se trataba. — ¿Qué quieres Zabinni?

—Tranquila, vengo en son de paz —comentó llegando hasta ella.

Ginn lo miró con incredulidad, recargando su peso en su pie derecho, esperando que él siguiera.

—Es verdad, aunque quisiera que se tratara de otra cosa, necesito preguntarte por una chica que colabora contigo en el periódico.

— ¿Es en serio? Si esperas que te haga un favor, haciendo de San Valentin estás muy equivocado.

—No se trata de eso —aclaró torciendo sus labios, cómo si en verdad le interesara alguna loca de ese lugar—. Necesito encontrar a Quirke.

Los ojos de la pelirroja se estrecharon. — ¿Qué necesitas de ella?

—No soy yo, en realidad es un amigo…

— ¿Malfoy? —preguntó interrumpiéndolo.

— ¿Cómo sabes? —inquirió sorprendido.

— ¿Si es él? —ahora si estaba completamente confundida, ¿qué era lo que Malfoy querría con su amiga? Hasta dónde se había quedado él no la toleraba y siempre la trataba mal— ¿Se trata de una broma? Porque si es eso, te juro qué…

—No, no —se apresuró a decir, tratando de arreglar la situación no se suponía que Draco debía haber salido en la conversación—. Es para otra cosa, te juro por mi apellido que no es eso.

— ¿Sabes qué eso para mí no significa nada, cierto?

—Hieres mis sentimientos, estoy siendo honesto.

Rodó sus ojos, ante la expresión desolada del moreno, la cual bastaba decir que era graciosa, pero no quería reírse, se suponía que ella no fraternizaba con Slytherins.

—Bien, confiaré en ti pero si algo le sucede, sabré que fueron ustedes — aclaró pinchando con su dedo índice el torso del moreno, sorprendiéndose al sentirlo tan duro.

—Gracias, te haz ganado una cita conmigo.

— ¡Oh, que suerte la mía! —dijo fingiendo emoción— No seas tan agradecido, Orla debe estar en el taller de periodismo o en la Biblioteca.

—Lo de la cita era en serio —expresó poniéndose más coqueto, adoptando su pose de galán.

— ¡Blaise! —llamó Nott desde el final del pasillo, mostrándole una hoja que posiblemente fuera el horario de Quirke. A él le había tocado ablandar el corazón de la secretaría y al parecer lo había conseguido.

—Me tengo que ir, nos vemos —le brindó una sonrisa despampanante que no logró aturdir a la pelirroja, que estaba más interesada en saber qué se traían entre manos y cómo estaban Orla y Malfoy relacionados.

***º*º*º**

Theo miró una vez más la hoja que tenía entre manos, mientras Blaise le contaba lo que había averiguado.

—No se suponía que estuvieras coqueteando con Weasley.

— ¿Qué quieres qué haga? Soy irresistible…

—Sí, claro.

—Bien, por fin estábamos hablando civilizadamente no me satanices por intentar sacar algo de provecho para mí.

—Sólo no se lo digas a Draco o no te perdonara que en lugar de buscar una solución para él, estuvieras perdiendo el tiempo con ella.

—No lo haría. Haz visto las garras que tiene, sólo bastaría un rasguño para que me desgarre la garganta.

— ¡Ustedes dos, deténganse! —gritó Pansy, para desgracia de los dos chicos.

—Pans, ahora no.

—Fui a su departamento y Draco no estaba ahí. ¿Dónde está? ¿Por qué no responde mis mensajes? —chilló calamitosa.

—Pansy, Draco pescó un virus ayer y no se sentía bien, trata de no molestarlo tanto… él te contestara cuando se sienta mejor —informó Blaise de forma despreocupada.

— ¿Qué? ¿Qué clase de virus? ¿Está en St. Mungo? Exijo que me lo digan ahora mismo —demando con las manos en su cintura.

—Sigue así y sólo lograras que Draco te deje —replicó Nott, pasándola y siguiendo su camino.

— ¿Cómo te atreves a decirme eso? Él no me va a dejar.

—Si, si Pans. Nos vemos después —enunció Blaise, yendo tras su amigo. Escuchando los gritos de su amiga a su espalda.

***º*º*º**

Estuvieron buscando a la bruja por todo el plantel de la universidad, pero no habían logrado encontrarla.

—No puedo creerlo, parece que se la tragó la tierra —resopló Theo desanimado.

—Tal vez fue así, estoy muerto y tengo hambre.

—Sí, yo también.

— ¿Qué le diremos a Draco? —cuestionó angustiado Blaise.

—Seguiremos buscando después de comer algo, quizás podamos obtener la dirección de dónde vive.

—Supongo que si.

—Escuche que me estaban buscando —susurró una dulce voz.

Ambos alzaron sus miradas esperando encontrar a fea y escuálida chica, sin embargo fue todo lo contrario, se quedaron sin aliento al descubrir lo atractiva que era, Draco había dicho que lo era, pero verlo en vivo hacía que sus palabras se quedaran cortas.

— ¿Impresionados? Apuesto a que sí —dijo disfrutando de pasmo de los Slytherins—. ¿A qué debo que me estén buscando?

—Es sobre Draco —dijo Theodore superando la impresión con cierto esfuerzo. Sabía que cada una de sus acciones estaba siendo fríamente analizada por ella y debían tener cuidado o podrían correr peor suerte que la de su amigo.

—Draco, el pobre Draco —murmuró divertida— ¿Cómo se encuentra?

Blaise se sacudió los restos de su aturdimiento, detestaba no poder expresarse libremente y más cuando ella estaba abiertamente provocándolos.

—Él desea hablar contigo.

— ¿Ah si? El gran Draco Malfoy quiere hablar conmigo, debe tratarse de un milagro… —se mofó, mostrando sus dientes en una sonrisa—. Sabía que les contaría, aunque no creí que ustedes le creyeran. ¿Qué opinan de su nueva apariencia? Le va bien ¿no?

Los dos tuvieron que contenerse, aunque por ganas de callarla no paraban. Sus rostros apuestos estaban cubiertos por una seriedad que parecía que se encontraban en un cementerio y no en una escuela.

—Está sufriendo por esto, si hablas con él…

— ¿Sufriendo? ¿Cuánto? ¿Unas horas? Al parecer aún no ha entendido nada, ni ustedes tampoco. Esto es apenas el comienzo, recuérdenselo tiene 19 lunas llenas para lograr romper la maldición, así que aún le queda mucho tiempo para meditar sobre sus acciones.

—Debes ayudarlo —pidió Blaise tomándola del brazo.

—No te atrevas a tocarme de nuevo —advirtió, logrando que los dedos del moreno se separan de su piel—. Ya hice suficiente por él, no puedo quitarle la maldición si eso es lo que esperan que haga, él único que tiene ese poder es él, sólo tiene que aprender el verdadero significado del amor y lograr que una chica de las que despreció se enamore de él.

—No es tan sencillo… —objetó Theo, su frente se pobló de pequeñas arrugas.

—No dije que lo sería, pero ahora los tiene a ustedes para ayudarlo —anunció, mirándolos con elocuencia—, con suerte, también logren aprender algo con todo esto.

—Por favor…

— ¿Por favor? —repitió con sorna—, es curioso que sepan utilizar esa palabra y que sólo lo hagan cuando necesitan algo…

—No es así…

—Ahórrate las explicaciones —dijo colocando su dedo sobre los labios de Theo—. No se molesten en buscarme de nuevo.

—El Ministerio sabrá de esto —amenazó Blaise, sin poder contenerse más. Esa maldita chica no los podía tratar como si fueran basura y esperar que se quedaran callados.

Orla rió divertida, acariciando la mejilla del moreno que de inmediato retrocedió buscando alejarse de ese toque que lo quemaba y asqueaba. — ¿Y qué dirán? Bueno pensándolo bien, háganlo, sería interesante ver como Malfoy va a parar a una celda. Dudo que en Azkaban o en el Departamento de Misterios encuentre el amor.

— ¿Cómo sabes que sería así? ¿Qué no serás tú la que termine ahí?

—No me subestimen, ese sería un gran error —replicó atravesando con su mirada iridiscente a Theo, logrando que el miedo se apoderara de él obstruyéndole la garganta.

Orla esbozó una dulce sonrisa, se alejó de ellos contoneándose divertida, cuando se detuvo ladeando su rostro, comprobando que ambos chicos seguían ahí con la mirada perdida en ella.

—Por cierto, olvide mencionar que le espera una sorpresa cada luna llena a Draco, díganle que es un regalo —con ello, desapareció fusionándose con las sombras que formaban las columnas y los vitrales.

Sintiéndose a salvo de la maldad de aquella chica, Blaise y Theodore volvieron a respirar con tranquilidad, incluso sus corazones retomaron su ritmo. Ninguno podía negar que al menos en un momento habían temido por lo que les pudiera ocurrir, definitivamente Orla Quirke no era cualquier bruja.

— ¿Qué piensas que quiso decir con eso? —cuestionó Zabinni después de unos minutos.

Nott tomó una profunda bocanada de aire, esperando que eso lo hiciera sentir al menos un poco mejor y que le quitara aquella pesadez que sentía. —No lo sé y tal vez no sea nada bueno.

***º*º*º**

Ginevra llevaba un vaso de jugo en la mano, había dejado ya en paz el tema de Malfoy, pues sólo le estaba causando un horrible dolor de cabeza y ella aún tenía que estar en la escuela y concluir la edición del periódico.

Pronunció la contraseña de la puerta y entró a la habitación, topándose con su compañera Orla y Colin trabajando.

—Hola —saludó, dejó sus cosas en su mesa de trabajo.

Los chicos le respondieron y ella curvó sus labios. Sus ojos no pudieron evitar dirigirse hacia la chica, cómo esperando encontrar alguna pista de que Malfoy la hubiera molestado, pero parecía estar bien incluso estaba sonriendo demasiado.

El gusano de la curiosidad creció en su interior hasta el punto en que no la dejaba escribir, así que dejó la pluma en el tintero y se dirigió hacia donde estaba Orla.

—Eh oye, me entere que los amigos de Malfoy te estaban buscando, ¿estás bien?

—Si, estoy bien, digamos que limamos las asperezas.

— ¿En serio? —preguntó anonadada.

—Si.

—Entonces ¿viste a Malfoy? —curioseó, mordiendo el interior de su mejilla. Sabía que no debía estar haciendo estas preguntas, sólo estaba logrando incomodar a la chica.

—Si, aunque él estará un tiempo ausente.

Ginny enarcó su ceja sin comprender la respuesta. — ¿Ausente?

—Pareces muy interesada —señaló mirando con una sonrisita que logró poner nerviosa a la pelirroja—, creía que te degradaba, aunque personalidades contrarías se atraen ¿no? — ahora fue su turno de regresarle la pregunta que le había hecho hacía unos días.

—Al menos a mí, él no me atrae nada —denegó rotunda, poniendo una expresión de horror.

—Oh…

—Sólo quería saber si estabas bien, si necesitas algo estaré por allá —señaló su mesa y se fue después de sonreírle un poco.

_«¿Gustarme Malfoy? Por favor, nunca he tenido tan malos gustos.»_

Orla sonrió enigmáticamente, como si fuera capaz de oír los pensamientos de Ginny.

***º*º*º**

Más tarde cuando él sol había caído, Ginny por fin terminó su trabajo, la edición estaba terminada, sus compañeros se encargarían de duplicarla. Se estiró un poco y caminó hacia la salida, donde estaba el punto de aparición.

—Luna —pronunció el nombre de su amiga al verla entre los estudiantes.

—Hola…

— ¿Qué pasa? Pareces desanimada —comentó al notar su cara larga.

—No, es que la energía de la escuela esta desarmonizada igual que las auras de Nott y Zabinni, creo que algo terrible le pasó a Malfoy.

Una sensación espeluznante le recorrió el cuerpo a Ginny, ahora estaba más cerca de creer que al hurón le había ocurrido algo, todo el día había estado presenciando extraños sucesos: las chicas del baño, Zabinni y Nott, Orla…

—No lo creo, olvida eso —enredó su brazo y la condujo al punto de aparición—. Seguro querrás ver a mi hermano…

***º*º*º**

Draco se encontraba en una mansión que tenían en Arbroath, había estado ahí desde hacía un par de horas y ya sentía que el lugar lo asfixiaba. No le estaba siendo nada fácil acostumbrarse a su nuevo cuerpo y a esas estorbosas alas.

Evitaba a toda costa mirarse, le había pedido a uno de sus elfos que cubriera todos los espejos. Al menos la servidumbre lo reconocía, eso hacía menos miserable su existencia.

No tenía muchas esperanzas de que sus amigos lograran convencer a esa loca de que revertir su maldición, de cualquier forma no estaba seguro de que volver a verla fuese lo mejor, no podía pensar de qué manera las cosas pudieran empeorar pero seguro ella si tenía idea de cómo hacerlo sentir peor.

Silencio, soledad, vacío.

Eran apenas unas de las emociones que lo envolvían, no era algo que no hubiese sentido antes pero ahora se maximizaban debido a su condición. Sus ojos carmesí se dirigieron hacía la rosa negra que parecía ser la única que lo acompañaría en esa condena, recordándole como poco a poco se acaba su tiempo, burlándose de él.

Las ganas de destrozar todo a su alrededor aún estaban dentro de él junto con su furia.

—Yo no me merezco esto —dijo en voz alta, era lo que se había estado repitiendo una y otra vez, incapaz de creer que el monstruo en el que se había convertido representaba su «yo verdadero».

Bien, tal vez no había sido precisamente amable con algunas personas, pero eso tenía una explicación. Él era un Malfoy Black, un sangre pura, tal vez eso ya no representaba nada ahora, pero en el pasado sí y en algunas familias seguía significando algo.

No porqué la guerra había concluido, él iba a comenzar a amar a los sangre sucia, mestizos, traidores de sangre y squibs, porque ellos tampoco lo querían precisamente, era algo que venía desde generaciones atrás, estaba en su sangre, en su educación, en su vida diaria.

Y las veces que él se había olvidado de sus prejuicios ¿qué había sucedido?, lo habían rechazado, herido. Potter estaba entre esos, él se había rehusado a ser su amigo —bien tal vez no tendría que haber dicho ciertas cosas—.

—Draco, oh… ahí estas —manifestó Blaise entrando al lugar—. ¿Qué haces ahí? No te estarás poniendo sentimental como un Hufflepuff, porque eso sería peor que él que seas un monstruo.

—Negro déjalo, ya quisiera verte en su lugar seguramente estarías lloriqueando por doquier con lo dramático que a veces eres —exclamó Theo, golpeando el hombro del chico.

—Si, claro… apuesto a que llorarías más tú.

Malfoy agradeció que ellos llegaran, sus pensamiento comenzaban a dirigirse a un lugar que no le agradaba. Debía estar enojado, pero si ellos lo trataran con compasión sería peor. Si se estaba poniendo sentimental como un Hufflic y eso apestaba, pero podía decir que ni si quiera Potter podía tener mejores amigos que él en ese instante.

—Odio interrumpir su romanceo pero ¿qué pasó con Quirke?

—Esa chica esta chiflada, da miedo —soltó Blaise acomodándose en el sillón.

—No te ayudara —informó Nott, sintiendo ser el portador de tan mala noticia—. Además dijo que… que te espera una sorpresa cada luna llena.

— ¡Demonios! Ahora me convertiré en licántropo ¿o qué?

— No creo que sea algo así, tal vez sólo lo dijo para asustarte —acotó Blaise, buscando aligerar el golpe para su amigo.

—Es lo más probable —añadió Theo, sentándose al lado del moreno.

— ¿Qué voy a hacer? ¡Joder! —se llevó las manos a su cabeza, al menos aún conservaba su cabello, las deslizó por su rostro sin recordar que tenía garras logrando hacerse unos rasguños—. ¡Maldición! —gruñó esperando sentir su sangre correr, pero no sucedió tenía un sistema de sanación envidiable. Esa maldita bruja incluso había pensado en la posibilidad de que él se hiciera daño sólo y había encontrado como evitarlo.

—Busquemos ayuda —sugirió Theodore.

— ¿Quién diablos me va a ayudar?

—Haz olvidado lo que puede hacer el dinero —repuso Blaise con una sonrisa de lado y un brillo pillo en su mirada.

***º*º*º**

Las semanas comenzaron a correr, visitaron a todos los magos del país, viajaron a otros lugares, incluso África, creyendo que algún chaman pudiera ser capaz de romper aquella maldición, pero las respuestas siempre eran negativas.

Entre Blaise y Theo habían estado revisando Bibliotecas buscando algo que se asemejara al caso de su amigo sin encontrar realmente mucha información. Sólo leyendas y cuentos de hadas, sobre brujas que maldecían princesas y príncipes, pero nada que pudieran tomar en serio y menos cuando eran relatos que habían hecho muggles.

En el Ministerio habían encontrado casos de brujas que habían sido sentenciadas al beso del dementor, por haber lanzado maléficos y maldiciones imperdonables a sus hombres por engañarlas, pero nada comparado con lo que le había sucedido a su amigo.

Así que seguían en blanco, como habían comenzado.

Su cuerpo oscuro comenzaba a reflejar su ánimo, había perdido unos kilos. No podía usar su ropa normal, por lo cual habían mandado hacer túnicas que lograran cubrirlo por completo para cuando salía a visitar a otro charlatán que prometía tener el poder para regresarlo a la normalidad.

También le habían hecho arreglos a otros de sus conjuntos para que estuviera cómodo en la mansión y no anduviera sólo en ropa interior. Era bastante desagradable para ellos y para él, no es que hubiera cambiado mucho allá abajo, pero no era que quisiera exponer al mundo.

Y por fin llegó el día que sería luna llena, entre más se acercaba la noche más temía. Al no saber lo que podría ocurrir les pidió a sus amigos que no lo visitaran, así que ahí estaba sólo esperando lo peor. Sentado en el balcón, pensando en lo mucho que había cambiado su vida.

Había recibido una carta de su madre y muchos mensajes de Pansy, aún no les contaba nada sobre su aspecto y prefería que eso siguiera así.

Aunque últimamente la idea de que sólo pudiera librarse de la maldición consiguiendo el amor de una chica y dándole un beso había estado tomando fuerza en su cabeza, por más loco que eso fuera.

El cielo se fue tiñendo de colores cálidos hasta que la noche cayó, pendiente de cualquier síntoma que le revelara lo que iba a pasar, incluso había comenzado a sudar, su corazón latía apresura dentro de su tórax.

Los rayos de la luna llena alcanzaron su cuerpo, bañándolo por completo. Su mandíbula cayó y sus ojos se abrieron de forma desmedida, incluso se olvidó de respirar.

Era humano de nuevo, era su cuerpo, su piel pálida nuevamente. Se quedó perplejo incapaz de moverse por la emoción que lo embargaba.

— ¿C-cómo es posible?

Era demasiado bueno para ser verdad, pero aún así lo era, estaba seguro. Se levantó comenzando a reír de felicidad, de nervios, de Merlín sabrá qué.

Lo único que le importaba es que era él de nuevo.

Avanzó hacia la habitación, deseando llamar a sus amigos por la chimenea y contarles lo que había ocurrido, pero cuando estaba a punto de alcanzarla se dio cuenta de que su cuerpo había vuelto a ser el de una bestia.

—Noooo… —soltó sin aire, mirando sus manos.

¿Qué clase de broma cruel era aquella?

No comprendía lo que estaba ocurriendo, incapaz de pensar se quedó ahí, clavado al piso como una estatua.

Su felicidad se esfumó tan rápido como había llegado, ni siquiera había sido capaz de disfrutarla. Quirke le había dado una nueva forma de tortura, ¿acaso quería que se volviera loco? Porque lo estaba logrando.

Unas lágrimas furiosas y traicioneras inundaron sus ojos y recorrieron su cara, apenas recuperó la fuerza de sus piernas, se dirigió al balcón comprobando con rabia que al regresar a la noche, a la luz de la luna su cuerpo volvía al de un humano pero en cuanto se alejaba de ella era un monstruo nuevamente.

—Draco, Draco… trajimos una botella del whiskey que tanto te gusta —anunció cantarín Blaise.

—Ni creas que te íbamos a dejar solo, estamos…

Ambos Slytherins que iban decididos a acompañarlo y ayudarlo a enfrentar el nuevo mal, se quedaron blancos como fantasmas al ver como la mitad del cuerpo de su amigo era humano y la otra parte era de una bestia.

La botella que llevara Zabinni en su mano cayó al suelo rompiéndose en mil pedazos, manchando la ostentosa alfombra persa y a ninguno le importó, no con lo que estaba ocurriendo.

Los tres habían pasado los últimos días, comentando lo peor que podía pasar pero ninguna de sus ideas se había acercado a la realidad.

— ¡Lárguense! ¡Déjenme sólo!

Theodore jaló a Blaise, el cual aún seguía con la mirada clavada en Draco.

—Vamos.

—Pero… —soltó un improperio, se dio vuelta y con pasos malhumorados salió de la habitación, seguido de Theo, quien miró una vez más a Draco, sintiendo un nudo en su interior.

***º*º*º**

Por días Draco no dijo nada, sólo estuvo ahí sumergido en sí mismo. Blaise y Theodore se preocuparon un montón pensando en que no lograría atravesar esa etapa de depresión.

La escuela había concluido, por lo cual tenían más tiempo para dedicarse a investigar, en distintas Bibliotecas del mundo mágico.

Finalmente Draco salió de su estado, volvió a hablarles y comer. La próxima luna llena se acercaba y quizás él nuevamente se deprimiría al ver su aspecto de humano, pero era algo que no podían evitar.

Intentaron con otros hechiceros, brujas, chamanes, curanderos, pero ninguno pudo revertir la maldición.

—No seguiré con esto, no iremos a ver a nadie más —anunció cuando se encontraban cenando.

—Sabíamos que dirías eso y creemos que es lo mejor —murmuró Blaise, codeando a Theo para que le dijera lo que habían estado hablando durante las investigaciones.

—Sabes que hemos estado reuniendo información y al principio creímos que era una tontería lo de los cuentos muggles pero al parecer coinciden mucho con tu caso…

Draco enarcó su ceja. — ¿Cuentos muggles? Enserio… no puedo creerlo, esto es despreciable, ¿ahora mis esperanzas se reducen a los muggles?

Nott lo ignoró sabía que aquello no le gustaría pero era lo que tenía. —En ellos la maldición que le lanzan las brujas se rompe con un beso de amor verdadero. ¿Te suena familiar?

Malfoy sintió que el corazón le dejaba de latir por el lapso de un segundo. Claro que el sonaba era lo que había dicho esa maldita freaky. Su feo rostro se contrajo en una mueca de tensión.

—Sigue —ordenó con su tono mandón.

—Así que quizás deberías comenzar a pensar en encontrar a una chica como Quirke dijo, una que hayas despreciado.

—También lo he estado pensando —confesó levantándose de estrepitosamente de la mesa logrando que sus amigos se sobresaltaran—, pero seamos realistas ¿quién malditamente se fijaría en mí en este estado?

—Pues no lo harán si tienes ese humor del diablo —refunfuñó Blaise, limpiando su pantalón pues su copa de vino había rodado y derramado su líquido sobre él.

— ¿Qué quieren que busque a una ciega? ¡Nunca rechace a una ciega! He incluso si encontrara a una dudo que no se diera cuenta que soy un monstruo.

—Contrólate —manifestó Nott, lanzándole una mirada que aterrorizaría a cualquiera incluso a él que era una criatura tenebrosa—. Tienes que cambiar de actitud o no lograras nada, tratamos de ayudarte.

— ¡Me estas echando en cara que es por eso que estoy así!

—Si, si quieres verlo de esa manera. Maldita sea Draco, eres un idiota —ahora él también estaba molesto. ¡Genial! Así no llegarían a ningún lado.

—Carajo sabemos que es difícil para ti, pero vas a tener que tragarte tu maldito orgullo y hacer esto —exclamó Blaise, no quería volverse el mediador pero alguien tenía que hacerlo.

Draco soltó un bufido exasperado, siendo ahora un monstruo se le calentaba la sangre demasiado rápido y comenzaba a decir estupideces. Ahora era un neurótico.

—Tal vez puedas pedírselo a Pansy, después de todo ella está enamorada de ti y no la haz tratado muy bien siempre y tu sientes algo por ella quizás pueda funcionar si te da un beso —explicó más sereno Nott.

Después de escuchar eso Malfoy, no pudo evitar sentirse peor que un gusarajo, su idea no sonaba mal, tal vez podía haberse ahorrado el numerito y sólo escuchar su idea.

— ¿Creen qué ella aceptaría?

—No tiene porque enterarse lo que te pasó, sólo la traeríamos en noche de luna llena y tu harías lo demás, sabes que no está precisamente contenta contigo, no le haz escrito ni una sola vez —comunicó Blaise el resto del plan.

— ¿Lo intentaras? —cuestionó Theo.

—No sé si sería capaz de controlarme si no funciona —confesó temeroso.

—Pues trabaja en eso —agregó Blaise, sirviéndose una nueva copa de vino.

***º*º*º**

Malfoy se encontraba echo un manojo de nervios, en unos cuantos minutos Pansy estaría ahí, no quería tener mucha esperanza de que aquello funcionara pues si no lo hacía, sería más fácil recomponerse.

Se había dado una larga ducha y arreglado, había estado en el jardín desde el atardecer, esperando el cambio y cuando había llegado nuevamente lo había tomado por sorpresa, era difícil verse como humano.

No se había detenido mucho a pensar en el amor, pues no quería desanimarse y descubrir que en realidad no estaba enamorado de Pansy, eso arruinaría todo. Prefería pensar que si lo estaba después de todo, era la chica con la que más tiempo había estado, era su novia e incluso sus padres habían hablado de matrimonio, algo que a él sin duda no le interesaba.

—Draco, Draco ¿dónde estás? —la chillona voz de la morena llegó hasta sus sensibles oídos.

_«Aquí vamos.» _

Nunca había sido devoto de lanzar plegarias a los magos antiguos pero en ese momento sentía que lo necesitaba. Una descarga de adrenalina recorrió su cuerpo, se giró observando como la figura de Pansy corría hasta él con una gran sonrisa en sus labios. Sus largos brazos lo rodearon por el cuello, atrayéndolo hacia ella, su perfume inundó su nariz, hacia tanto que no había sentido ese calor de otro cuerpo. Agradeció que ella no bajara sus manos o se toparía con sus alas, su imagen era sólo una mera ilusión creada por la luna.

Así que si iba a hacer esto, mejor apurarse antes de que Pansy se diera cuenta.

—Draqui eres muy malo conmigo, ¿por qué esta ahora me escribes? Primero estuviste enfermo y no me dejaste verte. Después te vas del país, así sin decirme.

—Estuve ocupado.

—Eres… imposible —repuso con los ojos llorosos, arrugando las solapas de su saco.

Él con los nervios aún bullendo en su interior, se inclinó adueñándose de los labios de la chica en un breve contacto que casi no duro, pues Pansy se separó de golpe, tocándose su labio inferior, notando un poco de sangre. —Auch…

Malfoy esperaba que alguna clase de explosión o rayos mágicos sucediera, o al menos algún síntoma parecido a lo que ocurría cuando tomabas la poción multijugos, pero nada ocurrió, ni una sola chispa de magia y ahora Pansy estaba asustada porque sus colmillos la habían lastimado.

Theo y Blaise monitoreaban todo desde lejos por si algo salía mal, al ver la falta de reacción de su amigo decidieron intervenir y sacarla de ahí, seguramente estaba bloqueado pues la maldición no había sido rota.

Otro golpe más para él.

***º*º*º**

Draco ni siquiera se dio cuenta de cuando Pansy había desaparecido, simplemente se había quedado ahí sumergido en el maremoto de la decepción que lo ahogaba evitando que saliera a flote. Se acostó sobre el pasto extendiendo sus alas, observando las constelaciones.

Su fracaso con Pansy sólo revelaba que él no estaba enamorado, quizás nunca lo había estado de ningún chica, tal vez la bruja había estado en lo cierto. Muchas lo habían querido y él se había aprovechado de eso para su propio beneficio o para jugarles bromas crueles, pero en realidad no había sentido aquel sentimiento del que los libros hablaban, del que esa bruja hablaba.

¿Acaso no podía sentirlo? ¿Era así de inhumano?

No podía creer que estaba comenzando a hallarle sentido a las afirmaciones de esa bruja, ¿así de loco ya estaba?

Silencioso, dejó que el dolor saliera en forma de crudas lágrimas.

Cerca del amanecer comenzó a llover, pero a Draco no le importó, no era algo que le molestara en realidad o si fuese a caer enfermo por eso, su apariencia como humano se difumino y la bestia surgió.

Pensar que su vida sería así el resto de sus días lo enloquecía, no quería estar así siempre, encerrado sin tener oportunidad de volver a estar entre las personas. Condenado a esperar que la muerte le llegara.

No, no podía ser así, tenía que encontrar a alguien que lo amara y le enseñara amar.

Si, sonaba patético pero era la opción que le quedaba.

***º*º*º**

Pasaron cinco largos meses, en los que había estado acechando en la oscuridad, rasgándola por un poco de esperanza. Se encontraban en diciembre, afuera de su mansión todo se había cubierto de nieve.

La tristeza lo asaltaba cuando menos lo esperaba, arrastrándolo a largos días monótonos. Blaise y Theo aún seguían con él, apoyándolo. Su madre inminentemente se había enterado ya de lo que le sucedía, no se podía engañar tan fácil a un Black y menos con lo inteligente e intuitiva que ella era. Había sospechado que algo andaba mal con él y no había quitado el dedo del renglón hasta que lo comprobó con sus propios ojos.

Narcissa había llorado un mar de lágrimas, había intentado romper el hechizo pero no había funcionado y él le había hecho prometerle que no le diría a su padre que era una bestia. Sin duda se había opuesto pero al final había cedido, aunque seguía sin aceptar que su único hijo terminara el resto de sus días así.

Faltaban unos pocos días para navidad y ahí se encontraba él solo, observando una lista de sus posibilidades en cuanto a chicas, apenas y se había atrevido a acercarse a unas, pero su temor por ser rechazado había crecido, nadie se enamoraría de él en sólo con una noche, su noche de luna llena y menos después de ser mezquino con ellas, ahora ir a hablarles de amor no era nada fácil para él, y dudaba que él pudiera enamorarse en esas pocas horas.

Se llevó una mano a sus hombros, le dolían los omoplatos el peso de las alas era demasiado, tal vez debería haberlas utilizado ya, como le había aconsejado Theo, pero no le apetecía volar y lastimarse en el intento porque él no tenía ni la menor idea de cómo hacerlo. Ya era sumamente incomodo hacer todas su actividades con ellas como para sentir dolor extra por lesiones.

—Patético, ¿así es como piensas romper la maldición? —dijo Orla saliendo de entre las sombras alarmando a Draco.

—Tú… —su voz le tembló, sus ojos se volvieron dos dagas rojas.

— ¿Esperabas a alguien más? —cuestionó con sarcasmo.

—Estas disfrutando esto ¿no? —arremetió furioso.

—Sólo veo como pierdes el tiempo que te di —se acercó a la mesa, a pesar de gruñido que él emitió y tomó el pergamino que hacía unos momentos el observaba—, ¿así es cómo planeas vencer la maldición?, ¿una lista?

— ¿Qué quieres? No es lo que buscabas que recordara a cuántas había rechazado — profirió con una ira que se había acumulado en su cuerpo ese tiempo.

—Tener esta lista no te ayudará, tienes que enfrentarlo, mostrarle a la chica el monstruo no tu apariencia de luna llena, recuerda que debe enamorarse de ti en tu actual estado, no de lo que eras en el pasado.

— ¡Joder, ya lo sé! ¡No necesito que vengas a seguir atormentándome! —exclamó deseando retorcer ese fino cuello.

—Al parecer aún no aprendes la lección.

—No te atrevas a decirme eso cuando sabes bien el infierno que estoy viviendo —atacó aventando la mesa central.

—Esto es lo que es, ¿acaso Draco Malfoy no es capaz de enamorar a alguien sin su atractivo? —replicó con mofa.

— ¡Lárgate, déjame solo!

—Tienes que esforzarte más, las oportunidades de lograr que ames y que te amen se alejan conforme pasan las lunas, el tiempo no está de tu lado.

— ¿Crees qué no lo sé?

—Debes controlarte, a nadie le agrada el mal temperamento —aconsejó sonriéndole.

— ¡Lárgate!

—Entre más te aceptes como eres ahora y reflexiones sobre tus acciones, más cerca te encontraras de vencer la maldición —murmuró alejándose de él, yendo hacia la oscuridad — ¡Feliz navidad! —añadió riendo escalofriantemente, desapareciendo como un fantasma.

***º*º*º**

Ginny se arrebujó en su abrigo, hacía un frío del demonio que le entraba hasta los huesos. Se encontraba buscando los regalos para su familia en el Callejón Diagon, Luna había decido acompañarla a pesar de que ella ya tenía sus obsequios listos, sacrificando un poquito del tiempo que estaría compartiendo con Ron.

—Ahora sólo me falta el de papá —repuso guardando su pergamino de anotaciones—, después podemos ir a beber algo caliente—dijo colocando sus ojos en su amiga que reprentinamente se había quedad silenciosa—. ¿Qué pasa? —siguió la trayectoria de su mirada. Zabinni y Nott se encontraban caminando en la calle, no lucían muy animados de un tiempo acá, parecía que alguien les hubiese succionado la vida.

Desde que Malfoy se había ido al extranjero estaban así, no había vuelto a cruzar palabra con Zabinni, él había insistido en acercársele pero eso no había llegado a nada. Se le hacía tan extraño que quisiera hablarle que prefería evitarlo.

Luna seguía insistiendo en que algo le había ocurrido a Malfoy, pero ella creía que de ser así alguien lo sabría ya. _El Profeta_ no había mencionado nada y juraba haber visto a Narcissa Malfoy saliendo del Callejón Knockturn hacía unas semanas y no lucía como si una pena la afligiera.

Y ella había dejado de torturar su cerebro tratando de darle una explicación a eso. Total Malfoy a ella no le importaba.

— ¿No es ese mi padre? —dijo señalando a un nervioso pelirrojo que parecía desecho al salir de Gringotts.

—Si, es él.

Ginny gritó al ver al hombre caer desplomado sobre el camino nevado, las personas a su alrededor comenzaron a arremolinarse. Ella soltó las bolsas que llevaba y corrió pero parecía que por más rápido que deseaba hacerlo más lejos se encontraba de él. Le pareció una eternidad llegar, se abrió pasó entre la multitud, cayendo de rodillas al lado del cuerpo de Arthur.

Lo Slytherins habían presenciado todo, se acercaron por insistencia de Blaise, aunque Nott estaba más interesado en saber qué noticia había recibido de los duendes Arthur Weasley. Entró al edificio de marfil blanco, topándose en el proceso con un asustado y mortificado, William Weasley, el hijo mayor de esa familia que trabajaba ahí.

***º*º*º**

**Continuará…**

**¡Gracias por leer!**

***º*º*º**

* Personaje de J.k., estudiante de Hufflepuff.

* Escocia, Europa, Pueblo de la costa este escocesa. En 1107 el mago Guthrie Lochrin voló con su escoba de Montrose hasta Arbroath (QT). En la estación de trenes de Arbroath, se conocieron los padres de J.K. Rowling (JKR).

***º*º*º**

Hola, aquí ya estamos de nuevo gracias por sus comentarios. Les queremos anunciar que sólo quedan 3 capítulos más y que no demoraremos en actualizar. También seguiremos Desleal Tentación en breve.

Ahora sobre el capítulo, pues es algo complicado y difícil, pues la situación por la que pasa Draco no es fácil de plasmar. Él se siente muy mal y mirarse así mismo con esa apariencia es algo que le cuesta asimilar. Orla es mala, pero sólo quiere darle una lección al principito xD además de que al final el obtendrá el amor verdadero que todas sabemos cuál será en esta historia.

También como saben creamos la trama en base a varias versiones de La bella y la bestia, así que puede que encuentren cosas que no vienen en la versión de Disney.

En el siguiente habrá mucho _Draco*Ginny_ pues viene el proceso de enamoramiento, difícil, más no imposible.

Les recordamos que la historia es realizada para el Drinnyfest: reto cuento infantil del grupo **Drinny/Dranny: ¡El mejor amor prohibido!** En Facebook.

**Esperamos seguir contando con sus comentarios y su apoyo.**

Ahora el momento de los agradecimientos:

**aurosaqui:** Hola, millones de gracias por el apoyo a lo largo de esta semana y por darte el tiempo de leer esta loca historia. Esperamos que te guste la actualización. Saludos.

**Frances Malfoy:** Hola, ¿cómo estás? Mil gracias por leer la historia, nos alegran tus comentarios. en verdad queremos avanzar en Desleal pero el tiempo es el que no nos ayuda, no lo abandonaremos, tenemos muchos planes para él. En breve habrá actualización. Esperamos que te guste este capítulo aunque no haya tanto drinny pero el siguiente estará repleto. Saludos.

**Irasema**: Hola, ¿cómo estás? Muchas muchas muchas muchas gracias por tu apoyo y por leernos. Seguiremos Desleal y Fuego en breve, por ahora esperamos que te agrade esta actualización. Saludos.

**CeciPotterWeasley:** Hola, ¿cómo estás? Muchísimas gracias por leer y escribirnos aquí esta la actualización, ojala te guste. Saludos.

**JiiiimMalfoy:** Hola, aquí estamos al fin después de toda esta larga semana y bloqueos, esperamos que la espera haya valido la pena y te guste mucho. Saludos.

**muminSarita**: Hola, ¿cómo estás? Millones de gracias por tomarte el tiempo de leer, a nosotras también nos gusta mucho este cuento, la parte más difícil para nosotros hasta el momento fue este capítulo plasmar el sufrimiento del rubio y su transformación. Esperamos que se nos de con mayor fluidez la parte del romance xD. Ojala que te guste y sentimos la demora. Saludos.

**Teddylupin:** Hola, ¿cómo estás? Muchas muchas muchas gracias por dejarnos un review, nos alegra que te haya gustado. Aquí esta la continuación, disfrútala. Saludos.

**Pucca . chocolatito**: Hola, ¿cómo estás? Mil gracias por leer nuestras historias y dejarnos review, nos alegra que esta te haya gustado, aquí el siguiente capítulo. Saludos.

**Ale:** Hola, ¿cómo estás? Muchas muchas gracias por darle oportunidad a la historia, ojala te guste este capítulo. Saludos.

**Muchas gracias a todos los que se dan el tiempo de leer la historia y nos tienen en favoritos y alertas, esperamos que se animen a comentar y hacer felices a estas dos locas escritoras.**

**(´¸.·*´¯`*»- - The darkness princess & Lady Muerte.**


	3. La doncella del castillo

**Disclaimer:** Nada nos pertenece, esto es sólo con fines de entretenimiento. La bella y la bestia tiene diversas versiones, aquí tomamos un poco de todas desde la película de disney con el mismo nombre, la versión de Alex Flinn con su libro Bestial, así como la película que crearon basada en el mismo, la historia de Jeanne-Marie Leprince de Beaumont, Gabriela Susan Barbot de Gallan de Villeneuve entre otros que tengan derecho sobre el argumento. Nosotras únicamente creamos una adaptación de la trama a los personajes de J.k. Rowling.

¤°.¸¸.·´¯»«´¯·.¸¸ o .¸¸.·´¯»«´¯·.¸¸.°¤

**PÉTALOS NEGROS**

By

The darkness princess & Lady Muerte

* * *

_Para ustedes que nos miran desde el cielo._

_Siempre estarán en nuestros corazones._

**_D.B.M._**

*·º·*·º·*

_**La doncella del castillo.**_

Ginny se encontraba con toda su familia en St. Mungo, su padre estaba estable había sufrido un colapso nervioso, resultado de la noticia que había recibido de los duendes.

—No puedo creer qué no nos contara de esa deuda —barbotó Ron, caminando de un lado a otro del pasillo, la preocupación en su rostro lo hacía ver con más edad de la que en realidad tenía.

— Podríamos haberle ayudado a pagar —agregó George, sus ojos escocían, desde la muerte de Fred se había vuelto más sensible. No soportaría otra perdida tan pronto.

—Tranquilos, su padre estará bien —manifestó Molly, tratando de mantener la compostura y no desmoronarse.

— ¿Es posible aún pagar la deuda? —intervino Harry, todos los pares de ojos angustiados se posaron en él. De repente sintió que no había sido el momento indicado para preguntar— Podría ayudar —añadió dispuesto a ofrecer el capital de su bóveda.

—Yo también —agregó Hermione, entrelazando su mano con la de él.

Hacía unas pocas semanas que habían comenzado a salir, al principio había sido un poco desconcertante para todos, mucho más para Ginny pero había sabido sobrellevarlo después de todo lo suyo con Harry no había llegado muy lejos y ambos habían decidido seguir caminos separados e intentarlo con otras personas.

—Si, podríamos juntar el dinero.

—Eso no será posible —anunció Bill, arribando al lugar con Percy, por sus rostros no era difícil deducir que eran portadores de más malas noticias.

—Alguien más ya se encargó del adeudo —agregó Percival.

—No —chilló Molly llevándose una mano a su boca, tratando de acallar su llanto.

—Perdimos la casa —murmuró Ginny incapaz de creerlo. El pánico se adueñó de su cuerpo rápidamente; se habían quedado sin dónde vivir así de pronto.

— ¡Maldición! —masculló Ron, frustrado y molesto.

Luna lo abrazó, buscando apaciguar su desazón, aunque sabía que no sería suficiente. Ronald la estrechó y hundió su cara en su cuello, dejando caer un par de lágrimas rabiosas de las que sólo ella fue testigo, mientras acariciaba su espalda y le susurraba una extraña canción.

— ¿No hay nada qué se pueda hacer? —cuestionó Hermione al mayor de los Weasley.

—Tratamos, pero lo único que nos dijeron fue que podríamos llegar a un acuerdo con el mago que pagó.

— ¿Sabes quién es? —indagó mortificada.

—Aún no, pero esperamos averiguarlo

Ginny se recargó en la pared, se talló el rostro tratando de sacarse la incertidumbre de encima.

—Tenemos algunos días antes de que reclamen el terreno donde está la casa —añadió Percy con dificultad, apenas logrando vencer el nudo que se había creado en su garganta.

— ¿Cómo está? ¿Qué pasó? — la voz de Charlie, atrajo a los presentes. Caminó hasta su madre, abrazándola; esperando que alguien le explicara pero todos estaban tan callados que temió lo peor— ¿Esta muer…?

— ¡Merlín no! —pronunció con voz ahogada Molly —Tú padre está estable ahora, se pondrá bien —dijo, enjugando sus lágrimas.

El alivió fue visible en el cuidador de dragones. —Gracias a todos los magos…

—Pero ocurre algo más —divulgó su madre con desazón.

— ¿Qué? —inquirió, líneas de tensión cubrieron nuevamente su cara.

Molly ni siquiera pudo hablar, fue Billy, quién se encargó de explicarle la delicada situación por la que atravesaban.

***º*º*º**

Blaise se encontraba muy molesto, Theodore no le había comentado su plan para saber si estaba de acuerdo, sólo lo había hecho y ya, así sin más.

— ¡No puedo creer que hayas hecho eso y no esperes que me sienta feliz!

—No lo espero —dijo con sinceridad, guardando los pergaminos que declaraban como dueño a Draco Malfoy de la extensión donde se encontraba «La Madriguera».

— ¡Al menos deberías fingir! —reclamó parándose frente a él— ¡Sabías que me interesaba!

—No pienses que me vas a sacar una disculpa, porque no tengo razón para dártela — aclaró con simpleza.

—Me interesa un carajo que te disculpes, debiste dejar que yo fuera el que salvara esa casucha…

— ¿Terminaste? —dijo enarcando su ceja. Su amigo enserio estaba convertido en un toro, incluso bufaba como queriendo embestirlo.

—No, Draco jamás la aceptara… ellos no tienen ninguna posibilidad. ¡Ninguna! ¿Cómo podrían enamorarse si se han odiado todos estos años?

Nott se llevó una mano a su frente. Si bien él también había creído eso, no podía decir que no, pero después de meditarlo había entendido que quizás había una mínima posibilidad de que funcionara. Después de todo había quién decía que del odio al amor había sólo un paso de diferencia.

—Weasley cumple con lo que Quirke pidió, fue rechazada por Draco, no sentimentalmente pero si por su condición de traidora de sangre y por su estatus económico, entre otras cosas que bien sabes y no viene al caso mencionar.

—Tal vez eso sea lo único en lo que encaje de esa estúpida maldición —barbotó desconcertado, se estaba quedando sin alegatos suficientes para hacer entrar en razón a su amigo.

—No necesariamente, hay una posibilidad y sé que tarde o temprano Draco la aprovechara.

Zabinni salió de su casa como una furia, azotando la puerta tras de sí.

Ya podía imaginarse cómo sería la reacción de Draco, no muy lejana a la de Blaise, pero bien podía tragarse todo su orgullo, porque esto sería un hecho, si conseguía que Weasley aceptara.

Se sentó en el sillón, después de servirse una copa de whiskey de fuego. Desanudó su corbata, desabrochó los primeros botones de su camisa, apenas estaba relajándose cuando Orla Quirke apareció como un ángel de la muerte frente a él.

— ¿Te asuste? —preguntó con fingida preocupación— Lo siento.

— ¿Qué…? ¿Qué haces aquí? —balbuceó demasiado impresionado cómo para hacer otra cosa.

—Vengo a tomar una copa contigo —repuso sonriéndole, yendo hacía la licorera—, que no te sorprenda tanto, es una visita breve y meramente de cortesía.

Theodore buscó calmarse, pero estar con esa mujer a solas hacía que se le erizaran los cabellos de la nuca, era como tener un dementor cerca, succionaba cualquier pensamiento positivo que tuviera.

—Relájate, parece que me temes demasiado. No soy la mala del cuento, estoy tratando de ayudar a tu amigo a ser una mejor persona. ¿Acaso eso está mal? —preguntó sentándose a su lado, alzando un poco su vestido para que este no se arrastrara.

—No, sólo que la forma en que lo haces no me parece la mejor —se atrevió a contestarle.

—Llámame radical, pero creo que él ya está aprendiendo.

—No estoy de acuerdo —señaló ceñudo.

—Y sin embargo tienes un plan para seguir ayudándolo —señaló, balaceando su copa divertida.

— ¿No se te escapa nada? —cuestionó con marcado sarcasmo.

—No algo en lo que estoy interesada —evidenció con su mirada chispeante.

— ¿Piensas qué no funcionara?

Una sonrisa se alargó en sus labios. —Pienso que Malfoy tendrá que esforzarse.

Nott alzó sus cejas, buscando el trasfondo de sus palabras. — ¿Lo apruebas?

—Ah… lo encuentro entretenido. Si sabes a lo que me refiero, es un buen plan… pero lo divertido empezara cuando ambos entren al juego, pero ¿eso ocurrirá?

Nott soltó un sonido de molestia, no podía esperarse nada bueno de esa bruja.

—Si esperas que eso funcione es mejor que vayas preparando el terreno con Malfoy —se incorporó con suavidad—. Ya sabes que suele no tomar bien las cosas.

—Primero debo hacer que ella acepte —rumió, estaba sinceramente más preocupado por eso que en cómo Draco lo tomaría.

—Apresúrate recuerda que el tiempo corre y de pasó haz que él no lo olvide. Tic tac tic tac… —canturreó desapareciendo en un parpadeo.

El ambiente se aligeró nada más ella desapareció, aunque él no volvió a relajarse. Su visita no lo había tranquilizado en nada, esperaba que este plan no se retorciera. No estaba tan seguro de que esa loca en verdad quisiera que su amigo se librara de su maldición.

***º*º*º**

Habían pasado dos días, Arthur se encontraba mejor, se había disculpado con su familia por mantener oculto ese problema, en verdad había creído que lograría pagar la deuda que había adquirido para sacar adelante a su familia con los gastos que habían surgido cuando sus hijos habían comenzado Hogwarts y después había aumentado por los duros años de la guerra. Para cuando su situación económica había mejorado, los intereses habían logrado elevar su adeudo, haciéndole prácticamente imposible pagarlo, había tratado de llegar a un acuerdo pero no había funcionado.

La situación no era fácil para ellos ahora, pero ninguno se había atrevido a decirle a su padre, que habían perdido la casa. Bill habían tratado de contactar a la persona que había comprado la deuda para buscar negociar pero no había conseguido hacerlo, Percy se encontraba moviendo sus influencias en el Ministerio para obtener un nombre y esperaban que lo lograra.

Todos trataban de mantener el optimismo pero no era sencillo.

Ginny apenas y había logrado pegar el ojo durante las noches y ni hablar de probar bocado. Las huellas del cansancio aunados a la preocupación eran visibles en su rostro. Estaba en el Salón de té de St. Mungo, observando su reflejó en el líquido caliente de su taza, apenas consiente de lo que ocurría a su alrededor.

Su madre estaba con su papá y sus hermanos habían ido a descansar, a sus trabajos y con sus familias. Ron estaba con Luna en la tienda de los gemelos y Harry había acompañado a Hermione al mundo muggle.

Así que se encontraba sola, no era lo que había esperado de las celebraciones navideñas, pero estaba agradecida de que su padre siguiera con vida. Eso era lo más importante ahora.

—Señorita disculpe que la moleste, me pidieron que le entregara este sobre.

Ginny parpadeó confundida, saliendo del estupor en el que se encontraba. Tomó la carta y le agradeció a la enfermera.

_«¿De qué se tratara?»._

Rompió el sello de cera roja y lo abrió, sacando un pergamino doblado.

_Si estás interesada en recuperar tu casa, ven al Caldero Chorreante a las 8, ve directo a la habitación 5. Acude sin acompañantes._

Frunció sus cejas buscando darle sentido a esa nota.

_«¿Qué significa esto? ¿Por qué dármela a mí? Esto es muy extraño.» _

Miró a su alrededor en busca de la enfermera que le había dado la misiva, pero no se encontraba más en el lugar. Se concentró nuevamente en el mensaje, algo malo debía haber en todo eso.

Sus ojos buscaron su reloj, faltaban menos de tres horas para la cita. Encajó sus dientes en su labio inferior indecisa sobre cómo debía proceder. Tal vez si le decía a alguno de sus hermanos, se suponía que ellos se estaban encargando del asunto y sin embargo la nota estaba escrita para ella, en femenino.

_«¿Por qué hablar conmigo?»._

Aquí algo no cuadraba, la alarma en su cerebro se había activado.

Tal vez lo mejor sería dejarlo pasar. Arrugó el papel y cuando se iba para ver a su padre lo tiró en el bote. No quería que por error alguno de sus hermanos lo viera.

***º*º*º**

Draco se encontraba recargado en la puerta que daba al exterior, observando la nieve caer y acumularse en los montículos. No le extrañaba que sus amigos no hubieran ido a visitarlo, debían estar con sus familias o divirtiéndose como él no podía hacerlo más.

No los culpaba, él se había metido en ese lío solo, no tenía porque arrastrarlos a su destino como bestia, ya habían hecho demasiado por él. Temía que algún día ellos se alejarían de él por completo.

Habían pasado ya meses desde que se graduaran y pusieran un Despacho de abogados, donde él también trabajaría, ese había sido su plan desde el inicio, antes de que decidiera que era mejor largarse de Londres, de cualquier forma todo se había ido al caño.

La lista de candidatas aún estaba ahí, pero no se sentía ni remotamente atraído por alguna cómo debería ser. No podía evitar pensar que por esa razón habían sido despachadas de forma tal vez cruel de su vida y era preocupante pues tenía el tiempo encima.

Se pasó la mano por su cabeza, había aprendido a evadir sus cuernos. Su cabello había crecido un par de centímetros, pero había preferido no cortárselo, era de lo poco que conservaba de ser humano.

Cada vez se estaba volviendo más patético, aferrándose a su pasado con uñas y dientes como si supiera que no había más en su vida. Añorando al hombre agraciado, engreído y mimado que había sido.

No, no iba a soltarse a llorar como un niño al que le han robado su juguete más preciado, no dejaría que esa maldita loca se regocijara con eso. Seguramente se encontraba cerca, alimentándose de su dolor. Gracias al orgullo que aún le quedaba logró mantener a raya sus lágrimas.

Su chimenea llameó dando pasó a las figuras de los dos Slytherins. Draco los miró con sus cejas alzadas al notar la tensión entre ellos. Blaise se mantenía en el fondo y por su expresión dura sabía que era serio. En cambio Theodore estaba tan relajado como siempre, incluso indiferente al comportamiento de su amigo.

— ¿Qué ocurre? —demandó al ver que ninguno tenía la intención de hablar.

— Que te lo diga él —dijo con rencor Blaise.

—No seas un crío, deja de llorar ya como mandrágora por los rincones —replicó chasqueando su lengua.

—Imbécil…

—Decirme ¿qué? —su tonó se elevó interrumpiendo la pelea que seguramente se volvería una lucha de puyas e insultos imparable y él no estaba para eso ahora.

—Anda, cuéntale sobre tu brillante idea —presionó mientras se echaba en el sillón resoplando con molestia.

Draco posó su mirada carmesí en Theo, mientras se cruzaba de brazos expectante.

Theodore negó con su cabeza, harto de la actitud inmadura y desesperante de su amigo. Él ni siquiera había deseado que lo acompañara, pero ahí estaba ese, siendo masoquista, sólo porque no quería perderse la reacción de Draco.

Resignado al drama que montaría ahí, se giró hacía Malfoy. Tenía esa expresión «de ¿qué diablos está ocurriendo aquí?» que lo hacía lucir aún más aterrador, cómo si tuviera que medir sus palabras para lograr que él no le arrancara la cabeza.

Nadie dijo que esto sería pan comido, pero ya había tenido tiempo para hacerse a la idea de que esto sería una misión suicida, así que no tenía por qué alargar más las cosas, dejaría caer la bomba y sería lo que Merlín quisiera.

Apenas tuvo tiempo de hacer una respiración profunda cuando ya estaba hablando.

—Tengo un plan, hace dos días presenciamos una situación que encontré un tanto favorable para ti…

Draco sintió que su corazón dio un brinco de emoción, quizás habían encontrado una cura o algo que lo sacara de ese tortuoso estado. — ¿De qué hablas?

—Hay una chica que no pusimos en la lista y que puede ser la candidata que te salve de todo esto.

— ¿Qué? ¿Quién? ¿Cómo? —las preguntas brotaron de forma apresurada de su boca, pasando por alto los sonidos de molestia que provenían de Blaise que se estaban haciendo más audibles conforme Theo avanzaba en su declaración.

—Su padre adquirió una deuda con los duendes que fue creciendo con los años, los intereses se elevaron y él no pudo cubrir el monto, perdiendo así la propiedad que tenía hipotecada. Así que me tome la atribución de comprar esa deuda en tu nombre…

Todo estaba pasando tan rápido que Draco parecía no entender hacía dónde se dirigía su amigo. — ¿Esperas chantajearla con eso? ¿Cómo es qué eso me beneficiara?

—No, le voy a ofrecer un trato, le diré que le devolveré su propiedad a cambio de que viva aquí un año… contigo.

Aquella afirmación fue como un golpe para Draco, su mandíbula cayó revelando su feroz dentadura y sus ojos parecieron salirse la cuenca de su cráneo. El corazón le revoloteó hasta el punto en que pensó que le explotaría dentro de su pecho. Jamás se había imaginado aquello, era tan inesperado y sin embargo lo encontraba fascinante y terrorífico a la vez, el pensar que compartiría aquella vacía casa con una chica.

La adrenalina explotó en su cuerpo, llenándolo de vida.

Miles de pensamientos, dudas y temores bulleron en su interior.

Theo no ocultó su sonrisa al ver el efecto que su plan había tenido sobre su amigo, ahí supo que había hecho bien, aunque aún faltaba soltarle de quién se trataba.

—Tendrás el tiempo para lograr que ella se enamore de ti…

Zabinni no podía más con eso. Se levantó impulsado por una explosión de mal humor. — Todo suena tan idílico, pero te olvidas de lo más importante…

Theo le lanzó una mirada asesina al moreno que buscaba amedrentarlo. A Malfoy poco le importó lo que estaba diciendo Blaise, aún estaba bajo la influencia de aquella pequeña esperanza.

— ¿Crees que acepte? ¿Qué le dirás de mí? —su emoción fue evidente para los dos Slytherins, incluso causó que Zabinni se sintiera mal por no apoyar aquella retorcida idea.

—Confió en que lo hará, le diré sólo lo necesario…

—Hazlo —afirmó animado.

—Oh no Draco, no querrás que él lo haga, más cuando ni siquiera sabes de quién se trata… jamás lograrías sentir algo por ella, sólo estarías perdiendo el tiempo —profirió con crudeza.

— ¿Qué? ¿De qué hablas? ¿Quién es? —cuestionó con desconcierto, su animosidad menguo.

Los ojos de Theo se volvieron dos rendijas de recelo. —Eres un bastardo egoísta…

— ¡Sólo digo la verdad! No como tú que estas endulzando las cosas —lo empujó rabioso.

— ¡Sólo estas ardido y celoso! ¡Acepta de una buena vez que ella no es para ti! — exclamó regresándole el empujón.

— ¿De qué infiernos va todo esto, negro? —arremetió colocándose entre los dos, tomando del costoso suéter a su amigo.

—A que se trata de Ginevra Weasley —soltó sin aviso.

Draco lo soltó afectado por aquella confesión, se tambaleó hacia atrás. De repente toda la emoción que había sentido se había esfumado, dejándolo vacío.

— ¿Qué? —dirigió sus ojos a Theo, esperando que lo negara pero sólo encontró la confirmación de aquello.

¡Merlín!, dejó de respirar, la boca se le secó y estaba seguro que de seguir siendo humano estaría tan blanco cómo un papel.

—No…

— ¿Ves? Sabía que no era buena idea —bufó Blaise, haciendo aspavientos con las manos.

Draco sintió como si estuviera cayendo en un hoyo sin final, las cosas habían dado un espantoso giro. Recuerdos sobre la pelirroja y sus desencuentros fluyeron como un tornado en su mente, devastándolo.

De ninguna forma se relacionaría con un Weasley. ¿Qué diablos había pensado Nott al hacer eso? ¿Cómo se suponía que lograría convivir con esa salvaje pobretona y ni hablar de buscar conquistarla? Se detestaban hasta el tuétano, eso era imposible.

Se sintió burlado, la sangre hirviéndole circulándole de forma veloz por su cuerpo y la cabeza le zumbaba de forma insoportable, soltó un rugido que hizo que los dos hombres retrocedieran. Finalmente había explotado, todas aquellas emociones que había estado guardando hicieron erupción.

— ¡Contrólate Draco! —pidió Nott sacando su varita al tiempo que Zabinni también lo hacía. Si bien no podían hacerle un daño real al menos lo mantendrían a raya si es que decidía desollarlos—. Sé que no es lo que esperabas, pero ella cumple con los requisitos…

Otro gruñido provenido de sus fauces. Se alejó al percibir el miedo reflejado en las pupilas de sus amigos, destrozó el sillón cercano apenas descargando un poco de su enojo. — ¿Requisitos? ¡Nos odiamos! ¡Nuestras familias se han aborrecido por generaciones! ¡Y ni siquiera me agrada!

—Te dije que sería una muy mala idea —susurró Blaise, manteniendo un ojo en su amigo.

— ¡Esto es tu culpa no debiste escupírselo de esa forma! —reventó Theodore, fulminándolo con su mirada.

— ¿La mía? ¿A ti fue quién se te ocurrió? ¡Es tu brillante idea!

Theodore soltó ruidosamente aire por la boca, se llevó la mano al tabique de su nariz apretándola ligeramente. —Arreglare el desastre que hiciste y esta vez mantén la boca cerrada o te la coceré Zabinni.

Bufó con indignación. — ¡Deberías haber sabido que esto estaba jodido desde el inicio!

Ni siquiera se detuvo, Blaise podía despotricar lo que quisiera pero esto sería un hecho. — ¡Draco, debes escucharme!

— ¿Para qué? ¿Para qué sigas diciendo idioteces? —rugió con ira.

—Maldición Draco, deja de ser un estúpido y piensa —reprendió, se tomó un respiro para buscar calmarse y no perder los estribos—. Weasley no será una belleza despampanante pero es agraciada, proviene de una familia de magos antigua, aunque hayan sido traidores. Le gusta el Quidditch, algo que tiene en común contigo. No creo que te sea tan difícil interactuar con ella si pones de tu parte —explicó notando el efecto de sus palabras en su amigo, al menos ya no se encontraba destruyendo el mobiliario.

— ¡Joder no me hagas reír! ¡Yo ni siquiera la considero mujer! ¿Cómo diablos piensas qué podré enamorarme de ella? ¡Por Slytherin! ¡Ella me detesta! ¡Esta traumada con el estúpido Cara-rajada! —gritó sin miramientos. Sus garras nunca se vieron más filosas y aterradoras para Nott que cuando estaban tan cerca de marcar su rostro y sin embargo se mantuvo estoico y firme.

— ¿No haz entendido de qué va esta maldición o qué? Vence tus malditos prejuicios y deja de lado tu maldito orgullo, hazte a la idea de que puede que ella venga y estarás solo. Tendrás que arreglártelas y tú sabrás si desaprovechas la oportunidad que se te está presentando. No olvides que el tiempo no está de tu lado —concluyó, le lanzó una última mirada antes de girarse y dirigirse hacia la chimenea pasando cerca de un muy impactado Blaise, golpeándolo con su hombro.

***º*º*º**

Ginny no sabía que la había hecho terminar en aquel lugar, tal vez el ver a su madre sollozando desconsolada junto a la cama de su padre mientras éste dormía. No importaba ya de cualquier forma, ya estaba ahí. Los nervios comenzaron a carcomerla, pero eso no menguó su decisión averiguaría de qué iba aquella cita.

Se acomodó el gorro de su capa que escondía su identidad, no quería ningún chisme acerca de su estancia en ese bar por mínima fuera. Llegó a la habitación, se detuvo frente a ella, de repente ya no se sentía tan confiada pero aún así se obligó a tocar anunciándose antes de entrar.

Se aferró a su varita por si fuera necesario utilizarla. Sus ojos se perdieron en el espacio, tenía el mobiliario de una habitación común, pero lo que captó su atención fue el escritorio colocado junto a la ventana, donde yacía una persona sentada elegantemente.

—Me alegra que haya asistido señorita Weasley.

Ginny se quitó su capucha revelando su cascada de cabello rojizo, analizó a la mujer frente a ella, estaba cerca de los 60 probablemente, su cabello era negro con apenas unos hilos plateados surcaban el peinado demasiado elaborado que portaba. Su expresión era amable pero tenía ese aire aristocrático que era difícil de ocultar, su mirada profundamente azul parecía atravesarla, sus labios estaban fruncidos en una sonrisa cuidada.

— Acércate, siéntate —le señaló la silla frente al imponente escritorio—. No te haré daño, soy Helen Fawley. Supongo que estás intrigada y deseas saber la razón por la que te cite.

Ginny asintió acomodándose en la silla, aún no bajaba del todo la guardia pero ayudaba el que fuera una mujer de edad avanzada.

—Seré breve, tus hermanos intentaron contactarme pero no me sentí lo suficientemente cómoda para arreglar con ellos un trato —dijo uniendo sus manos sobre la carpeta que yacía en el escritorio.

—Oh… —se removió incomoda en la silla— ellos entienden más sobre estos asuntos.

—No es mi intensión proponerte algo demasiado complicado.

—Nosotros podemos ofrecer una cantidad por la casa.

—No se trata de dinero.

— ¿Entonces? —cuestionó insegura, un ligero pliegue se formó entre sus cejas.

—Verás tengo una mansión en Arbroath, ahí se encuentra un chico ligeramente mayor que tú, en un tiempo fue alguien con un futuro prometedor pero una bruja lo maldijo y ahora vive entre aquellos muros solo. Me gustaría que aceptaras vivir con él durante un año y a cambio le devolveré a tu familia su casa.

Ginny al principio no supo si le hablaba de concertar un tipo de matrimonio de conveniencia o qué, pero conforme avanzó en su explicación supo qué era algo aún más complejo él tenía una maldición, pero de qué tipo exactamente. Esa propuesta tenía muchas cosas no dichas.

—No entiendo, ¿qué es lo qué quiere decir con vivir con él? ¿Vida de pareja? ¿Sexo? ¿Es por eso qué no se lo podía pedir a mis hermanos? —su expresión facial debió decirlo todo pues la señora la miró mal por su forma tan cruda de expresarse, pero no se iba a andar por las ramas en ese momento.

—No de ninguna forma le pediría eso, sería impropio…

— ¿Y no lo es vivir con él, solos en esa casa? —inquirió hábil.

—Sólo le harías compañía, la casa es lo suficiente grande para los dos y te aseguro que él no es un criminal sólo es un chico con un triste destino.

—No, no lo sé… pareciera qué hubiera algo oculto en todo esto —exclamó levantándose de la silla—. ¿Por qué no está usted con él? ¿Qué clase de maldición tiene?

—Él me tiene a mí, pero no es lo mismo que tener a alguien de su edad, además yo tengo que hacer un viaje a New York y él no puede ir conmigo, lo capturarían, lo meterían a un calabozo y probablemente lo matarían.

Ginevra se quedó estupefacta, no le deseaba a nadie ese destino. — ¿Qué… qué clase de maldición?

—Una muy oscura que nadie ha podido disolver, su aspecto no le permite estar en libertad. Sólo pido que le des una oportunidad, que lo trates con humanidad y lo acompañes. Si aceptas debes saber que no podrás decirle a nadie de su existencia o alguien podría querer capturarlo, ni siquiera a tus padres. Sólo dirías que cuidarías aquella casa en mi ausencia como un ama de llaves.

El silenció llenó el lugar, Ginny meditaba aquella petición que rayaba en lo demente y no terminaba de convencerse en aceptar.

—Yo no puedo… esta mi familia, tengo una vida hecha aquí, aún asisto a la escuela. No, no podría…

—Por favor, no tendrías que dejar tu escuela podrías seguir asistiendo sólo tendrías que ordenar tu horario de manera que pasaras más tiempo en la mansión.

—Lo siento no, no puedo aceptar.

—Si cambias de opinión puedes mandarme un mensaje.

Weasley cabeceó afirmando, pero francamente no creía que su decisión cambiara. Salió de la habitación apenas despidiéndose de la mujer que la miraba con cierta suplica.

***º*º*º**

Draco había salido de la casa, bufando y embistiendo contra todo lo que estuviera en su camino. Ya en el patio nevado, agitó sus alas y en poco tiempo se encontraba sobrevolando el cielo.

Había estado practicando después de que Theodore lo obligara a hacerlo por el constante dolor en su espalda, el peso de sus nuevas alas estaban resintiendo su columna. Así que había tenido que ejercitarse, lo cual era algo difícil de hacer dadas sus circunstancias, pero los resultados habían valido la pena, había logrado volver a sentir lo que era volar y ahora por si mismo, sin necesidad de una escoba.

Era alucinante de formas que no podía describir.

Aunque en ese momento sólo lo hacía por alejarse de ese lugar, de lo que había ocurrido. No le importó la baja temperatura, ni que el viento cortara su piel, mucho menos que estuviera nevando y su visibilidad fuera casi nula.

— ¡Malfoy trae tu trasero aquí no puedes simplemente irte! ¡Carajo, alguien te puede ver! —gritó Blaise, pero no se detuvo— ¡Rayos!

Malfoy estuvo volando sin importarle nada hasta que tuvo que descender la nieve había vuelto sus alas pesadas y francamente estaba fatigado. Se quedó bajo la copa de un árbol buscando resguardarse un poco.

Su mente seguía siendo un caos, las duras palabras de Theo seguían clavas en lo profundo de su ser. Se talló el rostro como esperando que aquello terminara, pero no iba a suceder.

***º*º*º**

Por la noche Ginny se encontraba muriendo de sueño, el cansancio y estrés de esos días la tenían desecha. Su madre se quedaría con su padre, al llegar a casa sus hermanos se encontraban cenando y no tuvo ganas de ir, aún la plática que había tenido con Helen Fawley estaba muy reciente en su mente.

Subió a su cuarto sólo quería dormir, tomó una larga ducha y cuando se disponía a meterse a la cama. Luna apareció dejando un plato con la cena en el escritorio, ella le sonrió soñolienta.

— ¿Te quedarás aquí? — le preguntó pícara.

El rostro de Luna se enrojeció con rapidez. —No —murmuró con su clásica sonrisa—. ¿Dónde te metiste? Pensamos que estabas en el hospital pero cuando llegamos no estabas ahí.

Ginevra tomó un cojín y se tapó la cara. —No lo creerías, tuve un encuentro surrealista.

— ¿De qué clase?

—De la clase que te da vueltas y vueltas.

—No entiendo.

—La señora a la que le pertenece la casa me citó… —le narró todo sin perder detalle. La rubia la escuchó tomando asiento en la cama, jugando con su collar de palomitas por la temporada navideña.

—Oh… suena misterioso, no sé por qué pero creo que deberías ir a esa mansión y conocer a ese chico.

— ¡Es extraño! No sé qué esperar, quizás es peligroso… y de cualquier forma ya dije que no.

—Aún puedes cambiar de opinión, además no te está encerrando, aún puedes ir a la escuela, hacer tus actividades y lo mejor es que conservarían la casa. No creo que sea tan malo… deberías hacerlo.

—Lo pones muy fácil

—Puedes ayudar a tus padres y a alguien más, no creo que necesite saber más, yo lo haría.

—No lo sé —confesó sincera.

—Además yo lo sé ahora, si algo está mal desde el inicio pues sólo vuelves o te rescataré —ofreció, sintiendo una buena vibra acerca de eso.

—Mmm ya dije que no de cualquier forma, quizás Percy y Billy logren algo con ella o sus abogados, algo que no me implique a mí —dijo sentándose, pasando sus dedos por sus cabellos húmedos buscando peinarlos.

—Pero ya dijiste que no quiso hablar con ellos, inténtalo... comunícate con ella —animó yendo por el cepillo para facilitarle la tarea a su amiga.

—Lo pensaré… aunque no se por qué yo precisamente.

—Quizás eras la indicada…

—Eso suena extraño —dijo con la piel chinita.

—Tengo una corazona de que es así.

—Mmmm… ¿cómo tu corazonada de que algo le ocurrió a Malfoy?

—Si —repuso seria.

—Aún creo que a él no le pasó nada.

—Tal vez no nos enteraremos, pero sé que es así.

—Hay Luna… dejemos eso ¿quieres? —pidió, mientras Luna trenzaba su cabello.

—Aún lo creere.

—Lo sé —murmuro, pensando en el Slytherin.

***º*º*º**

Draco volvió a su casa pasada la medianoche, estaba temblando pero su piel lo había protegido de morir de hipotermia. Salir de la casa así no había sido lo más inteligente, lo admitía, al menos debía haber llevado su varita pero ya no importaba de cualquier forma.

El calor de la casa lo reconfortó, avanzó en busca de una copa de vino que debía haber tomado desde el inicio de esa fatídica conversación, aunque eso no le hubiera evitado el trago amargo.

— ¿Buscas esto? —preguntó Blaise, recostado en el sillón con una manta sobre él.

—Largo —le arrancó la botella de la mano y siguió su camino hasta su habitación dando un portazo al entrar. La chimenea se prendió enseguida llenando el cuarto de luz y calidez, él avanzó hasta su cama dejándose caer boca abajo.

Estaba demasiado cansado incluso para pensar y sin embargo seguía haciéndolo, su mente no le permitía descansar. Le dio un gran trago a la botella, el primero lo hizo sacudirse por la intensidad, fue como fuego para su garganta.

— ¡Maldito Nott! —gritó, la ira seguía ahí esperando un nuevo chispazo para encenderse — ¿Qué podría ver yo en esa?

Se rió de forma histérica, tal vez, quizás se estaba volviendo loco. Sorbió un poco más de alcohol y por primera vez se permitió pensar en esa Weasel de forma calmada. Cabellos de zanahoria, pecosa y pobretona. ¿Había algo más qué decir?

A su mente volvió esa ocasión que habían tenido que bailar con ella en el Baile de primavera. En realidad había estado más ocupado pensando en lo desagradable que era tener que compartir el estrado con ella y en el vergonzoso berrinche que estaba montando Pansy, cómo para apreciarla.

Blaise había estado como hipnotizado por ella, no paraba de comentar lo hermosa que se veía. Tal vez así había sido, quizás no era tan horrenda. No pudo evitar seguir riendo. ¿Quién lo hubiera imaginado? Él dando paso a semejante afirmación, si debía estar perdiendo la cabeza.

La imagen de Ginevra Weasley se formó en su mente lentamente, no era fácil recordar a alguien en quién nunca habías reparado. Tenía un color de cabello peculiar no era exactamente zanahoria —si debía admitir—, ni como el de la Comadreja, el suyo era más encarnado, alcanzando la tonalidad de la sangre. Tenía un cuerpo menudo, tal vez no comía lo suficiente y no le era extraño, era pobre y vivían todos juntos en ese feo lugar amontonados.

Seguro sería todo un cambio vivir en esta mansión, entre lujos y no miserias.

—Vivir… aquí…

Se había alegrado tanto al saber que tendría compañía, pero jamás se hubiera imaginado que se tratara de esa. Mil veces prefería a Pansy, aunque ella estaba demasiado resentida con él, después de lo que había ocurrido en su último encuentro.

— ¿Qué diablos voy a hacer con esa Weaslette aquí?

No debería ser difícil responder, Theo creía que se enamorarían eso debía decirlo todo, pero él no quería esforzarse por conquistar a esa. Aunque Theo también tenía razón no tenía muchas opciones a pesar de tener una lista con nombres, estaba muy lejos de poder acercarse a ellas y en cambio Weasley estaría a la mano.

«Vence tus malditos prejuicios y deja de lado tu maldito orgullo, hazte a la idea de que puede que ella venga y estarás solo. Tendrás que arreglártelas y tú sabrás si desaprovechas la oportunidad que se te está presentando. No olvides que el tiempo no está de tu lado.»

— ¡Maldición!

Esto era más que una burla cruel, tener que redimirse con Weasley no había estado en sus planes. Esa maldita Quirke seguía jugando a su antojo con él, no veía otra forma para explicar aquello.

Se quedó dormido después de beber todo el contenido de la botella, pensando aún en la chica de cabellos rojos.

***º*º*º**

El fin de año se acercaba, Ginny se encontraba con su padre en St. Mungo. Esa mañana había llegado a su casa un aviso, donde decía que debía abandonar la propiedad el primero de enero.

Sus hermanos les habían ofrecido hospedaje en sus casas, incluso Harry los había invitado a Grimmauld place. Su madre estaba devastada y aún así lograba sacar coraje para animarlos a ellos. Le había llevado unas cajas para que comenzara a guardar sus cosas al igual que Ron, incluso sus hermanos habían comenzado a llevarse las cosas que aún tenían ahí. Era un momento bastante duro.

Su padre alzó su mano limpiando su lágrima. Merlín, debía ser fuerte no se suponía que debía estar llorando frente a él.

—Lo siento…

Ella cabeceó negando, puso su mano sobre la de su padre, manteniendo su caricia.

—Estoy bien, todos lo estaremos, pero debes recuperarte.

—Eres muy buena… agradezco tener una hija como tú.

—No lo soy —repuso, desviando su vista. Soltó su mano permitiendo que él retirara la suya.

— ¿Pasa algo? —preguntó intuitivo.

Ginny arrugó con sus manos la tela del abrigo que llevaba. —Papá ¿si hubiera una forma de recuperar la casa, tú la tomarías?

— ¿La hay?

—Tal vez…

El rictus de Arthur se contrajo. —Bien, sólo si fuera una manera legal y no perjudicara a nadie —contestó, después de meditarlo un poco— . ¿Quieres contarme?

—Yo… —calló al escuchar la puerta abrirse. Su madre al lado de Charlie, se aproximaron dándole la oportunidad de escabullirse ahora que tenían entretenido a su padre, esperaba que él mantuviera en privado su conversación, pero si no era así, al menos la noticia no les caería de sopetón.

Resuelta, tomó una decisión, hizo de tripas corazón y en poco tiempo la lechuza ya se encontraba llevando un mensaje a Helen Fawley, esperando obtener una respuesta positiva de su parte.

***º*º*º**

Ginny miró una vez más los ojos azules de la mujer, antes de bajar la vista al pergamino. Lo había leído por lo menos cinco veces, analizando cada punto a detalle. No deseaba tener sorpresas después, ya tenía suficiente con aventurarse a aceptar sin conocer a ese chico maldito.

Respiró y dejó que su mano temblorosa plasmara su firma en el acuerdo mágico.

—Tomaste la decisión correcta —dijo la mujer con una sonrisa satisfecha recogiendo el pergamino, entregando el título de propiedad de La Madriguera.

— ¿Cuándo tendré que mudarme? —su voz sonó apagada.

—En una semana.

— ¿Él… sabe que iré?

—Lo sabe, él puede ser un poco duro pero seguro encontrarán la forma de llevarse bien —pronosticó, apoyó su mano en el hombro femenino—. No será tan malo.

—Eso espero.

—Debo irme, espero no olvides las cláusulas del trato.

—No las olvidare.

—Te veré en una semana, disfruta de estos días con tu familia les darás una gran sorpresa que merece una gran celebración —agregó, infundiéndole animo a la marchita pelirroja.

Ginevra asintió, sonriendo de forma trémula se aferró al título de propiedad.

***º*º*º**

Más tarde Nott se encontraba en su casa esperando la llegada de Helen Fawley. La mujer era una tía que solía ver esporádicamente, para su fortuna los había visitado por la temporada navideña, cosa que él había sabido aprovechar.

Esos días habían sido muy tensos para él, pues pensaba que había perdido la oportunidad con Weasley, pero al parecer no era así, lo cual le brindaba un gran alivio. Así sería capaz de volver a ver a su amigo a la cara, esos días había evitado visitarlo pues no quería darle una mala noticia, pero ahora sería distinto.

—Aquí tienes —entregó la mujer el papel.

—Pensé que no lo lograrías.

—Que poca fé.

La mujer sufrió una transformación que la hizo contorsionarse y borrar aquella sonrisa de suficiencia.

—Odio eso —comentó Eileen *Moon al volver a su figura real, dejando ver a una chica delgada no mayor a 20 años de cabellos castaños y mirada verde.

—Me debes mucho, Theodore Nott.

—Y te lo compensaré —prometió besando sus labios.

—Ella es distinta a lo que creía, después de todo puede que estés en lo correcto y ella sea lo que él necesita.

—Espero que así sea.

— ¿Tiene muchas preguntas sobre él? Creo que le tiene miedo sin aún verlo —comentó con pesar.

—No la culpo, es una reacción lógica — afirmó, recordando la primera vez que lo había visto—. Draco tendrá que ganarse su confianza.

—Él tendrá que hacerlo —aseguró, observando el documento firmado por Ginny.

***º*º*º**

Draco no había recibido visitas de ninguno de sus amigos, había ido asimilando la idea de tener a Weasley ahí, aún no le agradaba, ni estaba contento con ello, pero no le quedan muchas opciones y no quería seguir teniendo peleas con Theo, pues podría ocurrir una desgracia. Aunque con Blaise fuera otra cosa, no estaría en paz con él, por culpa de la Weasley, bueno en realidad de él y su encaprichamiento. Ni siquiera creía que la quisiera de verdad, apostaba a que él no pasaría la prueba de amor verdadero en ese instante.

Escuchó un ruido y fue hacia la sala, encontrándose con Theodore, trató de no parecer ansioso por noticias, así que se sentó con languidez en el sillón.

— ¿No me preguntaras a qué vine? —inquirió, enarcando su ceja ante el resuelto comportamiento de su amigo.

—Esperaba que me lo dijeras.

—Tengo noticias para ti.

— ¿Ah sí? Déjame prepararme seguro será tan desagradable como la última que me diste —comentó con extremo sarcasmo.

—Draco no intento joderte la existencia, busco ayudarte —dijo armándose de paciencia. No creía que en tan pocos días hubiera cambiado de actitud pero debería estar reflexionando sobre eso. Era tan terco que le era imposible ponerse a razonar con él.

Malfoy hizo un sonido de indignación. —No parece.

—Escucha, ella vendrá en una semana y debes poner de tu parte. Haz que le preparen una habitación —indicó, notando el atisbo de sorpresa y alegría que había aparecido por un momento en el horrible rostro—. No es fácil para ella dejar a su familia para venir aquí, así que lo menos que puedes hacer es tratarla bien y darle un lugar acogedor.

—Seguro notara la diferencia, para ella esto será como un hotel de cinco estrellas comparada con la casucha donde vive —su lengua viperina no podía estar en paz, tenía que sacar el veneno que corría por sus venas.

Nott exhaló largamente, su amigo tendría que aprender por las malas. —Este es el documento que ella firmó, sería bueno que lo revisaras. Ella sabe que tienes una maldición, pero tiene muchas preguntas, es bueno que comiences a pensar cómo las responderás.

— ¡No tendría que hacerlo si no me hubieras metido en esto! —replicó exaltado.

—No es algo en lo que no hayas pensado ya, sabías que si conseguías hablar con alguna de las chicas de la lista lo tendrías que hacer, ahora podrás ponerlo en uso.

—Seguro ella saldrá corriendo en cuanto me vea —habló con amargura.

—No la subestimes, estuvo como tú en la guerra, ha visto cosas peores que un chico con una maldición. Deja de hacerte la víctima, por favor Draco… hazlo por ti, por salir de este infierno, date la oportunidad de conocerla. Sé que no te agrada pero por ahora es la mejor opción que tienes y no estás en posición de ponerte exigente —profirió, dirigiéndose a la chimenea.

— ¡Eso lo dices porque no eres tú, el que tiene que enamorarse de esa! ¡El negro tiene razón, esto es una pérdida de tiempo!

—No quiero discutir contigo, haz lo que quieras pero ella vendrá, eso es un hecho estés de acuerdo o no —sentenció, tomó polvos flu desapareciendo entre llamas verdes.

***º*º*º**

Draco estuvo rabioso por un rato, para cuando su sangre se sereno y pudo pensar con claridad de nuevo, tomó consciencia de lo que en verdad significaba aquello. Pasaron un par de días antes de que se decidiera a ordenarle a un elfo que arreglara una habitación lo más lejana posible de la de él. No la quería husmeando cerca de donde él estuviera, ya se podía imaginar sus deplorables modales, podía esperar cualquier cosa de esa pobretona.

Si, sonaba a que no la quería ahí, pero una parte de él no estaba en conflicto con su próxima visitante, simplemente que él peleaba incluso con ello. Había analizado a la pelirroja desde todos los ángulos posibles pero ya pondría aprueba todas sus ideas cuando ella estuviera ahí. Seguro a la primera oportunidad ella se iría por dónde había llegado, ya lo había entendido.

Él maldito papel podía estipular que ella debía estar con él hasta el fin de su plazo pero eso no quería decir que en realidad pasara.

Blaise apareció cerca del límite de la semana, Draco supuso que iría a seguir llorando por la cabeza de zanahoria, pero su expresión facial le dio a entender que no iba en plan de discutir.

— ¿Qué haces aquí? —cuestionó con dureza.

—Ya supe que ella aceptó venir —dijo con las manos hundidas en los bolsillos de su pantalón.

—Theodore lo arregló todo. Si vienes a eso pierdes tu tiempo, reclámale a él —masculló de mal talante.

—No estoy de acuerdo, pero lo dejare al destino. Si ella es la indicada creo que lo sabremos tarde o temprano…

—Si no, yo seguiré como una bestia —concluyó por él, sintiendo ramalazos de molestia—, pero al menos tú podrás intentar realizar tu tórrida fantasía con ella… lárgate.

—No era eso lo que quería decir, sabes que también quiero que recuperes tu cuerpo... pero no me fío del plan de Theo.

—Yo tampoco.

—Traje algo de comer y un buen vino, después podemos jugar una partida de ajedrez.

—Sabes que te ganaré —respondió después de unos tensos minutos, torciendo sus labios en una sonrisa petulante que dejó ver las afiladas puntas de sus colmillos.

Zabinni sabía que las cosas entre ellos se habían relajado, tal vez no se habían dicho las clásicas disculpas, ni las dirían, después de todo eran Slytherins, y la situación aún no había cambiado, Draco tendría en su casa a la chica que él quería.

***º*º*º**

Ginny se encontraba terminando de guardar sus cosas en un baúl, Luna se encontraba a su lado ayudándola. Explicarles a todos los miembros de su familia cómo había rescatado su hogar había sido toda una odisea más cuando no podía hablar libremente de la ayuda de Helen Fawley, y de la tarea que le había encargado.

La mayoría de sus hermanos seguía sin aceptar su decisión, no le habían hecho nada fácil esa semana, bombardeándola con múltiples preguntas que apenas lograba responder, incluso Harry había opinado que ese trato era muy sospechoso y no podía faltar los comentarios sabiondos de Hermione, preocupada porque pudieran haberla metido en un lío oscuro que involucraba a esa mujer y su casa.

Así que esa última semana, no habían sido nada agradable. Su ánimo se encontraba por los suelos, ella había querido ayudar y las cosas se le habían volteado de forma irreal e injusta. Entendía su preocupación, pero no podían seguir tratándola como la pequeña de la casa cuando ya era mayor, había demostrado ya más de una vez que era capaz de defenderse y una vez más lo haría si es que lo requería. Claro que sentía miedo por la labor que yacía sobre sus hombros, pero lograría enfrentar lo que sea que le esperaba en esa casa.

Su padre había tratado de disuadirla, incluso había querido hablar con Fawley para llegar a otro tipo de acuerdo, pero ella le había explicado porque había aceptado, recordándole su plática en el hospital. Arthur se arrepintió de haberle dicho esas palabras pero ella lo tranquilizó, no lo suficiente, pero al menos la dejaría intentar cumplir con lo que ella había acordado.

—Todo estará bien —pronunció Luna, entregándole un espejo—, lo tendré todo el tiempo conmigo.

—No sé qué me esperara allá, quisiera tener el respaldo de mi familia —comentó cerrando su baúl, recargándose en él.

—Puedes llevarte mis lentes —ofreció sacándolos de la bolsa.

—Gracias, pero no me funcionarían como a ti.

Hubo una llamada a su puerta y poco después apareció Hermione. —Pensé que cambiarías de opinión.

—No.

—Si necesitas algo…

—Gracias —repuso con una media sonrisa—, no es como si no me fueran a ver, sólo viviré allá un tiempo y los visitare.

— ¿Y nosotros podremos visitarte en esa casa?

—Eh… si —musitó, sabía que debería haber dicho no, pero si seguía dando esas respuestas sólo conseguiría que su desconfianza creciera.

—Casi es hora, es mejor que bajemos —comentó Luna, ayudándola a salir de esa incomoda conversación.

— ¿Cómo te irás? —curioseó Hermione.

—Viajaré por la red.

La despedida fue emotiva, pero finalmente logró arrancarse de los brazos de su madre, le dio un último beso a su padre y lo abrazó con fuerza.

—Los veré pronto —dijo sonriendo, había sido un milagro que hubiera conseguido mantener sus lágrimas en sus ojos. Se debía ver bien, normal no cómo si fuera a cumplir un castigo del que no sabía si habría regreso. Alguna vez había escuchado la historia del Minotauro al que le ofrecían un tributo de mujeres vírgenes, quería creer que el chico que había sido maldecido no era ese tipo de monstruo.

Llegó al Caldero Chorreante donde ya se encontraba esperándola Helen junto con un chofer, casi de inmediato abordaron un coche lujoso.

—Espero que hayas seguido lo acordado y no hayas hablado sobre él, ni revelado la ubicación exacta de la mansión.

—He cumplido con todo lo acordado —aseguró, cruzando sus brazos.

—Sólo deseaba cerciorarme, sólo busco protegerlo.

— ¿Me dirás su nombre?

—Él se presentara contigo cuando esté listo.

— ¿No estará esperándonos?

—Seguramente no.

— ¿Él no me atacará?

—No, puede parecer un monstruo pero no quiere decir que lo sea en realidad. Siempre tuvo un temperamento difícil pero no es capaz de matar a nadie —explicó de forma calmada.

Ginny se sintió aún más nerviosa conforme avanzaba el tiempo, jugueteaba con sus dedos mientras veía pasar el paisaje por la ventana del auto. Fawley no había agregado nada más y ella no había preguntado, no porque no saltaran preguntas a su cabeza en cada segundo sino porque seguramente no obtendría la respuesta que deseaba, la que la liberaba de ese compromiso.

—Pronto llegaremos, no estés nerviosa, él no te comerá —dijo con cierto chisporroteo de humor.

_«¡Es fácil para ella decirlo!». _

Ginevra se quedó sin aliento al bajar del auto y ver la hermosa mansión, era imponente e inmensa.

—Un elfo se encargara de llevar el baúl, vamos para que te instales.

Ella asintió procurando tener la boca cerrada, siguió a la mujer, hasta el interior. En cada rincón era una demostración de suntuosidad, desde los adornos pasando por los candelabros y alfombras, no se podía dejar de mencionar las hermosas pinturas y esculturas que embellecían los largos pasillos, estancias y salones.

La pelirroja estuvo atenta por si aparecía el misterioso chico, pero no había sido así. Solamente aparecían más elfos y la casa no parecía tener fin. Cerca de las habitaciones comenzó a tener la sensación de que eran observadas incluso el vello de su nuca se erizó, pero por más que miraba a su alrededor no lograba ver nada.

—Este será tu cuarto, espero lo encuentres cómodo.

Se detuvo en medio de la habitación, era demasiado amplía, no estaba acostumbrada a tener tanto espacio para ella sola. Era de color crema con detalles en color vino, en realidad eran tonos que le recordaban Gryffindor. Tenía un balcón desde donde se podía ver el jardín congelado, una enorme cama de madera con dosel, una gran chimenea ya encendida. Un amplió tocador y closet, una pequeña sala y su propio baño.

—Es más de lo que esperaba —pronunció con sinceridad.

— ¿Esperabas un calabozo? Esto no es una prisión, será tu casa durante este tiempo, debes sentirte a gusto.

_«Por mucho que el lugar sea hermoso, dudo que lo logre al final no es mi hogar.»_

—Lo sé.

—Vamos anímate, descansa un poco. Yo debo irme pero puedes escribirme a esta dirección —añadió entregándole un papel doblado.

— ¿Tan pronto?

—Si, recuerdas que debo viajar en breve, debo arreglar algunos asuntos más antes de irme.

— ¿No hablara con _él_?

—Ya lo he hecho, antes de traerte.

—Ah…

—Estarán bien.

—Eso espero.

Después de una palabras más, Helen salió dejándola sola en esa inmensa habitación. Se sentó en la cama, el colchón estaba muy suave. Tomó un cojín olía a flores, en realidad todo el lugar lo hacía.

_«Que extraño justo es el aroma de mi perfume.» _

Tal vez Helen lo había notado y había querido tener ese detalle con ella. Se recostó sintiendo la fina tela contra la piel de su rostro. Casi sin notarlo se fue quedando dormida, el cansancio por fin le había ganado a su resistencia.

***º*º*º**

Draco había estado leyendo cerca de la ventana, se había dicho que era así porque quería aprovechar la luz del día, pero en realidad había estado con la mirada puesta en el portón. Ese día se suponía que llegaría la pobretona, era vergonzoso aceptar que se encontraba esperando su llegada. Ni siquiera sabía con claridad lo qué sentía, pero lo mantenía ahí, interesado.

Había caído en el aburrimiento total, cuando al fin el momento que había estado esperando sucedía, por la calzada apareció un coche negro, se acercó más al ventanal, ocultándose parcialmente tras la cortina. La puerta del coche se abrió y ella descendió, llevaba su cabello suelto, no recordaba que lo tuviera tan largo. Iba vestida con un abrigo corto color cielo, un pantalón entallado y sus botas de invierno ligeramente desgastadas.

Podría haber sido peor, pero no era una imagen del todo desagradable, si bien no lucía como una _top model_ tampoco era del todo un espantapájaros. Parecía haberse quedado patidifusa al ver su casa, soltó una risa divertida.

—Deberías cerrar la boca Weasley… seguro es toda una experiencia para ti. Tal vez crea que se trata de un palacio o un castillo —mencionó mordaz. Frunció su ceño al ver a Helen Fawley ahí, nadie había mencionado que esa anciana estuviera implicada.

Siguió sus pasos a través de las ventanas, hasta que estuvieron dentro de la mansión. Salió de su cuarto escuchando a lo lejos las voces de las mujeres, había estado tanto tiempo en ese lugar que lo conocía de memoria, conocía sus pasadizos secretos, como toda buena casa de magos tenía unos cuántos, así que no fue un problema para él espiarlas.

Al único lugar que no pudo seguirlas fue a las habitaciones, así que volvió a la suya. Si no estaba equivocado Fawley se iría en cualquier momento. Nott tenía mucho que explicarle y esperaba que apareciera o él mismo aparecería en su casa como el mismísimo demonio cuando estuviera durmiendo.

Aunque no tuvo que hacer tanta bilis, ni planes sangrientos. Theodore apareció como invocado por sus pensamientos, entrando a su cuarto apenas con una llamada. Casi le había dado un infarto al pensar que podría haber sido Weasley.

—Draco…

—Cierra —rugió.

—Sabes que tarde o temprano ella te verá, no puedes ocultarte en estas paredes por siempre.

Draco puso una mala mueca. — ¿Qué hacía tu tía aquí? ¿Por qué la implicaste?

—Eso que viste fue poción multijugos.

— ¿Qué? Tú…

—Si, necesitaba una mujer en la que se pudiera confiar. Si aparecía yo, seguramente no hubiera aceptado y no estaría aquí —explicó con simpleza, no pensaba decir que Eileen era su cómplice.

—Eso sería lo mejor.

—Tal vez si no te conociera como lo hago te lo creería, vi lo que hiciste con su cuarto. «Muy Gryffindoresco» si es que me entiedes —comentó saboreando sus palabras, pues por muy enfurruñado e indiferente que su amigo quisiera parecer, se notaba que ya no estaba tan peleado con la idea de que Weasley viviera ahí, quizás más adelante con un poco de suerte las cosas siguieran lo planeado.

—Yo no hice nada, el cuarto esta tal cual como era originalmente.

—Seguro —murmuró divertido—. Te pondré al tanto sobre lo que ella sabe de Helen, supongo que ya leíste el documento que te deje.

Malfoy resopló, haciendo un gesto desinteresado, pero aún así Nott siguió hablando.

—Ni Blaise, ni yo podremos visitarte con nuestra identidad verdadera, al menos hasta que decidas decirle quién eres —agregó, tentando el terreno.

Malfoy se cruzó de brazos, soltó un ruido de molestia. —Que buena broma, ni loco le diría que soy yo, seguro lo propagaría y haría que viniera su flota de pobretones hermanos para lincharme o algo peor.

Nott no pudo evitar carcajearse ante la imaginación de su amigo. —No exageres, si se lo comentas en el momento indicado seguro que lo entenderá.

—Imbécil, síguete riendo y lo siguiente que sentirás será mis garras cerrándose en tu garganta —gruñó, sus cejas se fruncieron dándole un aspecto feroz y amenazante.

—Bien, bien…

—Te odio por meterme en esto, quisiera torturarte lentamente y como sigas diciéndome qué hacer con esa, juro que lo haré —amenazó, lanzándole una mirada incendiaria.

—Haz lo que quieras, debo irme… procura no matarla —aseveró, palmeando su hombro.

—Ha, ha… idiota.

Theo fue cuidadoso al salir. Draco se quedó en su habitación sin saber bien qué hacer, ahora no podía andar libre por la casa como antes, debía saber dónde se encontraba ella, quizás ya se encontraba husmeando por la casa, viendo qué podía robarse.

Draco llamó a su elfo, para sacarse la duda. — ¿Dónde está la mujer que se hospeda aquí?

—En su habitación, no ha salido de ahí. Tuffy fue a ver si necesitaba algo como usted pidió pero ella se encontraba dormida. Tuffy no despertarla…

—Dormida…. —murmuró ligeramente extrañado, era temprano para tomar una siesta. Aunque Theodore se había encargado de repetirle que había tenido días difíciles con su padre en el hospital y la situación de su pocilga—. Retírate.

Caminó de un lugar a otro en su habitación. _«¿Debo dejar que ella se me acerque o sólo presentarme?»._

— ¡Slytherin! Debería estar pensando cómo deshacerme de ella… esto no funcionara de ninguna manera aunque este aquí, aún sigue sin agradarme…

***º*º*º**

Ginny parpadeó despertándose lentamente, se sentó de sopetón al desconocer el lugar, pero pasados unos segundos recordó donde estaba. Se frotó los brazos, mirando alrededor. Ella no había querido quedarse dormida así, pero ahora se sentía mejor. Al menos el chico que vivía ahí no había ido a matarla ni tampoco a darle la bienvenida.

Había un silencio de muerte, su estómago rugió de repente, no había sido capaz de comer desde la mañana y era claro que lo necesitaba. No sabía si él cenaba o no. ¿Cómo se suponía qué debía proceder? ¿Sólo salir en busca de comida? Tal vez debería preguntarle a un elfo, pero antes se encargaría de escribirle a su familia una breve misiva, seguramente ellos estaban esperando que lo hiciera.

Fue al baño a refrescarse un poco y peinarse, abrió su baúl y tomó lo necesario para hacer la misiva. Por la noche usaría el espejo para hablar con Luna, seguramente ya se encontraba haciendo historias de cómo sería su encuentro con el monstruo. Su amiga tenía demasiada imaginación y agradecía que ella no mencionara nada de eso en su revista de criaturas extrañas.

Le costó un poco más de lo que esperaba escribir unas frases, pero finalmente logró hacerlo. Ahora debía averiguar con los elfos dónde conseguir una lechuza. Salió de su habitación, anduvo por el largo pasillo. Su sentido de la audición se maximizó, sus ojos estaban más atentos que nunca, incluso su corazón bombeaba con fuerza.

Merlín, debía encontrar con quién hablar o se volvería loca en ese lugar. No llevaba ahí más que unas horas y ya lo sentía abrumante y asfixiante, no podía imaginarse la vida que había llevado ese chico sólo.

—Hola… —pronunció en voz alta— ¿alguien?

Cerca de la escalera principal, apareció un elfo dándole un susto de muerte.

— ¡Por Morgana casi se me sale el corazón! No vuelvas a hacer eso… o me mataras.

—Reffo malo, asustar a la señorita… castigarme.

—Eh… tranquilo, no hagas eso pidió apresurada. Seguramente Hermione la mataría si dejara al elfo autoinfligirse una represaría—. Me podrías decir ¿dónde puedo conseguir una lechuza? —preguntó buscando distraerlo.

—Yo poder mandar cualquier carta.

—Ah… gracias —repuso entregándole el sobre. No sabía si confiar o no en él, pero decidió correr el riesgo, de cualquier forma Luna le diría si no llegaba la carta.

—Reffo está para servirle —dijo y con eso desapareció.

Caminó por el lugar familiarizándose, estaba en la sala calentando sus manos frente a la chimenea cuando apareció otro elfo.

—Tuffy está para servirle, desea algo.

—Hola —no le sorprendía que hubiera tantos elfos—, ¿dónde está tu amo? —cuestionó curiosa.

—El amo está en su despacho, ¿quiere qué la lleve?

—No, no…sólo preguntaba —resopló, se mordió los labios indecisa sobre cómo proceder—. ¿Él sabe qué estoy aquí?

—Si, él ha preguntado por usted, pero usted estar dormida.

Las cejas de Ginny se alzaron con sorpresa. —Oh…

— ¿Necesita algo?

—No, gracias.

Lo observó desaparecer en un parpadeó, se tomó un momento antes de seguir el aroma de la comida. Esperando comer un aperitivo antes de la cena.

_«Me pregunto ¿sí él cenara conmigo?»._

—Hola… yo sólo vengó por algo que comer —anunció al entrar a las cocina. Los dos elfos que se encontraban ahí no dudaron en hacerle una reverencia y acercarle más platos—. Gracias, con una fruta está bien por ahora —se sentó en una silla observándolos.

—Reffo ya entregó su carta.

Ginny le sonrió agradecida. —Reffo sabes si tu amo cenará conmigo.

—No, él prefiere cenar en su habitación.

Bueno eso respondía a su anterior pregunta, no supo por qué, pero se sintió decepcionada y ese sentimiento persistió conforme avanzaron los días. Por más que buscaba toparse con él, no lo lograba, ese hombre parecía que ni siquiera vivir ahí. Ella desayuna, comía y cenaba sola. Al menos había descubierto cómo pasar el tiempo aparte de salir a caminar y volar un poco cuando no nevaba, esa casa tenía una excelente biblioteca y sus sillones eran de lo más cómodo.

Se había mantenido en constante comunicación con su familia, pero principalmente con su amiga. Finalmente había llegado el día en que tenía que reincorporarse a clases, al salir no sabía si dejarle una nota y había optado por hacerlo, lo cual era ridículo, pues él no había tenido ninguna atención con ella hasta el momento, no entendía porque a ella le nacía tenerlas con él.

Salir de la casa y sus alrededores, le había dado una sensación de libertad y alegría, que no había sentido en esa enorme casa que la contagiaba de su ambiente de melancolía. Necesitaba interactuar con más personas, sin duda era de las cosas que más había extrañado hacer. Aunque eso le recordaba que él había tenido que aprender a pasar sus horas solo y eso la entristecía, en realidad su vida parecía toda una tragedia, pero ¿cómo podía ayudarlo?

—Te lo digo enserio Luna, no sé qué hago ahí si él ni siquiera quiere hablar conmigo — masculló con pesar.

—Quizás tiene miedo o no sabe cómo relacionarse contigo, dices que ha estado mucho tiempo sin compañía.

— ¿Miedo?

—Si, a asustarte por su apariencia, tal vez teme que lo rechaces si intenta acercarse a ti — reflexionó, dándole un tragó a su café.

—Quizás no puede hablar o sea demasiado salvaje —añadió removiendo la cuchara que yacía en su taza.

— ¿No crees qué si fuera agresivo ya te hubiera atacado? —dijo alzando su ceja.

—Si, puede ser —murmuró meditabunda, recargando su mentón en la palma de su mano, a su vez que su codo hacía lo propio en la mesa.

—No pierdes nada con intentar acercarte tú, sólo ve y preséntate —simplificó con una sonrisa—, seguro que así lograran romper el hielo.

Ginny se encogió en su silla indecisa bajo los ojos saltones de su amiga que tenían esa chispa de insistencia a la que no podía negarse.

—Lo intentaré, pero si no salgo viva de esto será tu culpa.

—Asumo toda la responsabilidad —murmuró gustosa.

***º*º*º**

Draco había estado evitando reunirse con Ginevra, la había estado estudiando. Solía comer demasiado aún estaba sorprendido de que no pareciera un cerdo, le gustaba caminar cerca del atardecer; además de volar, su escoba era basura pero ella la hacía parecer la mejor con la forma en que la manejaba y realizaba piruetas. No podía decir que no la envidiaba, él tenía el último modelo de Nimbus y ni siquiera podía subirse en ella, tampoco es que tuviera mucho caso en su condición, tenía «alas» que superaban un artefacto pero no para él.

Añoraba todo las actividades que lo hacían humano y no una bestia, un monstruo, un animal.

La había visto suspirar, reír, llorar, maldecir cuando se encontraba en la biblioteca. Lo cual bastaba decir que era demasiado gracioso, le había dado buenas razones para burlarse y carcajearse, aunque no dejaba de encontrar curiosa su manía. ¿Acaso esperaba que los libros le respondieran? ¡Todo lo que ocurría ahí era ficticio!

Cada vez que había intentado leer un libro que ella había leído, se quedaba sólo en el prólogo. Odiaba las novelas románticas, aunque entendía que ella quisiera leerlas, hasta donde sabía su vida amorosa había sido patética, había salido sólo con puros perdedores y el bonus había sido sin duda Potter.

Esa maldita Quirke había dicho que él no sería capaz de conquistar a nadie sin eso, pero él tenía plena confianza en qué no era así y estaba dispuesto a restregárselo, lamentablemente la única que estaba a su alcance era la Weasley.

Y con pesar debía aceptar que se le estaba acabando el tiempo como para lograr atraer a otra chica y romper la maldición.

Miró la rosa que yacía en el escritorio bajo un cristal, varios de sus pétalos ya se habían vuelto blancos. Se acercaba la luna llena, le quedaba menos de un año, Theo tenía razón debía comenzar a actuar.

A su lado estaba un pequeño pergamino.

_Volveré por la tarde._

No sabía cómo interpretar esa nota, ella no tenía porque haberle avisado y aún así lo había hecho. Sabía por los elfos que había estado preguntando por él todos los días, lo cual le causaba una extraña sensación.

Quizás había llegado el momento de presentarse…

— ¿Cómo van las cosas? —preguntó Nott entrando al despacho.

— ¿Ya le perdiste el asco? —añadió Blaise de mala forma.

— ¿Qué hacen aquí?

—Tiempo libre —respondió Theodore con simpleza.

— ¿No nos echaste de menos porque la tienes a ella? —masculló sentándose en la silla frente a él.

—Imbécil.

—Pensé que ya habían superado esto —manifestó Nott mirándolos con fastidio.

—Lo hicimos —añadió el moreno con una sonrisita odiosa—, sólo quiero saber cómo le va con ella.

— ¿Y bien? —presionó Theo.

—No es cómo si tuviera que darles informes —bramó malhumorado.

—Eso quiere decir que el avance es nulo —interpreto Zabinni—, enserio no puedo creer que no hayas hecho nada en estos días ¿qué diablos te pasa?

— ¿Por qué no te has acercado? ¿Ella no lo ha intentado?

— ¡Cállense ambos! —amonestó, apuñalándolos con la mirada— Si no vienen a decirme nada relevante, largo…

—Ese humor Draquito no es bueno… —canturreó Blaise.

— ¿Qué no piensas mover ficha o qué? —cuestionó Theo insistente, preocupado por el inexistente avance de su amigo, el tiempo avanzaba inclemente como para que siguiera desperdiciándolo.

—No es tan fácil, si recuerdas que no es precisamente mi persona favorita… —declaró alzando su voz, líneas de expresión arrugaron su horrendo rostro.

—No puedes seguir con eso.

— ¡Lo sé!

—Ella sabe lo que eres, sólo habla con ella… preséntate —aconsejó Theodore.

—Hazlo con estilo, no sólo vayas y se lo grites —añadió Blaise, buscando ayudarlo en esto por primera vez desde que Weasley fuera escogida como candidata, después de todo esto ya era una realidad y aunque seguía siendo como una espinita enterrada, debía anteponer su amistad con él y el bien de su amigo.

—No pensaba hacerlo, no quiero matarla negro —refutó, ligeramente asombrado por el cambio en su amigo.

— ¿Quién le dirás qué eres? ¿Haz pensado en un nombre?

—He pensado algunas cosas pero nada en concreto.

—Zadkiel —propuso Nott, después de meditarlo un poco.

— ¿Es muggle, cierto? Creo que lo he leído en algún lado —murmuró Blaise, sobando su mandíbula.

—Es el nombre de un arcángel…

— ¿Son parte de la religión muggle, no? ¿Es como un ángel supremo? —ante el asentimiento de Theo, pasó sus ojos oscuros a su amigo— Bueno Draco no es precisamente eso, es claro, pero tiene alas, no blancas, ni con plumas pero funcionan…

—Negro, no me jodas…

—Es mejor a que sugiriera el nombre de un demonio.

—Tú apellido podría ser Noir, por tus familiares lejanos de Francia —comentó Nott—, así que quedaría como Zadkiel Noir.

—Si lo pones así no se escucha tan mal, ¿qué dices Draquito?

— ¡Lo odio!

—Ese será, apréndetelo —mandó Theo, frunciendo su frente—. Deja de ser tan quisquilloso.

— ¡No me des ordenes!

—Contrólate Draquito, poco falta para que nos lances una bola de fuego… si no fuera porque sé que eres tú y que así es tu temperamento creería que te estas comportando como te ves…

Malfoy se hizo hacía atrás como si hubiera recibido un fuerte golpe, y tal vez así había sido.

Theo de inmediato dedujo lo que había pasado por la mente de su amigo, no era difícil hacerlo. — ¿No creerás que en verdad te estás convirtiendo en…?

— ¡No! —jadeó asustado.

_«No puedo estar perdiendo mi humanidad.»_

— ¡Esa maldita bruja… siempre delante de nosotros! —maldijo Blaise, golpeando su puño contra el posabrazos

—No hay forma de que comprobemos que eso es cierto —expresó Nott, buscando tranquilizar a su compungido amigo—, pero no puedes seguir perdiendo el tiempo, no más.

— ¡Al demonio todo! Él tiene razón, debes lograr que Weasley caiga en tus garras…

***º*º*º**

Ginny volvió a la casa cerca del atardecer, estaba cansada, tomaría un baño y le pediría a Tuffy que le llevara su cena a su habitación. Si le había dicho a Luna que intentaría un acercamiento con «el extraño» pero aún seguía sin saber cómo lo haría o si simplemente se aparecería afuera de su habitación, diciéndole: «Hola, también vivo aquí por si no lo habías notado».

Y lo que menos se esperó fue llegar a su habitación y encontrar sobre su cama una nota. ¿Acaso él había respondido al gesto que ella había tenido en la mañana? Sintió una ola de nervios adueñarse de ella, tomó el papel.

_Cena a las 8._

Parpadeó desconcertada. Parecía ser más una orden que una invitación a cenar en otro momento y con otra persona rechazaría aparecer, pero era más de lo que había obtenido en esos días y si iban a conocerse, era mejor no poner tantas trabas, pero si proseguía esa actitud lo pararía en seco, monstruo o no, debía ser más educado con ella.

Miró el reloj, aún había tiempo pero no era el suficiente para una chica, no si quería parecer medianamente presentable.

***º*º*º**

Draco no podía estar tranquilo sabía que ella ya había llegado, le había mandado una nota y esperaba que ella asistiera. No se sentía en control de la situación y eso lo enfurecía, este era sin duda un momento que le preocupaba en verdad, iba a mostrarse frente a ella esperando que ella no huyera.

Sabía que la primera impresión era difícil, lo había sido para él, para sus amigos, incluso para su madre. Así que no esperaba mucho, ella podía saber que era «feo» por decirlo de alguna forma menos agresiva, pero no tenía idea de cuánto, ni que implicaba eso.

Estaba desesperado por obtener su agrado, más después de lo que habían descubierto, la maldición seguía trayéndole sorpresas que agudizaban su sufrimiento. Iría paso a paso, no sabía si funcionaria o no, pero había aceptado que tenía que tomar esta posibilidad y no desperdiciarla.

No estaba seguro de nada, ni de enamorarse de ella pero lo intentaría, por Slytherin que lo haría. Necesitaba aferrarse a una esperanza y en ese momento la pobretona lo era.

No podía creer que el destino, la vida, el karma u Orla, hubieran hecho que el terminara teniendo que limar sus rencillas con Weasley. Era bizarro en demasiados grados el tener que aplicar todo lo que sabía sobre el arte del cortejo, para seducir y enamorar a ella precisamente, que sentía todo lo opuesto por él. Sin duda pintaba para ser toda una hazaña, pero él seguía siendo un Malfoy, y los Malfoy no se rendían.

Bajó a la sala lo más decente y presentable que se podía dado su físico, aunque había agregado una capa que lo cubría por completo. No quería que ella simplemente apareciera y lo viera, en lo posible le demostraría que era civilizado antes de descubrirse.

Se sirvió un whiskey doble buscando relajarse, mientras esperaba la hora indicada para ir al comedor.

***º*º*º**

Ginevra se dirigió hacia a la mesa con el corazón resonándole en los oídos, su labio inferior estaba demasiado resentido para seguir mordiéndolo y jugar con sus dedos como niña pequeña no era una opción, aunque tampoco podía evitarlo estaba demasiado nerviosa.

Se detuvo cerca de la sala al escuchar movimiento, curiosa por saber si él se encontraba ahí cambio de dirección. En un par de pasos se encontraba en la puerta, sus ojos se perdieron en el interior encontrándose con una figura cubierta sentada en el sillón principal, por el espacio que ocupaba dedujo que era alto y robusto, pero eso no le decía cómo era, apenas le daba una idea de cómo lucia.

Respiró profusamente y exhaló, tomando valor para anunciarse. Y una vez decidida ingresó a la sala, por instinto mantuvo su varita cerca de su mano.

—Hola…

Su voz fue agradable al oído desarrollado de Draco, pero eso no impidió que él casi se ahogara de la impresión.

_«¿Qué hace aquí? Se suponía que debía llegar a las 8 al comedor.»_

Por un momento se paralizó, más al sentirla acercarse por su costado izquierdo. Debía de haberla notado antes, la habitación se había llenado de perfume, pero había estado tan sumergido en sus pensamientos que había bajado la guardia.

Ginny avanzó hasta quedar frente a él, manteniendo cierta distancia. Malfoy logró reaccionar jalando su capucha evitando que lograra ver algo.

—No, por favor no te cubras.

—No sabes lo que pides…

Su voz era grave y varonil, algo que sin duda no había esperado aunque había algo en ella que se le hacía extrañamente familiar. —Si lo sé, quiero verte —afirmó, se había estado preparando para esto así que no tenía porque asustarse.

Malfoy gruñó incapaz de dar alguna respuesta coherente, sus manos se volvieron puños bajo la túnica. La observó dar un paso vacilante hacía él y otro más, como esperando ser detenida, pero él no lo hizo, el miedo le obstruyó el cuerpo. Podía sentirlo en cuanto ella bajara su capucha todo habría acabado.

Ginny contuvo el aliento, alargó su mano hacia la tela, apenas la tocó con sus dedos haciéndola hacía atrás, dejando al descubierto su cabeza. El golpe de la impresión la sacudió por completo, sus ojos estaban clavados en él reflejando todas las emociones que no era capaz de expresar.

Draco odio ese momento más que ninguno, su mirada lo estaba incomodando, podía sentir su escudriño parecía que no sólo deseaba quedarse con su imagen física estaba tratando de ver dentro de él y no estaba preparado para abrirle esa puerta.

Si bien las cosas no habían salido como él había temido, predicho e imaginado; habían resultado peor. Ahora no sabía qué hacer, así que sólo reaccionó con vergüenza, ladeó su cabeza y buscó cubrirse de nuevo.

—No lo hagas —pidió con voz trémula.

Él la miró de reojo, sintiendo una presión insoportable en su pecho. —Tienes miedo.

—No más —repuso con firmeza, enfrentándolo—. Si hubieras querido hacerme daño, ya lo hubieras hecho —añadió buscando romper la tensión.

Draco dejó que la rigidez de su cuerpo se disolviera, trastocado por la honestidad y el voto de confianza que ella le daba. —Astuta, pero eso no cambia las cosas, soy un monstruo.

—Lo es más quién te hizo esto.

— ¿Eso piensas? —inquirió asombrado— No sabes nada.

—Podrías contarme —sugirió en un susurro.

Él hizo un sonido parecido a un gruñido de un animal, pero Ginny permaneció en su lugar.

—No entiendo el idioma de los gruñidos, tienes que hablarme si esperas que exista comunicación entre nosotros —refunfuñó Ginny con sus manos en forma de jarra sobre su cintura.

Draco resopló imperiosamente. — ¡Yo habló como quiero!

—Me queda claro que es así, así que mejor lo dejamos o las cosas se pondrán mal.

—Soy el monstruo aquí…

Ginny estrechó sus ojos. —Y yo soy una bruja muy diestra en cuanto a duelos y hechizos —dejó en claro, demostrándole que había dejado de lado el temor.

—Yo también lo soy —repuso, alzando su mentón con orgullo como en el pasado.

Dejado en claro las cosas, relajó su postura, sonriéndole. —Me llamo Ginevra Weasley, puedes decirme Ginny, todos lo hacen.

Draco arrugó su nariz ante el alias. —Zadkiel Noir.

—Tú nombre es extraño, no lo había escuchado antes —reflexionó, realizando un gesto de concentración que hacía que su labio inferior resaltara a la vista de Draco—. ¿No me estás mintiendo o sí? —cuestionó perspicaz.

—Hipotéticamente hablando, si fuera así no tendrías manera de comprobar que lo estoy haciendo.

—Mmm no habría razón para que me ocultaras tu identidad. No pienso entregarte al Ministerio, ni nada…

—Quizás haya una razón de más peso —mencionó sombrío.

— ¿Y cuál sería? —cuestionó ya sin diversión, su semblante se volvió tan serio como el de él.

Él soltó el aire que habían guardado sus pulmones, tomándose un momento para encontrar las palabras que necesitaba. —Es complicado y estoy seguro que en cuanto lo averiguarás, me lanzarías un par de maldiciones.

— ¿Así de grave? —balbuceó, descolocada.

El reloj comenzó a sonar indicando con su sonido estridente la hora. —La cena está servida —anunció Reffo.

Definitivamente la suerte debía estar de su lado pues esto le daba la excusa perfecta para zafarse de responder y hundirse en una conversación que debía tocar más adelante. Se levantó del sillón notando aún la expresión perturbada que estaba grabada en el rostro pecoso. Vaciló un poco antes de ofrecerle su brazo.

—Pero no respondiste —dijo sin aceptar aún su gesto.

Draco entornó sus ojos carmesí, mantuvo su brazo izado hacia ella aunque hubiera deseado bajarlo de inmediato al no recibir respuesta, pero si ella no ponía ya su mano sobre él, la dejaría botada. —Sólo era hipotético ¿recuerdas?

—No parecía.

—Bueno, lo era —espetó bajando su brazo, molesto. Tal vez él estaba apresurando las cosas que lo estuviera aceptando no quería decir que quisiera acercársele mucho o tocarlo.

—Bien… —aceptó por ahora, era claro que ahí había algo más. Ese chico guardaba demasiados secretos y tenía que empezar a recordar lo que era convivir con personas o no llegarían lejos.

Se quedó mirando fijamente notando la luz de las velas reflejada no sólo en sus imponentes cuernos, si no en su cabello que mantenía atado, brillaba como si se tratara de hilos de oro. Eso la hizo pensar en esa noche del Baile de primavera y en el baile que había compartido con Malfoy, justo así se veían sus mechones sólo que él lo usaba más corto, no al estilo de Lucius con una coleta como la tenía Noir.

— ¿Qué pasa? —interrogó al ver que se había quedado como hipnotizada.

—Tu cabello…

— ¿Qué con él? — soltó brusco— No esperabas que tuviera —añadió aprehensivo.

—No, no es eso —negó con su cabeza logrando que su cabello rojo se moviera de forma que captó la atención de Draco—. Sólo me hizo recordar a alguien por su color…

Las cejas de Malfoy se alzaron escandalosamente, el corazón le dio un brinco. ¿Sería posible que estuviera hablando de él?

— ¿A quién? —su tono resultó más ansioso de lo que esperaba.

—A nadie… no me hagas caso.

Él tuvo que obligarse a dejarlo pasar por no verse demasiado interesado, aunque tenía la corazonada de que se tratara de él por muy extraño que eso fuera.

—Lo siento —dijo enrojeciendo abochornada al escuchar su estómago manifestarse.

Draco la miró de forma extraña, al menos había tenido la decencia de disculpase. Sus pecas se habían vuelto más visibles por el rubor de sus mejillas y sus ojos azules brillaban intensamente, por un instante pensó que se encontraba adorable pero no duró lo suficiente en su cabeza.

—Creo que es mejor que vayamos —indicó con timidez, él asintió y esta vez le fue más sencillo ofrecerle su brazo. Ella le dio una sonrisa agradecida, aceptando su caballerosidad.

_«Yo escoltando una vez más a Weasley, ¿quién lo diría? Esto es bizarro. Mis antepasados deben estarse revolcando en su tumba.» _

Al menos imaginar la escena de la cripta familiar como tipo zombis de películas muggles serie «B», le devolvió su buen humor.

Ya instalados en el gran comedor —de extremo a extremo de la mesa—. Malfoy tuvo que reconocer que sus modales no eran malos como había pensado, tal vez ella no era tan salvaje y bruta como creía o quizás sólo se había portado así con él por molestarla.

Sin embargo era él, el que tenía problemas con los modales. No le era fácil seguir los protocolos a la hora de comer con esa garras que no estaban hechas para tomar tenedores y cucharas, si no para hundirse y desgarrar la comida. Vaya lío y justo cuando deseaba verse más civilizado.

Ginny claro que notó que sus manos no eran precisamente humanas, tenías esas zarpas que sin duda acabarían con ella en un segundo, pero no temía más no cuando veía el esfuerzo que le costaba comportarse como humano, era un poco gracioso verlo batallar con la cubertería.

— ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas viviendo en esta casa?

Él levantó la mirada de su plato, encontrado la mirada azulada. — ¿Siempre eres tan curiosa?

— ¿Siempre eres tan evasivo?

La comisura izquierda de sus labios se levantó, la punta de su colmillo resaltó sobre su labio inferior. — ¿Interesada?

Ella entornó sus ojos, divertida. —Engreído…

Draco torció su gesto, sabía que ella estaba jugando pero su instinto y el trato pasado lo hacía ponerse en guardia, su lengua le picaba por soltar comentarios mordaces pero se obligó a recordarse que estaba al borde del precipicio y la única ayuda venía de ella. Debía entender que no lo estaba atacando, ella ni siquiera sabía que se trataba de él. Así que respiró —buscando no ser tan ruidoso— y se relajó. Éste era un nuevo comienzo.

—Llevo un par meses aquí —murmuró, fingiendo que eso no le molestaba.

—Oh… ¿y tú familia? —en cuanto lo dijo supo que había hecho mal— yo no…

—Ellos están lejos —divulgó tajante.

Ginny guardó silencio, el momento se había vuelto un poco incomodó, sus dedos se enredaban en la servilleta sobre su regazo.

—Cuéntame de ti.

Ella regresó sus ojos a él, su voz había sonado dura y su ceño seguía fruncido. Tal vez debían comenzar por temas menos densos, era claro que todo lo que se refería a la maldición y su familia eran temas escabrosos. Bien, podía esperar que él decidiera abrirse, al menos por tiempo. Estiró sus labios en una sonrisa pilla, dispuesta a regresarle su insinuación.

— ¿Interesado?

Él pareció turbarse un instante antes de soltar un chasquido de risa.

—Él que calla otorga.

—O tal vez prefiera no herir sentimientos.

Ella rió divertida. —Que considerado… —tomó un poco de agua y comenzó a hablar sobre sí misma, su intención era contarle sólo un par de cosas como: su familia, su paso por Hogwarts, lo que se encontraba estudiando, pero había terminado contándole varias anécdotas en el proceso que la divertían y al parecer a él también, no al principio pero había logrado que «Don Bestia» dejara su seriedad y su ceño fruncido guardados por un rato al menos.

_«Debería volver con su familia.» _

Pensó y sin embargo no fue capaz de externarlo. Lo que ella había compartido con él, sólo le habían hecho darse cuenta cuán distintas habían sido sus vidas familiares, dejando de lado la riqueza y las condiciones de sangre. No recordaba cuándo había sido la última vez que disfrutara de verdad de un momento con su familia, los últimos años habían sido difíciles. Habían muchas cosas no dichas entre ellos, particularmente entre su padre y él, al alejarse de ellos había buscado evadir los problemas, algo que no debería haber hecho.

— ¿Qué pasa? —inquirió al ver como se había ido retrayendo.

—Nada —articulando dejando para más tarde cuando estuviera solo sus pesares.

—Creo que hable demasiado —murmuró apenada con las mejillas arreboladas.

—No, es tarde —exclamó, levantándose teniendo cuidado de no rasgar su túnica, aún no tenía la confianza como para sacársela y dejar ver el resto de su cuerpo.

Ginny asintió, lo estudió discretamente hasta llegar a la escalera principal, parecía más meditabundo que antes.

— ¿Te veré mañana? —cuestionó dudosa, al ver que él no subiría con ella.

—Es probable.

—Eso espero —le sonrió con sinceridad—, que tengas una linda noche —añadió antes de subir la escalera.

Draco se quedó mirándola desaparecer y aún así la siguió escuchando caminar por el pasillo debido a su oído desarrollado. Al fin solo, notó que tenía una sonrisa en sus labios, una sensación de confort se anidó en su pecho.

Aliviado porque ese temible encuentro hubiera terminado de buen modo, las cosas se habían desarrollado considerablemente bien.

Se dirigió a su despecho pensando aún en ella, pero no esperaba encontrarse con una sorpresa.

— ¿Qué hacen aquí? —cuestionó en un rugido al ver a sus dos amigos instalados cómodamente en la habitación.

— ¿Y necesitas preguntarlo? —resopló Theo.

—Debemos tener lugares de primera clase para este encuentro preponderante en tu vida —declaró con soltura Blaise, aunque Draco pudo notar un deje escondido de molestia.

—Manejaste las cosas muy bien para ser alguien que no te agrada…

Draco se irritó ante la indirecta de Nott, sabía a dónde iba. —Ni siquiera pienses que voy a ponerme a besarte los pies por esto…

—Bien, no lo pensaré pero puedes comenzar a hacerlo— repuso, riendo. Sin duda agradecía a los magos que las cosas hubieran salido bien, o no podría con el peso de la responsabilidad de causar un desastre humano. Al menos esa noche su garganta estaba a salvo y Weasley también lo estaba.

—Idiota…

***º*º*º**

Los siguientes días su relación siguió fluyendo, aunque no todo era miel sobre hojuelas, había momentos en donde sus caracteres chocaban indudablemente. Draco había buscado calmar su tempestuoso humor, asustado por el día en que no pudiera hacerlo más y Ginny había buscado la forma de no irritarlo, que dicho sea de paso no era nada fácil.

Era fin de semana por lo que la pelirroja se había levantado tarde, aún bostezando corrió las cortinas notando un poco de sol afuera. Sería un buen día para salir, se estiró sacudiéndose los restos de sueño. Anoche se había quedado hasta tarde conversando con Zadkiel, había descubierto lo que ocultaba bajo su túnica después que él apareciera sin ella.

Lentamente él había comenzado a sentirse en más confianza, lo cual ella agradecía y deseando conservar eso, no había hecho comentario sobre el resto de su fisonomía, aunque eso no quería decir que moría de curiosidad por tocar sus alas, aunque dudaba que él la dejara. Él siempre mantenía una distancia prudente entre ellos y sólo se tocaban lo estrictamente necesario, como cuando él se comportaba galante.

En realidad él parecía tener dos personalidades, a veces le divertían sus cambios de humor era peor que una chica, pero ya comenzaba a acostumbrarse, aunque eso no quería decir que dejara de pensar en todas esas preguntas sin respuestas. ¿Cuál era la maldición que lo había llevado a ser así? ¿Había forma de romperla? ¿Quién la había lanzado? ¿Acaso su familia lo había abandonado? ¿Quién era realmente? ¿Algún día se abriría por completo con ella? ¿Y por qué le recordaba tanto a Draco Malfoy?

Esa loca idea rondaba en su cabeza con demasiada frecuencia para su gusto. Tal vez era su cabello ese color siempre le recordaba a ese mezquino hurón, aunque también ciertos detalles en la forma en actuaba que también lo hacían y eso la atemorizaba pues evidenciaba el hecho de que ella estaba pensando mucho en ese Slytherin, lo cual era ilógico, absurdo y terrible.

No tenía sentido, ni razón. Ella nunca se había sentido interesada por ese, tal vez había meditado un poco su vida y algunas cosas después de lo del Baile de primavera, pero más debido a la insistencia de Luna en creer que algo le había sucedido, de lo cuál aún no tenían pruebas más su repentina desaparición de Londres y de las revistas de chismes. Y de sus amigos poco sabía, desde que se habían graduado pocas veces los veía. Una de esas veces había sido cuando Zabinni la había auxiliado en el Callejón Diagon con su padre, desde ahí él no había vuelto a acercársele lo cual agradecía pues la hacía sentir extraña.

Se dirigió al baño, haciendo planes sobre lo que haría ese día. Tomó una larga ducha y se tardó en escoger la ropa que usaría, cuando al fin estuvo lista bajó al comedor, Tuffy le contó que su amo ya había desayuno, así que ella decidió comer algo rápido e ir a buscarlo a la biblioteca dónde decía que se encontraba.

Canturreando se dirigió al lugar, abrió con cuidado la puerta. Notando que él se encontraba al fondo con un libro grueso en sus manos, parecía demasiado concentrado incluso creía que él no la había percibido y estaba dispuesta a darle un buen susto.

—Puedo escucharte —dijo rompiendo las esperanzas de Ginny de sorprenderlo.

—Es injusto —se quejó dejando caer sus hombros, avanzando detrás del sillón recargándose en el borde para alcanzar a ver qué era lo que leía — ¿Pociones? —aseveró con una mueca.

Él exhaló y cerró su libro, dispuesto a girarse hacia ella. — ¿No te agrada?

—Si, pero no es lo que escogería para leer un sábado por la mañana —explicó, rodeando el sillón para sentarse a su lado.

—Es porque prefieres leer esas novelas.

—Hey ¿qué tienes contra ellas? —expuso lanzándole una mirada enfurruñada que sólo le causó risa.

—Son vanas, carecen de realidad…

Ginny bufó audiblemente. — ¿Eres de esos que no creen en el amor? —más que una pregunta era una acusación.

—Tal vez lo soy —articuló con más seriedad.

— ¡No puede ser! —exclamó afligida— ¿Nunca te haz enamorado?

—No —exhaló, sabiendo que ese era su karma, antes para él eso no tenía mayor relevancia en su vida y ahora lo era todo, pues necesitaba conocerlo para romper la maldición.

—Es por eso que no te gustan esas novelas.

— ¿A ti te gustan porque te haz enamorado? —cuestionó, sabiendo de antemano la respuesta.

—No, no me gustan por eso.

—Evades mi pregunta.

—Lo he hecho y aún así me gusta leer historias de amor. Es fácil dejarse llevar por ellas, imaginar esos escenarios, apasionarte con los personajes, vivir a través de la lectura esos grandes romances…

— ¿Y por qué no vivirlo en la realidad? —inquirió interrumpiéndola, sus miradas se encontraron en ese instante, tan diferente la una de la otra, la conexión se dio sin que ambos lo esperaran.

Ginny se perdió en el color carmesí que la ahogaba en su intensidad y deseó poder ver el color exacto de esa mirada

— ¿Cuál es el color verdadero de tus ojos? —las palabras salieron de su boca suavemente como si deseara evitar romper el momento.

Él contrajo sus cejas sin comprender a qué venía eso y sin pensarlo respondió: —Grises.

Si, ese color parecía tan adecuado, tan exacto. Su mente sustituyó el carmesí por una tonalidad plateada, como una tarde lluviosa y la imagen fue perfecta, tan chocante al contraste con su cabello.

¡Gárgolas trepadoras! Nuevamente su mente le jugó una mala pasada al anteponer el recuerdo de Malfoy.

Se hizo hacía atrás afectada por los desvaríos que estaba viviendo. —Resulta que la realidad supera la ficción, como puede ser lo mejor de tu vida como una experiencia muy dolorosa.

Draco al verse libre del influjo de aquella mirada profunda pudo volver a pensar con claridad. Carraspeó, girando su rostro. No le extrañó la respuesta que le había dado, sabía que ella no se encontraba con San Potter y no creía que estuviera hablando de otra persona. Eso lo irritó de sobremanera, haciéndole recordar porqué pensaba que aquello no llegaría a ningún lugar, era claro que seguía atrofiada por ese.

— ¿Y aun así crees en el amor?

— ¡Lo hago! Tal vez no he tenido la mejor suerte pero quizás haya un príncipe para mí allá afuera, ya sabes gallardo, cabalgando un corcel blanco…

Malfoy soltó una risotada al reconocer esa descripción de los cuentos infantiles, había leído bastante de ellos después de que descubrieran que era lo más cercano a una fuente de información sobre su maldición.

—Eso es de muggles…

—Cruel —señaló sacándole la lengua—. Bien tal vez no un príncipe azul, pero qué tal un buen mago que no sea un idiota.

Draco esbozó una sonrisa torcida ante esa ilusión que dejaba muy mal parado a Potter.

— ¿Y tú, qué pides? ¿Una princesa? —cuestionó dejando de lado sus aspiraciones amorosas.

_«¿Qué pido?». _

No necesitaba pensarlo mucho, había tenido ya casi seis meses parta saber lo que quería. —Amor —esas cuatro letras que tenían una carga significativa tan importante, sonaba tan extraña saliendo de sus labios y sin embargo se sentía bien admitirlo frente a otra persona que podía ser la que se encargaría de enseñarlo a amar.

La pelirroja se conmovió ante la desbordante sinceridad que despedía. —Lo encontrarás.

Draco se negó a creer que fuese tan sencillo, sus palabras llenas de aliento lo herían porque él no era capaz de ver la vida con esa alegría, positivad y enteresa. Si, él sabía que era capaz de enamorar a alguien sin su físico, pero ser una bestia lo complicaba todo. Aplicar sus técnicas pasadas no estaba resultando, ella parecía inmune a eso. Se levantó de golpe, avanzando hacia la ventana dándole la espalda.

—Soy un monstruo, quién podría amarme.

Ginevra lo siguió quedándose detrás de él, estiró su mano alcanzando a tocar con sus yemas la piel de su ala izquierda. Draco jadeó estremeciéndose ante el roce, no sabía que sus alas podían ser tan sensibles.

— ¿Estas bien? —preguntó preocupada, creyendo que le había hecho algo al tocarlo.

—Si… —siseó.

Ella suspiró aliviada, se coló en el espacio que había entre él y la ventana, quedando demasiado cerca como para sentirse intimidada por su monstruosidad pero ella sólo podía ver su sufrimiento a través de sus ojos.

—No eres un monstruo —llevó su mano al pecho de él—, tienes un corazón que late igual al mío. He conocido hombres que son en verdad unas bestias a pesar de su exterior, y si me preguntas, tu ante mi eres más humano que cualquiera de ellos.

Malfoy se quedó pasmado, su mano en su torso se sentía tan caliente, casi podía asegurar que ella sentiría cómo se había disparado su ritmo cardiaco. Jamás una chica había logrado silenciarlo, impresionarlo y menos sonrojarlo sólo con una frase. Y estaba seguro que no volvería a ocurrir, pues sus palabras habían sido el bálsamo que necesitar su alma atormentada para seguir luchando.

En verdad ella era la correcta, la que podría ver más allá de su apariencia.

Ginny apartó su mano confundida por cómo él la miraba. —Saca esas ideas de tu cabecita —añadió sintiéndose un poco torpe mientras se deslizaba por un lado regresó al sillón donde estaba el libro de pociones—. Vamos a hacer algo, yo leo un libro que tu escojas que no sea de los que crees que son pérdida de tiempo y tu lees uno que yo escoja

Draco se giró sobre su eje, notando la extraña forma en la que ella estaba actuando. Sonrió con suficiencia, al parecer él también había logrado afectarla. ¡Slytherin!, era casi inverosímil lo que estaba ocurriendo ahí, incluso a él le costaba creerlo.

— ¿Y qué pasará después?

—Pues lo comentaremos, tal vez logre que te terminen gustando los romances de texto.

—Mmm lo dudo.

— ¿Aceptas?

—Está bien.

—Perfecto —exclamó aplaudiendo—, ahora ¿cuál será el libro que te daré? —su semblante se volvió de total concentración, enlistando mentalmente los títulos que había leído con anterioridad—. ¡Lo tengo! —clamó con animosidad— Es hermoso aunque no puedo evitar llorar, esta obra debe hacerte cambiar de opinión —avanzó por el lugar, pasando su dedo por los títulos—. Estaba por aquí estoy segura.

Él la observó moverse como torbellino por el lugar, siempre estaba tan llena de energía que él día parecía no serle suficiente. En esos días había notado que ella no tenía una gran variedad de ropa en su closet, ese día llevaba unos jeans desgastados, sus botas eran comunes, su abrigo de segunda mano estaba cerca de perder su color original, su bufanda de colores parecía ser lo más nuevo de todo ese conjunto y aún así, ella lucía como si no le importara y en realidad casi nadie lo percibiría pues toda su atención se quedaría en su chispeante personalidad, en el color peculiar de su cabello y en su atractivo natural.

Ahora comenzaba a hallarle sentido a porqué su amigo se había sentido atraído por ella, al igual que otros tantos desde Hogwarts. No le había sido sencillo entenderlo pero la convivencia obligada había hecho que él fuera cambiando de parecer.

—Aquí esta —brincó de emoción, yendo hacia él—, toma, esta historia tiene que conmoverte.

—Romeo y Julieta de William Shakespeare —lo leyó con cierta desidia, era un libro de pocas cuartillas le llevaría poco tiempo leerlo, sólo esperaba que no fuese tan meloso o tendría arcadas.

— ¿Y cuál será el libro que leeré?

Malfoy tronó sus dedos. —Alquimia —el libro flotó hasta ellos, él lo tomó entregándoselo.

—No sabía que se podía hacer eso.

—Debiste preguntarme, es una biblioteca mágica, no muggle.

—No es justo, esto tiene como mil páginas —se quejó, sintiendo su enorme peso del libro sobre sus manos.

—Tú pusiste las reglas.

Ginny abrió su boca pero tuvo que volver a cerrarla, él tenía razón. —Tengo escuela ¿sabes?, así que tardaré un poco en terminarlo.

—No esperaré toda la vida a que lo termines —señaló, sentándose dispuesto a comenzar a leer.

—Oh vamos, se considerado —exhaló siguiéndolo, al ver que él no cambiaría de opinión y que se encontraba ignorándola le quitó el libro—. Vamos afuera, es un buen día.

—Quiero leer ahora.

—Anda, no me dejes sola —pidió con un puchero, mirándolo con sus ojos suplicantes.

Incapaz de concentrarse con ese mohín, gruñó levantándose. —Vamos.

—No seas tan gruñón, nos divertiremos.

Él resopló ofendido por el calificativo.

—Seguro que eras de Slytherin, siempre tan mezquinos…

— ¿Qué? —se detuvo impactado.

Ella calló, deteniéndose unos pasos delante de él. — ¿Estuviste en Hogwarts? Lo hiciste —dedujo ante su silencio—, ¿por qué no me lo dijiste?

—Preferiría haber ido a Durmstrang —confirmó al saber qué no podría sacarle ya la idea con cualquier aseveración. Siguió caminando fingiendo indiferencia esperando que ella pasara de tema.

—Oh… ¿qué edad tienes?

—Soy mayor que tú.

— ¿Por cuánto? ¿En qué generación estabas? —iba emitiendo las preguntas en cuanto llegaban a su mente.

—No quiero hablar de eso —masculló un tanto grosero.

Ginny resintió su tono. —Bien —prorrumpió adelantándose.

Lo último que le faltaba es que ella se indignara. La siguió alcanzándola con facilidad cerca de la escalera.

—Escucha, es difícil para mí, me recuerda lo que fui y lo que ahora soy…

—Vamos, sigues siendo ese hombre y yo quiero conocerlo, ayudarte y tú lo haces tan difícil… —reclamó, bajando con velocidad sin cuidado, logrando resbalarse con la alfombra corrida— ¡ahhhh!

Draco que la seguía de cerca logró alcanzarla, cerrando su mano alrededor de su brazo, sus garras perforaron la ropa debido a la fuerza del tirón, que la obligó a chocar contra él.

—Debes tener cuidado —regañó al sentirla segura contra él—, ¿estás bien? —preguntó separándola, soltando su agarre notando que había rasgado su abrigo. Asustado pensó que había alcanzado su piel— ¿te lastime?

Para Ginny todo pasó demasiado rápido, en un momento estaba a punto de rodar como pelota por la escalinata y al siguiente había sido estrellada contra el cuerpo de Noir. Merlín, el miedo aún seguía ahí, al escuchar su tono asustado, notó a lo que se refería, apenas estaba procesando eso, cuando él alzó la manga de su abrigo observando que no había ninguna herida.

—Estoy bien —murmuró esperando calmarlo, parecía tan aterrado por poderla haber herido que le sacó una sonrisa—, sólo fue mi ropa.

El alma pareció regresarle al cuerpo a él. — ¿En serio?

—Tal vez mi brazo, creo que me jalaste demasiado fuerte —admitió sintiendo una punzada.

—Bajemos para que te revise —se mantuvo cerca de ella para evitar que ocurriera otro accidente.

—Estoy bien —repitió cuando estuvo sentada en la sala sin su abrigo y con él pasando sus manos por su brazo causándole un cosquilleo que dejaba de lado el dolor. Era tan cuidadoso que pareciera que creyera que la rompería. El que sus garras hubieran cortado su ropa había sido un infortunio, sabía que su intención no había sido lastimarla, no veía por qué él se preocupaba tanto.

Draco alcanzó su varita y realizó un rápido hechizo de curación, guardándola al instante pues no quería correr el riesgo de que ella la reconociera. — ¿Mejor?

—Si, gracias.

—Te repondré tu abrigo y tu suéter.

—No, está bien… se pueden arreglar.

—Lo haré —insistió.

—Supongo que ya no querrás salir —musitó pesarosa.

— ¿Aún quieres hacerlo? Puedo herirte en cualquier momento —afirmó sombrío.

—No lo harás, confió en ti —replicó segura, se acercó a él, e hizo algo para lo no estaba preparado, depositó un suave beso en la áspera piel de su mejilla—. Gracias por cuidar de mí, no suelo ser patosa, ni descuidada, estaré más atenta —se incorporó tomando su ropa —. Iré por algo con que abrigarme y saldremos.

Atónito como estaba por lo ocurrido, Draco se llevó la mano a su mejilla sintiendo un remolino de calor subir por su cuerpo instalándose en esa zona. Su desconcierto sucumbió ante una sensación que lo dejó flotando por un buen rato.

***º*º*º**

Ginny volvió con otro abrigo, él parecía estar abstraído en su propio mundo. —Anda, deja ya de soñar —lo tomó del brazo jalándolo.

—No estaba soñando.

—Ok, entonces ¿qué estabas haciendo ahí con esa expresión boba? —acusó imitándolo, colocando sus dedos índices a cada lado de su cabeza representando los cuernos que él tenía.

Esto sin duda hubiera sido un acto de provocación para él que hubiera sacado a la luz al monstruo, pero la verdad es que se veía tan graciosa que sólo pudo explotar en una carcajada divertida.

— ¿Te estas riendo de mí? —preguntó aguantándose las ganas de acompañarlo, era la primera vez que lo oía y veía reír, le agradaba ese sonido y esa imagen. Finalmente no pudo más y también se rió.

Les costó llegar al exterior, pero cuando lo hicieron Ginny giró sobre su eje respirando aquel aire frío que le invadió los pulmones casi obligándola a toser. Draco la observó divertirse dando vueltas como una niña pequeña, mientras él se recuperaba del dolor de estómago que le había dado por reír tanto.

— ¡Hey! no te quedes ahí como estatua —le aventó una bola de nieve.

Draco se sacudió la nieve del rostro gruñendo, la observó correr a esconderse detrás de un árbol. Si quería jugar, jugarían. No tardó en hacer una bola gigante dispuesta a atacarla.

—Eso no es justo, es enorme —gritó desde su escondite.

—Tú te lo buscaste.

Estuvieron jugando por un rato hasta que finalmente Ginny se dio por vencida, tirándose en la nieve que amortiguó su caída.

—Me he reído demasiado —comentó estirándose—, ven recuéstate.

Draco dudo pero finalmente aceptó alejándose un poco de ella para poder estirar sus alas, hacerlo fue relajante. Ginny se apoyó en sus codos elevándose para poder verlo.

— ¡Wow! son enormes —opinó deseando poder pasar sus manos por ellas—. ¿Puedes volar, cierto?

—Si —asintió agradecido por la forma en que ella tomaba su lado animal.

— ¿Es como volar en escoba? —se atrevió a preguntar.

—Distinto.

— ¿Te gustaba volar antes?

—Si, lo hacía con frecuencia.

—Tal vez podamos volar después, así yo podría verte en acción —sugirió volviendo a recostarse, mirando el cielo nublado por donde apenas escapaban unos destellos de sol.

—No podrías verme, soy más veloz que una Nimbus 3000 —presumió.

—Eso quiero verlo —señaló en son de reto.

— ¿Lo dudas?

—Claro y no apostare, se reconocer cuando alguien está a punto de proponer algo así, Fred y George solían hacerlo todo el tiempo —no pudo evitar que un tinte de tristeza resaltara en su voz.

Draco se quedó en silencio, no era bueno para consolar a las personas y bien sabía que su hermano había muerto en la batalla. Instintivamente se llevó una mano a su brazo izquierdo donde aún yacía el tatuaje de la marca tenebrosa, había tenido el cuidado de esconderlo pues no podía permitir que ella lo viera, eso seguramente si haría que lo repudiara.

Un nudo se instaló en su garganta haciéndole difícil pasar saliva, ella no había añadido nada más y no se atrevía a mirarla.

Ginny se tomó un momento para calmarse, aún recordar a Fred le dolía mucho. — ¿Te gusta el Quidditch? —preguntó buscando distraerse.

—Si —contestó con dificultad, admirando la fortaleza de la pelirroja.

— ¿A qué equipo le vas?

—_Murciélagos de Ballycastle_.

—Yo prefiero a los _Puddlemere United_, que cabe decir que le ganaron a tus _Murciélagos_ en 1931 por la goleada que les dio *Joscelind Wadcock —añadió con un claro tono de burla.

—Sólo fue un golpe de suerte —chasqueó minimizándolo.

—Fue una patada en el trasero, ¡vamos fue la mayor goleada del siglo XX en la Liga!

— Todo el mundo sabe que _Puddlemere_ compró al árbitro.

— ¡Eso es una difamación!

—Como sea, son mejores los _Murciélagos_.

Se sentó y lo miró, sus ojos parecían tener fuego en su interior. — ¡Claro que no! Te lo demostrare cuando juegue para las _Arpías de Hollyhead_ y barra el campo con ellos — prometió apasionada.

— ¿Jugarás para las _Arpías_? —había escuchado eso antes, pero no creía que fuese verdad, había creído que sólo se trataban de rumores. Era claro que después de la batalla su familia se había vuelto muy popular y existían muchos cuentos sobre ellos, además de personas que buscaban su compañía por conveniencia, así que no le había dado la mayor relevancia.

Había jugado contra ella hasta que llegó a la Universidad y ahí había comprobado sus habilidades —en los dos puestos que podía ocupar—, ya que en Hogwarts no había tenido oportunidad debido a que él había abandonado el equipo de Slytherin el año en el que ella se había convertido en la cazadora del equipo de Gryffindor.

Bastaba decir que sus partidos habían sido lo suficientemente reñidos, aún recordaba cuando habían peleado por la snitch y como ella se la había arrebatado en un acto de malabarismo. Desafortunadamente nunca habían vuelto a enfrentarse y él no había obtenido la revancha que necesitaba para demostrar que era mejor, pues ella había regresado a su lugar original en el equipo que era el de cazadora.

—Ellas me invitaron, pero decline la oferta hasta terminar mi carrera —aceptó con modestia—. No es la gran cosa, ellas tal vez cambien de opinión —completó recogiendo sus rodillas y rodeándolas con sus brazos, para terminar recargando su mentón sobre ellas.

—Lo dudo, si te buscaron fue por algo y francamente su equipo necesita remplazar sus arcaicas jugadoras o no llegaran a la semifinal de la Liga.

— ¿Eso crees?

Asintió con un gesto.

—Gracias —le dedicó una sonrisa encantadora, antes de levantarse por completo y comenzar a sacudirse los algodones blancos—. Vamos, muero de hambre, tal vez podamos hacernos unos bocadillos antes de la comida.

Carraspeó un poco desaturdiéndose. —El elfo puede hacerlos.

—Si, pero nunca le quedarían igual, además tengo mi propia receta de bocadillos y te encantarán…

Malfoy nunca entendería el afán que tenía por hacer la mayoría de las cosas ella misma, cuando tenía a su servicio elfos, para eso estaban ellos.

***º*º*º**

Theodore había recibido un mensaje de Draco, preocupado porque algo hubiera ocurrido había ido inmediatamente. Era de las pocas personas que tenía permiso para aparecerse así, aunque no era Malfoy Manor contaba con un sistema competente de seguridad. Esperó en su habitación, en lugar donde seguro jamás se asomaría la pelirroja, Draco ya debía habérselo prohibido.

Anduvo hasta la mesa donde yacía la rosa resplandeciente, el color blanco había ido comiéndose al negro. En verdad esperaba que su plan funcionara, aún era muy pronto para ver resultados reales pero en él estaba la esperanza.

— ¿Qué pasó? — lo abordó en cuando apareció por la puerta.

—No la he matado, así que ya puedes quitar esa cara.

Rodó sus ojos, aunque no ocultó el alivió que sintió. —Ha, ¿entonces qué hago aquí?

—Necesito que le pidas a alguien que compre ropa para Gi-Weasley.

Nott sin duda notó el desliz de su amigo, una sonrisa burlona bordeaba sus labios. — ¿Comenzaras a darle regalos? Así que no es tan terrible como pensabas.

Draco gruñó antes de dejarse caer en su cama, si iba a hacer lo que creía que iba a hacer no quería ver la cara de suficiencia de su amigo. —Tal vez no es como yo creía…

—Acepto tu intento de disculpa.

El sonido que provenía de la garganta de su amigo se volvió más audible. — ¿Harás lo que te pedí?

—Si, aunque no creo que ella acepte, al parecer es tan orgullosa como tú.

Malfoy bufó, aunque sabía que tenía razón. —Lo aceptará.

—Bien, pero debes saber que no funcionara si intentas comprarla con regalos caros.

— ¿A qué mujer no le gustan los regalos? Ninguna a la que se los he hecho, me los ha regresado.

—Haz lo que quieras, pero no digas que no te lo advertí, Weasley es distinta.

—Lo sé —murmuró, recordando los momentos que había pasado con ella.

— ¿Qué fue lo que pasó entre ustedes? —sus ojos se volvieron una rendija de análisis.

Malfoy ladeó su rostro apenas dejando ver una sonrisa escondida en sus finos labios, que expresó más que mil palabras.

***º*º*º**

Ginny se levantó con mucho ánimo, anoche había platicado con Luna a través de la chimenea de su habitación contándole sobre su día. Su conversación había hecho que le costara dormirse y aún en sueños la habían acompañado esas dudas que su amiga sólo había hecho crecer.

—_Si dices que estuvo en Hogwarts, fue Slytherin, mayor que tú… _

— _¿Qué estás pensando?_

—_Te contó que sus ojos eran grises y su color de cabello es rubio platinado… ¿no haz pensando que puede ser Malfoy?_

_Sus ojos se abrieron desconcertados, y su aliento se mantuvo congelado en su boca por un instante. —Merlín Luna… no. Él debe estar bien lejos de aquí, dándose la buena vida… molestando a otros._

—_Lo dudo, si lo piensas Malfoy desapareció después de ese extraño incidente en el Callejón Diagon, cuando el ambiente estaba lleno de energías malignas…_

_La piel se le puso de gallina y tuvo que sobarse el brazo. —No creo._

Y no quería creer que fuera verdad, tenía miedo de eso por todo lo que implicaba. Ella ya había estado comparándolo con Malfoy a lo largo de esos días, pero era distinto asimilar que se trataba de él, había muchas cosas que encajaban y otras tantas que no lo hacían, como el hecho de que ella estuviera ahí.

—No, esto es una locura que debo sacar de mi cabeza _—_se dijo aunque sabía que hacerlo no sería tan sencillo.

Inhaló profundamente y exhaló con lentitud. Tomó la vieja escoba que estaba recargada en una esquina de la habitación y bajó aprisa. Reffo le había informado que Zadkiel se encontraba desayunando, probablemente pensaría que ella se despertaría tarde pero había hecho un esfuerzo levantándose temprano para poder acompañarlo.

Noir se encontraba tomando una taza de café, mientras leía la edición de _El Profeta. _Escuchó los pasos apurados de Ginny, incluso antes de que bajara la escalinata, así que cuando ella entró al comedor, él sólo tuvo que girar su rostro.

— ¿Mala noche? ¿Qué haces despierta? ¿Te caíste de la cama?

—Ha, ha. No… ¿quiero que vayamos a volar? Es hora de que vea lo que pueden hacer tus alas y que tu veas mi estilo de vuelo, incluso tal vez después podamos jugar un uno a uno con una snicth. ¿Qué dices?

Draco mostró sus colmillos mientras sonreía arrogante. _—_Que ganaré.

—Eso aún no se decide —dejó su escoba y se sentó a la mesa, en el lugar que seguía de él algo que nunca antes había hecho_—. _¿Te molesta? _—_preguntó al ver una reacción incomoda en él.

—No.

—Bien.

— ¿Algo interesante en el periódico?

—Puedes leerlo, viene un artículo sobre El salvador del mundo mágico… _—_trató de ocultar su tono despectivo.

—No me extraña siempre escriben de él… _—_mencionó sin darle mucha importancia, sirviéndose más jugo.

Draco estrechó sus ojos, esperaba que su reacción fuera otra pero estaba a punto de averiguar que había detrás de esa reacción. _— _¿No salías con él?

La pregunta no le extrañó, su relación había sido de conocimiento común y si él había estado en el colegio era lógico que lo supiera, aunque probablemente se refería a cuando habían intentado retomar su noviazgo, habían tenido todos los ojos puestos en ellos.

—Hace mucho que terminamos… _—_suspiró largamente, como si fuera una historia que siempre contara y estuviera cansada de repetirla.

— ¿Aún interesada?

—No, no más, además él sale con una amiga y yo he salido con otras personas. Bueno con Malcolm Preece, él era Hufflepuff en el colegio, tal vez lo recuerdes jugaba en el equipo de Quidditch…

Draco puso mala cara. Ni siquiera recordaba al tipo y ni le interesaba hacerlo. Se suponía que ella no se encontraba involucrada con nadie o eso le había asegurado el idiota de Theodore. ¿Cómo iba a enamorarla si ella estaba con otro que no era un bestia? La ira comenzó a burbujear en su interior.

— ¿Sigues con él? _—_rumió funebre, apretando su boca con fuerza logrando que los músculos de su cara se endurecieran.

Ginny dejó a medio camino un trozo de fruta, parpadeó tratando de explicarse ese cambio de humor.

—No, eso ni siquiera duro —aclaró con un gesto de desinterés, regresando su atención a él—. Pareces molesto ¿no te agradaba? Bueno eras Slytherin no me extrañaría…

—No lo recuerdo —refunfuñó, sus niveles de furia descendieron pero su irritación creció odiaba no ser el tema de conversación cuando estaba con una chica y odiaba más que fuera otro.

— ¿No? —dijo incrédula, entonces vislumbró una posibilidad de sonsacarle más información sobre su vida— ¿Jugabas Quidditch en el colegio?

—Acaba de desayunar, te veo afuera —indicó levantándose de la mesa.

No tuvo tiempo de decir nada, pues tenía la boca llena, así que sólo lo vio salir del lugar.

—Escurridizo Slytherin, ya lo averiguare.

***º*º*º**

Malfoy resintió un poco el cambio de temperatura, pero el aire soplando en su rostro fue agradable y ayudó a serenarlo. Ahora que sabía que ella no seguía enamorada de San Potter, ni salía con nadie, veía una mayor posibilidad. Se notaba que estaba decepcionada, pero él bien podría usar eso a su favor.

Era bizarro pensar que estaba tratando de conquistar a Weasley, pero a la vez la idea se había ido convirtiendo en algo más que atrayente; para su desgracia o su beneficio aún no lo sabía pero esperaba que fuese lo segundo.

Avanzó un poco más y dejó que sus alas se irguieran, agitándolas un poco logrando que la nieve bajo el se moviera, por la corriente de viento que causaban.

—Son hermosas e imponentes —exclamó al salir Ginny.

—Son horribles.

—Lo siento —profirió bajando el tono de su voz avergonzada, no debía olvidar que para él esto era una maldición. Se acercó de forma tentativa, sin poder apartar del todo sus ojos aquellas alas.

— ¿Quieres volar o te quedarás mirándome?

Ginevra puso sus ojos en blanco ante el tono. —Eres un creído —le sacó la lengua y se subió a su escoba, pateó el suelo nevado y se elevó con rapidez—. Alcánzame si puedes.

Draco rió confiado, antes de elevarse con facilidad, moviendo sus alas. No le costó mucho ponerse a su lado. —Alcánzame tu, si puedes —manifestó antes de tomar impulso y dejarla ahí con el cabello revuelto.

Lo miró alejarse con la boca abierta, se quitó de la cara, los mechones que habían escapado de su coleta, sus ojos chispearon con determinación, le enseñaría a ese a no burlarse de ella. Se inclinó sobre el palo con intensión de superarlo.

Estuvieron sobre el cielo rasgándolo, realizando piruetas para la pelirroja fue difícil darle paso, pero se las arregló para hacerlo. Cuando al fin descendieron, Ginny tenía el corazón tan agitado, la adrenalina se había disparado en su cuerpo y ahora sus piernas le temblaban, tenía la piel del rostro congelada y el cabello hecho un caos. Exhaló profundamente dejándose caer desguanzada al suelo blanco con una sonrisa, cerró los ojos y volvió a abrirlos para ver descender a Noir.

La simple visión la hizo pensar en un ángel, pero de inmediato corrigió parecía más un demonio, un príncipe oscuro… no pudo evitar reír ante sus desvaríos.

— ¿Qué te ocurre?

—No lo sé.

Él movió su cabeza negando. —Levántate, te enfermarás si te quedas ahí.

—Quisiera hacerlo pero no puedo, mis piernas no me sostendrían.

—Eso te pasa por no querer aceptar tu derrota —declaró con una mueca burlona.

—Hey, yo gané —reclamó arrugando su nariz.

—En tus sueños.

Ginny negó ceñuda, pero aún así estiró sus manos hacia él. —Ayúdame.

Él lo hizo, la tomó de las muñecas jalándola, teniendo el cuidado de medir su fuerza y no encajar sus garras en ella, cuando la soltó aún se tambaleaba. La pelirroja posó sus manos en el torso de Noir cubierto por una suave tela, sorprendiéndose al sentir su dureza y el calor que emitía.

Draco se estremeció ante aquel suave toque, aunque buscó ocultarlo. — ¿Puedes caminar?

—No aún…

—Bien… yo te llevaré —resolvió, no era muy bueno para esperar y menos si ella seguía con sus manos sobre él. La levantó con facilidad, Ginevra soltó un grito ahogado, mientras se acomodaba en aquellos brazos.

—No era…

—No pensaba estar afuera esperando a que te recuperaras cuando podemos hacerlo adentro.

—Ok. Don gruñón.

Él hizo el ademán de soltarla. —No me digas así.

Ginny se aferró a él enredando las manos en su cuello. —Bien… gruñón —susurró bajito con una sonrisa traviesa, escuchándolo soltar un sonido de advertencia en respuesta. Recargó su cabeza en su hombro el resto del trayecto.

La respiración de la pelirroja le causaba un cosquilleo en la piel de su cuello que estaba logrando volverlo loco. Así que apresuró sus pasos para llegar a la sala, dejándola sobre el sillón.

—Lo siento, peso demasiado.

—Iré por Tuffy —salió apresuradamente del lugar cerrando las puertas tras de si, recargándose en la pared del pasillo. Buscando calmarse, tenerla así de cerca, lo había hecho sentir cosas que no había sentido hacía mucho y nunca de esa manera.

—Me alegra ver que aún alguien te perturba la paz, Malfoy —murmuró una sombra que fue transformándose en Orla.

De inmediato Draco se puso en una pose defensiva. — ¿Qué diablos haces aquí? —inquirió alarmado, pensando en que Ginny pudiera descubrirla, la puerta precisamente no era la más gruesa y tampoco contaba con un hechizo silenciador.

—Tranquilo, sólo quería ver tu progreso… —mencionó con diversión, avanzando hacia él contoneándose.

Él le dedicó una mirada cargada de odio. —Vete.

—No, no, no… esa actitud grosera no te llevara a nada —mencionó tocando con su dedo su barbilla, antes de que Draco sujetara su mano apartándola.

— ¿Qué es lo que quieres?

Orla dejó que su sonrisa creciera a pesar del desaire. —Platicar contigo, ¿no es obvio? Sé que tienes una _roommate _¿o debería decir victima?

Malfoy sentía una pulsante furia que descargaría contra ella en cualquier momento. — ¿Acaso piensas apartarla de mi para que siga como un monstruo?

Ella soltó una risa burbujeante. —Si ella se aparta de ti será porque eres un monstruo y no hablo de tu aspecto, bien sabes a lo que me refiero.

Un horrible sonido escapó de su boca. — ¿Por qué insistes en torturarme? Me he arrepentido de mi pasado...

—Estas equivocado, si alguien te tortura es tu conciencia —pausó disfrutando de la consternación de Draco—. En ti está la solución a todo esto y me complace saber que alguien tan valioso como Ginny te esté brindando su amistad a pesar de tu exterior y aun sabiendo que mientes sobre quién eres en realidad. Estoy casi segura que de ser al revés, de ser ella un monstruo, tú no harías lo mismo… aunque debo aplaudir el avance que haz hecho con ella…

— ¿A dónde quieres llegar? —bramó, dolido y molesto.

—Él tiempo corre y ella aún no está enamorada, por no decir que aún debes redimirte con ella por haber sido un imbécil en el pasado… ¿o debo reafirmar qué no puedes enamorar a nadie sin tu físico? Pobre chico rico y feo…

Malfoy se lanzó sobre ella deseando deshacerla con sus garras pero sólo logró atrapar la bruma, ella había desparecido riéndose de él nuevamente.

*º*º*º

Continuará…

¡Gracias por leer!

*º*º*º

*Moon es un apellido que esta en la lista de alumnos de Slytherin, nosotras solamente le pusimos una descripción y un nombre.

* Información del diccionario . org.

*º*º*º

Hola, este capítulo nos costo bastante terminarlo y quedo demasiado largo pero se tenía que ir así, porque necesitamos los dos capítulos restantes para concluir la historia. El romance apenas comienza, no hay mucho pues apenas se están conociendo y conviviendo. Draco esta comenzando a romper sus paradigmas y ver realmente como es la pelirroja y parece que no le desagrada, comienza a sentirse interesado y no obligado a estar con ella por romper la maldición.

¿Creen qué en verdad Orla quiera que Draco se libere de la maldición?

Queremos leer sus comentarios y sugerencias, por favor déjenos un review es importante para nosotras.

**No se olviden de pasar por nuestras otras historias de esta pareja.**

* Desleal Tentación.

* Amándote en silencio.

* Inesperado.

Les recordamos que la historia es realizada para el **Drinnyfest**: _reto cuento infantil _del **grupo_ Drinny/Dranny_: ¡El mejor amor prohibido! En Facebook.**

**Ahora el momento de los agradecimientos:**

**Jiiiim Malfoy:** Hola, mil gracias por comentar, por fin pudimos colocar el capítulo. Sentimos la demora. Si el detalle del padre de Ginny fue importante para que se diera el trato. En fin esperamos que te guste, cualquier cosa nos la comentas. Saludos.

**Ale:** Hola, ¿cómo estás? Muchas gracias por escribirnos, si el capítulo anterior fue difícil pero era necesario para la trama, si Draco tiene buenos amigos que lo acompañan en esa pesadilla. Aunque Draco se enoje con Theodore por la elección de chica. Ojala te guste el capítulo. Saludos.

**Lucia Bonna:** Hola, millones de gracias por escribirnos que bien que te haya gustado. Aquí por fin el siguiente capítulo, ojala te guste y nos escribas. Saludos.

**MuminSarita:** Hola, mil gracias por leer y escribirnos. Nos alegra haber podido plasmar medianamente bien por lo que Draco estaba pasando. Pansy era la opción más viable pero si no resulto y tienes razón así él sabrá la diferencia, pero creemos que eso se verá más en el siguiente capítulo, este sólo fue una prueba de la convivencia aún falta lo que haga la diferencia. Esperamos que te guste. Saludos.

**JulienBlues:** Hola, muchisímas gracias por leer la historia y por comentarnos. Si podíamos escribir un libro pero como se trataba de un reto de sólo cinco capítulos pues tuvimos que adaptarnos. Esperamos que sea de tu agrado el capítulo y si gustas puedes pasarte por nuestra otra historia de ellos Desleal Tentación es un longfic. Saludos.

**Cinthia:** Hola, muchas muchas muchas gracias por escribir, ya esta aquí el siguiente capítulo. Disfrutalo, saludos.

**Muchas gracias a todos los que se dan el tiempo de leer la historia y nos tienen en favoritos y alertas, esperamos que se animen a comentar y hacer felices a estas dos locas escritoras.**

**(´¸.·*´¯`*»- - The darkness princess & Lady Muerte.**


End file.
